A Beautiful Sin
by haleyrox
Summary: Just a story about everybody and the things that occur after a drunken night with Brooke and Nathan. Starts out with slight Naley ends with Brathan and Jaley. Laylor, Peyton triangle with Felix, Chase, and Chris also included
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY:** Haley and Lucas go away for the weekend for some much needed friend time, and Haley leaves Brooke to look after Nathan…what will happen? (Brooke and Lucas are not together, but Haley and Nathan are. They aren't married.)

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing.

Let's get on to the story...

**Chapter 1**

Brooke was on her way to Nathan's house, she had the whole day planned for them.

_(Flashback)_

_There was a knocking on the front door, Brooke ran down the stairs and was surprised to see who was at the door._

"_Haley, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on your way to Lucas's?" Brooke said._

"_Yeah…but I just wanted to stop by and ask you for a favor," Haley said._

_Quirking an eyebrow Brooke asked "What is it?"_

_Haley looked down and shuffled her feet._

"_Well…" Haley began but Brooke cut her off_

"_Haley is this going to be like that time in summer camp where you…"_

"_NO!" Haley yelled. "And I thought we agreed never to talk about that again."_

"_Sorry, but seriously Hales what is it…your scaring me," Brooke asked worriedly._

"_Well you know how Lucas and I are going to have our little vacation…"_

"_Ah yes the Laley reunion…what about it?" Brooke asked curiously._

"_Well Nathan is going to be all alone, and I was hoping that you could maybe look after him for me," Haley said hopefully._

"_Why were you so nervous to ask me that?" Brooke asked confused._

_Haley sighed. "I don't want Nathan to know that I asked you because then he's going to think that I don't trust him"_

"_Do you?" Brooke asked._

"_Of course I do, but then there's always that 'what if' and I just don't want to risk losing him," Haley replied sadly._

"_You wont…I'll make sure of it," Brooke smiled._

"_Oh thank you Brooke," Haley hugged Brooke._

"_Anytime Haley," Brooke pulled away and pushed Haley towards the door._

"_Now go have fun with your best friend, and don't worry about Nathan…I'll take good care of him," Brooke smirked._

"_Thanks again Brooke."_

_And with that, Haley was gone leaving Brooke to figure out a way to look after Nathan without making it obvious, she got an idea and picked up the phone._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Nate…I was wondering if you wanted to hang out until Haley and Luke come back from their little trip?" Brooke asked innocently._

"_Uh…yeah sure, but what are we going to be doing?" Nathan asked._

"_You just leave that to me," Brooke smirked._

"_Uh oh," Nathan laughed._

"_Oh shut up! I'll see you later. Bye Nate," Brooke smiled._

"_Later Brooke Davis," Nathan laughed and hung up._

"_This is gonna be fun," Brooke said to herself after she hung up._

_(End of Flashback)_

Brooke was standing in front of Nathan's house, she didn't know why, but she was nervous.

She lifted her hand and knocked.

Nathan opened the door with a smile.

"Hey Brooke, come on in"

"Gladly," Brooke replied stepping into his house.

"So…what are we going to do today?" Nathan asked.

"Well I was thinking we should go to the…" Brooke was cut off by her cell phone.

"Hold on…Hello? You can't be serious! You can't do this to me! Ugh this is so not fair! Fine BYE!" Brooke yelled before she threw her phone to the wall.

"What happened?" Nathan asked worried.

"It was my boss from Suburban Filth, she fired me! She said that they have to cut back on workers, that the store has enough already, and since I was a newbie she fired me!" Brooke said frustrated.

"I'm sorry Brooke, does this mean our day is off, because I understand if you don't want to anymore," Nathan said sympathetically.

"I don't really feel like going out anymore….but we always just hang out here," Brooke suggested.

"Okay sure, but what are we going to do here?" Nathan asked

"I don't know, how about we brainstorm?"

Nathan sat down on the couch as did Brooke and they looked around, but then Nathan decided that he couldn't brain storm on a empty stomach, and emptied out his fridge, leaving its contents on the table.

Brooke watched him, but the bottle of Tequila caught her attention, so she walked over to it and lifted it up.

"I think I just found us something to do," Brooke said waving the bottle so that Nathan could see what she meant.

"I like the way you think," Nathan said smirking.

"Doesn't everybody?" Brooke said while she took out two glasses and began to pour the drinks

"If they don't then there is definitely something wrong with the world," Nathan said as he received his glass.

"Damn straight," Brooke said as she downed her drink along with Nathan.

"Make sure I don't get drunk," Nathan told Brooke.

"Yeah sure Nate, just shut up and drink," Brooke said as she downed yet another glass full.

"I hope this ends well," Nathan muttered as he brought the glass to his lips.

(1 hour and two bottles later)

Brooke and Nathan had ended up drinking on the couch.

Brooke was giggling, obviously drunk, and Nathan was laughing too, so I guess Brooke didn't do a good job of making sure he didn't get drunk, but at the moment they could care less.

"Hey Nathan," Brooke whispered loudly.

"What?" Nathan whispered going along with Brooke.

"I think we're drunk," Brooke said before she just busted out laughing.

"I do too," Nathan agreed as he and Brooke continued to laugh.

Brooke immediately stopped, and Nathan looked at her confused.

"I'm horny," Brooke stated while she turned to look at Nathan.

Nathan just stared at her, and before he knew it they had ended up going to his room all the while making out like there was no tomorrow.

(The next morning)

Brooke woke up first; she looked around and was horrified to see that she was lying in bed next to a naked Nathan Scott.

She began to smack Nathan,

"Hey! What the hell!" Nathan woke up jumping, but he froze when he saw who was next to him, and how under dressed she was.

"Brooke…what happened last night?" Nathan asked afraid of the answer.

"What's it look like!" Brooke yelled.

"It looks like I'm in deep shit," Nathan concluded.

"Ya think," Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Look I'm gonna get dressed…and don't you dare stare at my ass!" Brooke said as she tried to cover herself as she picked her clothes off the floor, and walked into the bathroom.

Nathan was just so frustrated.

He slept with Brooke.

This could not be happening.

At least Haley was off on her trip with Lucas.

_OH SHIT! WHAT AM I GONNA SAY TO HALEY!_ Nathan thought frantically

He couldn't just say, "Hey Haley I had drunken sex with your best friend, will you marry me?"

He was so screwed.

Just then Brooke walked out of the bathroom, completely clothed.

"Look Nate, last night was a mistake, we were both drunk and didn't know what we were doing," Brooke explained.

"You're totally right," Nathan replied but for some odd reason what she was saying hurt him.

"I think we should just bury it," Brooke said as she walked over to Nathan.

"Deal?" Brooke asked as she stuck her hand out for Nathan to shake.

"Deal," Nathan agreed as he shook her hand, but tried to shake the feeling he got as he touched her.

"Haley won't find out, because nothing happened," Brooke said as she left his room and out the house.

Nathan just sat in his bed, Brooke's words taunting him.

"Nothing happened," Nathan whispered to himself as he tried to shake thoughts of Brooke out of his head.

"Nothing," Nathan whispered sadly as he shook his head.

As long as he was with Haley, and she was Brooke's best friend, that's all that he and Brooke would be.

Nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: It was originally a one-shot, but I got a few ide****a****s for it so…enjoy and**** review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**CHAPTER 2 **

After Brooke had left Nathan's house guilt washed over her. She had promised Haley that she would look after Nathan, not sleep with him. But she had to admit that she has had an empty feeling since she left his house. Nathan made her feel…different. But he shouldn't make her feel any differently, she shouldn't feel this way for him, Haley didn't deserve it.

Brooke was now entering her house; she went up the stairs and into her room. She sat on her bed to think about what she was going to do. Haley and Lucas were going to come back on Monday and it was currently Thursday, so that meant she had a couple of days to figure it out.

She figured she already made it clear to Nathan that nothing was going to happen between them, so she didn't think that she had to have any conversations with him in the near future.

So that was it, she and Nathan would forget anything ever happened, Haley would come back, Naley would be reunited, and they will go back to being the sickening sweet couple that they've always been.

_Yeah…that's what's going to happen, _Brooke thought surely.

Little did she know…that was far from reality, and I mean far, as far as far could get.

(A month later)

Nathan, Haley, Brooke, and Lucas were all walking down to the river court to hang out.

Nathan was walking between Brooke and Haley, feeling extremely uncomfortable, while Lucas was walking beside Brooke.

Nathan and Brooke became very uneasy around each other since what happened, and Haley and Lucas have begun to notice the tension between them.

Haley has even tried to talk to Brooke about it.

_(Flashback)_

_Haley and Brooke were hanging out a few days after Haley had come back._

_They were at Brooke's house, sitting on the couch watching a movie._

_Brooke wasn't really paying attention to it, since she was in deep thought about a certain raven haired boy._

_Haley noticed Brooke's spaced out look and paused the movie, even then Brooke didn't even blink, it was like she was just staring at the still figures on the screen._

_"Brooke!" Haley snapped Brooke out of her reverie._

_"Uh…what?" Brooke said after she blinked twice._

_"What's been up with you lately?" Haley asked with concern._

_"Nothing…everything's fine," Brooke said trying to convince her friend._

_"Are you sure because Nathan has been like this too," Haley said_

_"He has?" Brooke said __with a smile_

_"Yeah, he has…are you sure you're okay? Did something happen with between you and Nathan?" Haley asked _

_"What? Of course not, w-why would you say such a thing?" Brooke said fearing that Haley had found out what had happened._

_"Well you and Nathan are acting the same, so I thought maybe you two got in a fight while I was away," Haley clarified, but eyed Brooke carefully_

_Brooke let out a sigh of relief._

_"I'm fine Haley…I promise," Brooke said _

_"Are you positive?" Haley asked_

_"Absolutely, and about Nathan, he's probably spaced out thinking about basketball, so stop worrying so much," Brooke said with a smile_

_"Okay," Haley said completely unconvinced, but decided to let it go._

_"Now let's finish watching this damn movie," Haley said as she pressed play._

_(End of flashback)_

Haley has come to the conclusion that something big happened over the weekend that she and Lucas were away, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

Lucas however, was a different story, because he also had a little confrontation, but he had a slightly different outcome.

_(Flashback)_

_Lucas and Nathan were playing at the river court when all of sudden Nathan spaced out._

_So to get him out of his day dream, Lucas threw the basketball at him, but it didn't work so in consequence, Nathan got hit on the forehead._

_"Ow! What the hell, Lucas!" Nathan said as he rubbed his forehead._

_"__It's__ not my fault__ you weren't paying attention," Lucas shrugged._

_"Whatever," Nathan as he looked out to the street and saw Brooke's car pass, and he instantly froze._

_Lucas saw this, and wondered why Nathan got such a reaction._

_"What's going on with you and Brooke?" Lucas decided to just come out and ask._

_"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked nervously._

_"Oh cut the bull, I've seen the way you and Brooke have been acting since me Haley came back, and I want to know what's going on!" Lucas said slightly angry at the fact that Nathan felt he couldn't tell him._

_Nathan sighed._

_"We slept together," __Nathan revealed._

_"What'd you say? Please tell me I didn't just hear you say you slept together," Lucas pleaded._

_"We were drunk!" Nathan defended._

_"Oh yeah, cause that just makes it all better. God! You're such an idiot!" Lucas yelled._

_"Don't lecture me Luke," Nathan pleaded_

_Lucas sighed._

_"Fine, but let me ask you something….do you love her?" Lucas asked quietly._

_"Yeah Luke I think I do," Nathan said, surprising even himself._

_"Then tell Haley, don't lead her on, she deserves better than that, and for Brooke, don't try anything until everything is over between you and Haley," Lucas said seriously_

_"I know Luke...I know," Nathan said nodding his head_

_"So what are you going to do?" Lucas asked curiously_

_"Honestly…I have no idea," Nathan said_

_(End of flashback)_

They have all arrived, and Nathan and Lucas went to play a game, while Haley and Brooke went to the sit at the table.

Nathan looked over and saw them laughing together.

Lucas came over to him, and followed his gaze. When he realized what he was looking at, he sighed.

"You know that if you do anything with Brooke that you will ruin their friendship right?" Lucas asked

"I know damn it….I know," Nathan whispered as he watched Brooke and just then she looked up and locked eyes with him.

They had a fierce moment.

Nathan knew what he was going to do.

He just hoped it was the right thing.

Or else he was screwed.

**So there's chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it, oh! And I'm thinking about changing the title, so if you could help me out with that, I'd be very thankful!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: ****I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, read and review! **

**Oh and ****I just want to thank Franz Alexa ****for the title suggestion; I thought it was perfect thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**CHAPTER 3**

Nathan was pacing in his living room, thinking if he should have the conversation he was thinking about having.

He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he wanted her to know that nothing could happen between them, it just wouldn't be right.

The knocking on the door interrupted his thoughts

He opened it and behind it was Lucas.

Nathan let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Hey Luke," Nathan said.

"Hey," Lucas said eyeing him.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked.

"What? Me? Yeah I'm fine, I've never felt better," Nathan said quickly.

"Okaaay," Lucas drew out while looking at Nathan like he was crazy.

"Look…I just came over here to see if you've figured out what you're going to do about Brooke and Haley," Lucas explained.

"Uh…yeah I have," Nathan said nervously

"So what are you going to do?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Let's just say that it's the right thing to do," Nathan said not really wanting to get into it.

"Alright, just as long as you're sure it's the right thing," Lucas said.

"I am," Nathan said firmly, he knew that it was the right thing, he just wasn't sure if he was willing to do it.

"Alright, then I'll leave you to it," Lucas said as he left.

Nathan was walking down to Karen's Café; he wanted to see if Karen was in today, so she could give him some motherly advice.

As he entered, he saw a face he didn't think he'd see behind the counter.

"Brooke?" Nathan said surprised.

Brooke looked up and smiled.

"Hey Nate…uh…Haley isn't working today…if that's why you're here," Brooke said.

Nathan blinked, why was he here again?

He shook his head.

"Um no actually I was looking for Karen, but she doesn't seem to be here either, so I'll just leave," Nathan said as he turned towards the door.

"Wait! Don't leave…uh…you should eat something first," Brooke said trying to cover up her outburst.

"Okay," Nathan shrugged and went to sit on a stool.

"So what can I get you?" Brooke asked with her order pad in hand.

Nathan lifted an eyebrow.

"You work here?" Nathan asked.

"Oh yeah, well since I got fired, Karen offered me a job here so…poof! Here I am Brooke Davis, waitress extraordinaire," Brooke explained.

"Well…good for you Brooke, I know how much you needed a job," Nathan said.

"Yeah well…thanks Nathan," Brooke said genuinely.

They stared at each other intently, that is until the bell from the door interrupted their moment.

"Hey Nathan, what are you doing here?" Haley asked as she entered the Café.

"I was just leaving," Nathan said as he felt cornered be the two girls.

"Nathan…" Brooke started, but he was already gone.

"What was that about?" Haley asked.

"I have no idea," Brooke said.

Brooke stared at the door, until she got a nauseous feeling.

"Haley where's the bathroom in this place?" Brooke asked quickly.

"In the back…" Haley said distractedly still staring at the door.

Brooke ran to the back, and found the bathroom, and retched.

Haley heard the commotion and ran to see what was wrong with Brooke and found her bent over the toilet.

"Brooke!" Haley ran towards her, and held her hair back as she threw up.

"Thanks Haley," Brooke said as she wiped her mouth.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked worriedly as she bent down to meet Brooke at eye level.

Brooke looked at Haley's concerned face and smiled.

"I'm fine Haley, it was probably something I ate," Brooke explained.

She saw Haley's face and sighed.

"I'll go to the doctor tomorrow to make sure," Brooke said.

"Thank you," Haley smiled.

"The things I do for you Haley James," Brooke said as she stood up.

"And how I appreciate the things you do for me Brooke Davis," Haley said as they walked to do counter to find Karen there.

"Hey Karen," Haley and Brooke said simultaneously.

"Hey girls, look I've got it under control here, you can go home," Karen said

"Thanks Karen," Haley said as she dragged Brooke out of the café.

"Where are we going?" Brooke asked.

"Your house, you need some rest," Haley said.

"Okay," Brooke said too tired to argue.

(At Nathan's house)

"You need to talk to her!" Lucas yelled.

"I know alright!" Nathan yelled back.

"Go now!" Lucas yelled.

"Fine! I'm going!" Nathan said as he walked out of the house.

This day has been so frustrating.

He walked to the house and knocked twice.

The door opened, and there stood Brooke and Haley.

He looked at one of them.

"We need to talk," he said with a serious look

**Don't you love cliff hangers, I know I do. So that was chapter 3, I hope you like it! I'll try to update chapter 4 soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Here's chapter 4, it came later than I expected, but it's here nonetheless…ENJOY!**

**Oh yeah and Peyton doesn't exist in my story…at least for now**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill**

**CHAPTER 4**

_The door opened, and there stood Brooke and Haley._

_He looked at one of them._

_"We need to talk," He said with a serious look_

Haley looked at him confused, but nodded.

Haley stepped outside with Nathan, and closed the door behind her.

"What's going on?" Haley asked concerned

"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately…about us," he said nervously

"Yeah…what about us?" Haley asked

"I think it would be better if we broke up," Nathan said quickly

"What?" Haley said shocked

"I think we'd work better as friends," Nathan said afraid that she would get angry

Haley was silent.

"Sure…if that's what you think is best," Haley said quietly

"What?" Nathan said shocked that she wasn't blowing up at him

"I felt you drifting apart lately, and I didn't know if it was because of me…" Haley started

"It wasn't you Haley…it was just…," Nathan started

"Let me finish," Haley said. "I didn't know if it was because of me or our relationship…lately I haven't really been…I haven't been…the best girlfriend, but I think it's because I felt that your heart wasn't in our relationship anymore, so I guess mine started to drift away too."

Haley took a deep breath.

"I think being friends will be just fine Nathan…I just want you to be happy," Haley said

Nathan smiled and gave Haley a hug which she gladly returned.

"Thanks Haley," he whispered in her ear as he hugged her.

They pulled apart.

"I told you…it's alright Nathan," Haley smiled

"Still…I think you deserve something…I mean you made me a better person…I would probably still be a jerk if you hadn't came a long," Nathan said

"Its okay," Haley said firmly. "Your hearts just not in it anymore Nate…I get it"

"You always understood me. I hope you find someone Haley, someone that's gonna take care of you, and that's gonna love you unconditionally," Nathan said sincerely

"I know you do Nathan," Haley smiled.

"Now get outta here! My precious time is wasting," Haley joked

"Ay, Ay, Captain," Nathan saluted her and ran off.

Haley smiled sadly as she watched him leave, then when he was out of sight she walked back into Brooke's house.

Brooke was sitting on the couch, anxiously waiting for Haley, until she heard the door open.

"Haley!" Brooke said as she stood from the couch and walked over to Haley.

"What happened? What did he want?" Brooke asked, afraid that maybe Nathan told her about what had happened between them.

"Nathan and I…we broke up," Haley said quietly

"What? Why?" Brooke asked

"Our hearts just aren't in it anymore," Haley shrugged

"Wait…your okay with this? No tears? No sadness?" Brooke asked confused

Haley simply nodded.

"There's got to be something your not telling me…you wouldn't just let this slide…you would fight for it," Brooke said obviously

"Well…I think my heart is with someone else," Haley admitted

"What? Who?" Brooke asked excited

"Jake…" Haley whispered

"Jageilski?" Brooke asked

Haley nodded.

"But…how? Why? He doesn't even live here anymore, he's in Charlotte," Brooke stated

"Well you know how Lucas and I had our vacation, well it was in Charlotte, and in the mean while we were staying with Jake and Jenny," Haley revealed.

"That explains it," Brooke nodded

"Yeah…so anyways I spent a lot of time with Jake…and ever since Nathan began pulling away from me, I began to think about Jake a lot more," Haley said

"Damn…well I don't know what to say…I guess it makes sense," Brooke said

"Yeah…I guess," Haley said quietly

"Well…let's not stay here and brood…lets go do something fun!" Brooke said enthusiastically

"Let's go to the River court," Haley said

"Yeah lets go, maybe Lucas will be there," Brooke said

They left the house, entered Brooke's car, and headed to the River court, where instead of Lucas they found Nathan.

"Hey," Nathan smiled as he saw them.

"Hey Nate," They said simultaneously

"Hey…uh…Lucas and Skillz are on their way here, they said they have a surprise, I was about to call you guys," Nathan said

"Well we're here," Brooke said looking around for any sign of Lucas and Skillz.

"I'm gonna go sit at the table guys," Haley smiled distantly.

"Yeah go ahead Hales," Brooke smiled

They watched as she went to go sit.

They were a considerable distance away from her, so they were able to have a conversation without her hearing it.

"So you broke up?" Brooke asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Yeah," he said sadly

"Why?" Brooke asked

"I'm sure she told you," Nathan said

"She told me her side of it, but I'm sure you didn't just break up with her because your 'heart wasn't in it'," Brooke said making air quotes with her fingers.

"You're right…my hearts with someone else," Nathan explained

Brooke swore she heard her heart breaking at that moment.

"Who?" Brooke whispered

Nathan smiled.

"Well…" he started but was cut off

"Guys, guys," Haley yelled. "Lucas and Skillz are here."

Brooke and Nathan turned towards their direction and someone was walking towards them, someone they didn't think they would see in Tree Hill again.

"Oh my god," Brooke whispered in shock as she watched the person who was now standing in front of her.

Things in Tree Hill just got interesting.

**So there's chapter 4, I know I keep leaving you guys hanging, but what can I say, I love cliff hangers…and also I apologize that this chapter was a little rushed, but I felt that it was needed.**

**Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Here's chapter 5, its here early, but I'm sure that's what you readers wanted, right? Anywho…I hope you guys enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters**

**CHAPTER 5**

_"Oh my god," Brooke whispered in shock as she watched the person who was now standing in front of her._

"Hey Brooke," He smiled as he watched the shock in her eyes. "How's it going Nate?"

"It's going," Nathan replied eyeing the guy in front of him, he couldn't believe he was actually here.

"Now Brooke, are you just gonna stare at me or can I at least get a hug," He said as he opened his arms.

"Oh my god of course," Brooke said as she snapped out of her shock and went to hug him.

Brooke pulled away after a few seconds.

"So how've you been Jake?" Brooke asked

"I'm been good," Jake replied as he looked at her

They both smiled.

"So what brings you here Jake?" Nathan said as he noticed their interaction.

He knew that Jake was harmless, but he couldn't help the twinge of jealousy he felt when they smiled at each other.

"Nothing much," Jake said he went to look at Nathan.

"How long are you staying?" Nathan asked

"Actually I'm back for good," Jake smiled

"What about Nikki?" Brooke asked worried

"Don't worry, I got full custody of Jenny, Nikki won't be bothering me anytime soon," Jake said

"That's great!" Haley said as she joined them.

Brooke smiled as she noticed that Haley went to stand next to Jake.

"Hey Nate, why don't we let Haley and Jake catch up," Brooke said as she began to pull Nathan away.

"But…" Nathan tried to protest, but she had already dragged him away.

"Do you mind telling me why you just dragged me away from them," Nathan said as she let him go.

"They need their alone time," Brooke said trying not to give anything away.

"It's just Jake and Haley…what alone time do they need?" Nathan asked obliviously

"Just leave them be," Brooke said

"Why?" Nathan said stubbornly

"Hey you never did tell me who the mystery girl was," Brooke said desperately trying to change the subject.

"What? Who?" Nathan said quickly

"Before Jake came, you were telling me that your heart was with someone else, and you were about to tell me who it was," Brooke elaborated.

"Oh! THAT mystery girl, well…she…she," Nathan stuttered.

"Well come on! Who is she?" Brooke said

"It's you," Nathan said quickly

"What?" Brooke asked not sure if she heard right.

"It's you, ever since that night, I couldn't stop thinking about you, and I realized that I love you," Nathan revealed.

Brooke stared at him wide eyed.

"Nathan..."

Brooke was at a lost for words so she did the only thing she could think of.

She kissed him.

Nathan was shocked at first but kissed her back.

When they pulled away, Brooke looked back to make sure no one saw them and sighed with relief, then she turned her attention back to Nathan.

"I love you too," She smiled

"I got that," he teased

"Oh shut up," she shoved him playfully

Jake, Lucas, Skillz, and Haley were coming their way.

"Nate, come on we have to take Skillz and Jake home," Lucas said as he dragged Nathan to the car.

"Come on girlie, you're my ride," Haley said as she put her arm around Brooke's shoulders.

They walked to Brooke's car and got in.

"So…where to?" Brooke asked

"Let's just go to your house, we can have a girl's night in," Haley replied

"Alright then," Brooke said as she started the car.

"So what happened with Jake?" Brooke asked with a smile

"We're going on a date on Saturday," Haley answered with a smile of her own.

"I'm happy for you Hales," Brooke said

"Thanks Brooke," Haley said

They arrived at Brooke's house and went inside.

When they got there Brooke got a nauseous feeling and ran to the bathroom.

After Brooke had wiped her mouth she walked out of the bathroom to meet a very concerned Haley.

"Brooke..." Haley started

"I'm going to the doctor tomorrow Haley, today's Sunday, I just want to relax," Brooke said as she walked towards her room.

"Okay I'll be in the living room if you need me," Haley said as she left Brooke alone

Brooke changed and got under the covers.

Brooke didn't know why she was being nauseous, but she hoped that it was something she ate.

If not…then she's screwed.

**There's chapter 5! I hope it made you guys happy…please review…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Oh my god, I am so sorry for the wait, I just didn't have any computer access lately…but atleast I have updated now right?

p.s. this chapter didn't go down exactly as I wanted it, but I just wanted to get atleast one chapter out.

I dedicate this chapter to my cousin Alyssa, cause without her this story wouldn't exist…I luv ya cuz!! )

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything…but would it kill somebody to give me James Lafferty…possibly in a cake…hmm…yummy…

Anyywhoo…

On to the story…

**CHAPTER 6**

It was now Monday.

Naturally Brooke hated Mondays, but she hated this Monday for an entirely different reason, she was to go to the doctor directly after school, and see what was wrong with her.

Right now she was bored out of her mind, she was in her last class, but she would rather be bored and listen to her teacher drone on about whatever the hell he was talking about than go to the doctor. She has a really bad feeling about it, and she really doesn't want to find out why.

_Maybe I'm overreacting, maybe I am worrying about nothing_,Brooke thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the bell.

_Oh…joy_, Brooke thought sarcastically.

She got her stuff and walked out into the hall where she spotted Haley.

"Hey Haley," Brooke said as she walked up to her.

"Oh hey Brooke," Haley said as she stopped the conversation she was having to look at Brooke. "Your going to your appointment right?"

"Yeah I was actually on my way to my car now," Brooke answered.

"Appointment?" Jake asked confused.

Brooke hadn't even registered Jake's presence until he spoke, and realized that Haley was talking to him before she had walked up to her.

"Yeah…" Brooke said uneasily.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked worriedly.

"Yeah…I've just been feeling queasy lately," Brooke replied.

"I hope it's nothing serious," Jake said.

"I hope so too," Brooke said seriously.

"Brooke you better go or your gonna be late," Haley said as she looked at her watch.

"Oh your right…well I gotta run…I'll see you guys later," Brooke said quickly as she turned to the direction of the parking lot to get her car. "Bye!"

Jake and Haley watched her as she ran down the hall, then they turned towards each other, unsure of what to do next.

Lucas said he had a date, Nathan said he was just going to stay home, Skillz said that he had to help his dad, and Junk and Fergie were probably off playing basketball, which left Jake and Haley all alone.

Haley's stomach grumbled, and she blushed fiercely.

Jake just laughed and asked, "Want to go to Karen's?"

"Hell yes!" Haley laughed as she looped her arm through Jake's as they left the school and headed off to the Café.

(Meanwhile with Brooke)

She had made it to her car, but she couldn't bring herself to start it. She was too scared to go to the hospital.

_Come on Brooke, you can do this, stop being such a wuss and start the friggin car! _She scolded herself.

"It's now or never," she said out loud before she sighed and started the car.

(10 minutes later)

Brooke had made it to the hospital with time to spare, but decided to just get it over with, and walked up to the desk.

"I'm Brooke Davis, I have an appointment right now," Brooke told the nurse that was sitting at the desk.

The nurse looked her name up on the computer, and smiled.

"The doctor will be with you shortly," the nurse told her.

"Thank you," Brooke said quietly and walked over to take a seat.

After a few minutes a young male doctor came out.

"Brooke Davis?" he asked the room.

"That's me," Brooke said as she stood up and walked over to the doctor.

"Come with me, we're just gonna take a few tests," he told her.

Brooke just nodded and hoped that everything was gonna be okay.

(Back at Nathan's house)

Nathan was on his couch watching a basketball game.

He would rather be hanging out with Brooke, but he couldn't since she said she had a doctor's appointment.

He had asked questions, but she told him that she thought she had the flu, and had to make sure with the doctor.

He hoped her appointment was over soon, she had told him that she would come to his house right after.

So he was left to his own devices until Brooke came, and that's when the real fun would begin.

Nathan smirked as he began to think about the rest of the afternoon.

(Meanwhile at Karen's Café)

The bells jingled and entered two laughing teenagers.

"Jake…you did not just make a face at that six year old," Haley laughed.

"What? He started it," Jake smiled.

"Oh please, what did that poor kid do to you to deserve that?" Haley asked smiling.

"He…uh…he was checking you out…and I had to teach him how to respect a lady," Jake nodded as if agreeing with himself.

"Whatever you say Jakey," Haley said in a singsong voice.

"Fine don't believe that I was defending you," Jake said in a mock hurt voice.

"Aw poor baby…I'll buy you an ice cream to make you feel better," Haley suggested..

"Score!" Jake cheered.

They both laughed and went to the counter to order their food.

(Back with Brooke)

"Okay Miss Davis…we are done with the tests, I'll call you later today with the results," the doctor told her.

"Thank you," Brooke said quietly as she left his office.

She left the hospital and walked over to her car.

When she got in she took a deep breath and started the car, she was gonna get some answers at her next stop.

(Back at Nathan's)

Nathan was extremely bored so he decided to call Lucas.

Date or not, Lucas should have to make time for his little brother.

So Nathan picked up the phone and dialed his cell, it rung twice before Lucas answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Luke…what's up?" Nathan asked innocently.

"Nate I told you I had a date, what do you want?" Lucas said frustratedly.

"Nothing, but I am uber bored!" Nathan whined.

"Nathan I love you, but now is not the time," Lucas said.

"But Luke…" Nathan started.

"Bye Nathan."

And with that said Lucas hung up, and Nathan stared at his phone in shock.

"What a bitch," Nathan muttered.

He wasn't really angry, he was just so friggin bored!

Then he heard a knock at the door, and he sprung up to answer it, and was relieved to see that it was Brooke.

"Hey Brooke," Nathan smiled.

He leaned down to kiss her, but she just ignored the gesture and walked past him and into the house.

Nathan had his eyes closed and his lips puckered up, and when he opened his eyes and saw she had stepped into he house, he felt like an idiot.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he closed the door and turned to find Brook sitting on the couch.

"I need to ask you something about the night we…spent together," Brooke said awkwardly.

Nathan smirked, "What about it?"

"It's about how we did it…" Brooke started.

"Well Brooke…men and women have these urges and these urges lead to…" Nathan started.

"Not like that you jackass," Brooke snapped at him.

Nathan stopped smiling.

"I'm talking about if we used protection," Brooke explained.

"I usually leave that to the girl," Nathan said.

"And I usually leave it to the guy," Brooke said.

Nathan's eyes widened, and Brooke began to hyperventilate.

"Brooke your not…your not pregnant are you?" Nathan asked fearfully.

"I don't know! That's why I had that appointment today, the doctor is suppose to call me with the results…" Brooke said as her phone rang.

"It's the doctor," Brooke said before she answered her phone.

"Hello? Yes…okay. So you got the results? Well give it to me straight doc. What? Are you sure? Thanks…I guess," Brooke said quietly before she hung up.

"Well…are you pregnant?" Nathan asked.

When he asked this Brooke burst into tears.

_Oh crap…that can't be good, _Nathan thought as he saw his future slipping away.

Brooke started crying harder.

_That definitely can't be good, _Nathan thought fearfully.

If someone were to look through Nathan Scott's window they would see a crying Brooke Davis on the floor, and a very distraught Nathan pacing.

And whoever was looking through that window would think one thing:

That definitely can't be good.

**A.N: Don't you just love me! I finally give you and update, and I fill it up with drama! I SO TOTALLY ROCK!!! Anyywayyys…the amount of reviews I get will determine when my next update will be…am I threatening you, you ask? Maybe I am, but does that make me such a bad person, you still get your next update don't you…uh oh there's a cop…like I said I'm not threatening you…and…uh…I gotta go…like right now. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Yes…I know you all hate me cause I seem to have this weird addiction to cliffhangers, but I hope this chapter makes up for it, I was kinda bored, so you should thank my bored-ness for this chappie.

Also this psycho reviewer knows where I live and she threatened me to update or else she was gonna smother me in my sleep…

Speaking of which…

Alyssa your crazy dog almost killed me!

I told you I was gonna try to update!

Anyywhoo…faithful readers you should thank my crazy cousin and her rabid poodle for this update, my bored-ness was just a plus…



**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing…and I'm still waiting on that cake…

Sooo…

On to the story…

**CHAPTER 7**

Brooke was still crying but she managed out a sentence.

"I'm not pregnant."

"Brooke don't worry its gonna be…wait…what did you just say?" Nathan asked.

Brooke got up from the floor and looked at him and sniffled and smiled.

"I'm not pregnant."

"Then why were you crying," Nathan asked.

"They were tears of joy Doofus," Brooke said laughing slightly.

Nathan sighed in relief.

"You scared the crap out of me," Nathan said.

Brooke pouted playfully.

"Forgive me?"

Nathan smirked.

"I don't know…your gonna have to do something for me," he said.

"What?" Brooke asked.

Nathan leaned down to whisper in her ear.

His first few words made her smirk, but then she gasped and smacked him.

"Ew! You pervert! That's disgusting," Brooke yelled.

Nathan started laughing.

"I was just joking…I wanted you to laugh," he said.

"Puh-lease you don't have the power to make me laugh," Brooke told him confidently.

Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" he asked.

Brooke just nodded her head vigorously.

"Yup yup," she said energetically.

Nathan just smirked and picked her up and carried her to the couch where he began to tickle her.

"Nathan! Stop!" Brooke giggled.

"No thanks…I'm busy making you laugh," Nathan said as he continued to tickle her.

"Nathan if you don't stop…you are NEVER getting any," Brooke threatened.

Nathan immediately stopped.

"That was low Brooke," Nathan said as he shook his head.

"Aw come here," Brooke said as she pulled him from the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

Their kisses went from slow and gentle, to quick and passionate in record time.

Too bad for them their was a knock at the door.

Nathan and Brooke broke apart reluctantly, and Nathan went to answer the door.

He was surprised to see who was at the door.

"Jake? Haley? What are you guys doing here?" Nathan asked, he also noticed that Jake and Haley were holding hands, but decided to let it go…for now.

"Well Jake and I were wondering if you wanted to hang out, seeing as everyone else had their own plans…" Haley explained.

"Brooke? What are you doing here?" Jake asked as he noticed that Brooke was sitting on the couch.

"What? Me? Oh nothing…I just came by to see if…Nathan wanted to hang out," Brooke said nervously as she walked over to the door.

Haley eyed her.

"Then why didn't you call us?" Haley asked confusedly.

"I was…but…Nathan's house was closer to me…so I came here first," Brooke explained.

"Okay…well…we're here now," Haley smiled.

"Yeah lets go somewhere," Jake said.

"Like where?" Brooke asked.

"Ooh! I know! Let's go to the park!" Haley suggested excitedly.

"I'm cool with that," Jake said.

"Yeah why not…there should be a basketball court there," Nathan shrugged.

"Sounds perfect!" Brooke said as she went over to Haley, and turned to look at Nathan.

"Are we gonna walk there or take someone's car?" Brooke asked.

"Let's take my car," Nathan said.

Everyone agreed and got into the car; Nathan driving, Brooke shotgun, and Jake and Haley in the backseat.

(10 minutes later)

"We're here!" Nathan announced.

"Great!" Brooke said as she got out of the car.

"Let's do this!" Jake said as he got out as well.

"Come on Nate," Haley said as she got out.

"Okay," Nathan said distractedly as he watched Haley get out of the car and jump on Jake's back laughing.

He shook his head and got out of the car.

"Ooh Jake lets go on the swings!" Haley said as she pulled Jake to the swings.

"Aye Aye Captain!" Jake saluted her as she pulled him.

Nathan was just staring at them, and Brooke noticed.

"Hey what's wrong?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing," Nathan answered as he kept his gaze on Jake and Haley.

Jake was pushing Haley on the swing as she continued to laugh.

Brooke looked at Nathan again.

He turned around and saw her looking at him, and he sighed.

"It's just…when did Jake and Haley get so buddy-buddy?" he asked.

"I don't know, since he came back, I guess," Brooke shrugged. "Why?"

"It just seems weird I guess…its not like her to move on so quickly," Nathan said.

Brooke looked at him confused.

"Well look at her Nate…she's happy…did you want her to suffer and mope after you?" she asked.

"Of course not, I just thought that our relationship meant more to her. Not even a week later and she's already moving on to Jake," Nathan said.

"Nate I think your being a tad hypocritical," Brooke said.

"What? How?" Nathan said slightly offended.

"Well technically…you cheated on her, while you were drunk, might I add…you didn't tell her about it…you broke up with her…and you have moved on to me," Brooke reasoned. "Sounds to me, like your more a fault than she is."

"Don't lecture me Brooke, I know what I did. No, wait, scratch that, what WE did," Nathan snapped.

Brooke raised her hands in surrender,

"Your right…and what we did was horrible…but I think we should tell her," Brooke said.

"What!" Nathan exclaimed. "Are you on crack?! If we tell her, we are both screwed!"

Brooke looked back towards Jake and Haley's direction to make sure they didn't hear Nathan's outburst.

Thankfully, they were too wrapped up in each other to notice.

"Keep it down Nate," Brooke warned.

Nathan just continued to look at her.

"Look…I don't like lying to her, and ever since that night it's all I've been doing, and I want it to stop. Haley deserves the truth…and the truth can only bring us closer together," Brooke said.

Nathan sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"Your right…we should tell her…lets just not do it today…please," Nathan said.

"Alright…now lets go interrupt the love birds," Brooke laughed as she looped her arm through Nathan's.

Nathan groaned, "Don't call them that."

Brooke just laughed, and continued to pull him towards the swings.

When they walked up to Jake and Haley they laughed at the scene before them:

Haley was trying to push Jake on the swing, and Jake was trying to leave as much dead weight as possible to make it harder for her.

"Come on Haley," Jake whined playfully.

"Jake I can't…" Haley said as she struggled to push him.

She pushed so hard that her hands slipped down, so now her hands were pushing his butt, but she was too preoccupied with trying to make the swing move to notice.

Jake however did notice and smirked.

"Haley if you wanted to cop a feel all you had to do was ask," Jake said as he laughed at her reaction.

Haley hands snapped back and she lost her balance and fell back onto her butt.

Jake got up off the swing and went to help her up.

But Nathan also went to help her up.

Brooke saw this and jumped on Nathan's back, which cause him to fall as well.

"Ow! Brooke! What the hell!" Nathan exclaimed.

He was face down on the grass and Brooke was still on his back.

Jake and Haley had yet to notice since Jake was picking her up.

"Nathan what is wrong with you!" Brooke whispered harshly.

"What did I do!" Nathan asked bewildered.

"You were about to pick her up when you saw that Jake was going to," she explained quietly.

"He could have dropped her again!" Nathan reasoned.

"Nate, why would he do that?" Broke asked him as she stood up.

"I don't know…Jake's weird like that," Nathan said as he stood up as well.

"You're really losing it Nate," Brooke said as she shook her head and walked over towards Jake and Haley, leaving Nathan alone.

"I am?" Nathan asked himself.

He shrugged and followed Brooke.

"Hey guys! Haley are you okay?" Brooke asked.

Jake had picked her up, and she seemed fine, but Brooke wanted to make sure.

"Oh yeah I'm fine…but there's something wrong with Jake's leg," Haley said innocently.

"There is?" Jake asked as he looked down at his leg.

"Yup," Haley said before she kicked him.

"Ow!" Jake exclaimed as he rubbed his leg to soothe the pain, then he got up and smiled. "Oh I get it you're getting back at me since I got you all hot and bothered, I understand, I'm too much for you…it's okay Haley, I usually have that affect on women."

Haley just gave him a look and Jake stopped smiling.

"You're gonna regret that Jageilski," Haley warned in a low voice.

"It's true Jake, she has the ability to castrate you," Brooke told him seriously.

His eyes widened, and his hands immediately went to cover his manhood.

"No please! Spare me! I have a daughter!" Jake exclaimed.

Haley and Brooke looked at each other and laughed.

"You're such a loser Jake," Nathan said with a shake of his head.

"Hey! I bet if it were your balls on the line you would be saying differently," Jake defended.

Nathan shrugged, "I don't know…probably."

Brooke just laughed, "Whatever Nate."

"Alright enough of this, suddenly being here doesn't interest me as much as it did before," Haley said.

"I wonder why," Jake said playfully.

Haley just stuck her tongue out in response.

"Haley's right this is boring," Brooke said.

"Yeah maybe we could…" Nathan trailed off as someone caught his eye.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"Hey guys is that Lucas?" Nathan asked.

"Where?" Haley asked.

"Over there by the sidewalk," Nathan said.

"Hey that is Lucas," Brooke said.

"I thought he had a date, what's he doing here?" Haley asked.

"Let's go ask him," Jake said.

"Yeah let's go," Haley agreed.

Jake started going towards him but noticed that Haley wasn't following, so he rolled his eyes playfully and pointed to his back. "Get on."

Haley smiled and jumped on his back.

Once Haley was on right, Jake ran towards Lucas, leaving Brooke and Nathan alone once again.

"They are so cute," Brooke giggled.

"You're cute," Nathan countered.

"Down boy, let's go see Lucas, before you start getting all frisky," Brooke said as she walked away.

Nathan sighed and reluctantly followed.

"Hey Luke!" Brooke said.

"Hey," Nathan said.

"What's up guys?" Lucas said.

"Don't give us that Lucas, what are you doing here?" Haley asked going straight to the point.

"Yeah Lucas, we thought you had a date," Jake said.

Lucas looked down at his feet. "It didn't work out."

"She was a psycho wasn't she? See Luke I told you that anyone who wanted to go on a date in the afternoon was crazy," Nathan said.

"What? No she just wasn't my type," Lucas explained.

"Aw Luke you'll find somebody," Brooke said.

"Hey! Lucas I just remembered, my sister told me she was gonna move back!" Haley said excitedly.

"Which one?" Lucas asked.

"Taylor!" Haley exclaimed.

Lucas's eyes widened while Brooke and Nathan smirked, Jake on the other hand had no idea what was going on so just continued to listen to the conversation.

"She is?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah she's coming on Friday, I can't believe I forgot," Haley said.

"Lucas this is so perfect!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Totally," Nathan agreed.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Jake asked.

"Oh sorry Jake, it's just that before Taylor left she and Lucas were dating, yes I know what a shocker, but when she was gonna leave they didn't want to deal with the whole long distance thing so they broke up, but she promised she would come back," Haley explained.

"Oh," Jake said dumbfounded.

"Thanks Haley," Lucas said sarcastically.

Haley just smiled cheekily.

"Well I'm gonna go…do stuff," Lucas said awkwardly.

"I'll go with you," Nathan said.

"No!" Lucas said quickly. "I have to get ready for T — something."

"Oh please Lucas we know you want to go get ready for my sister," Haley said laughing.

"Whatever," Lucas said defeatedly. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye," they all said in unison as they watched Lucas walk away.

"Come on Jakey we should get going too," Haley said.

"You're right I have to go get Jenny," Jake said.

"I could drop you off," Nathan suggested.

"Nah it's cool," Jake said. "Bye guys."

"Bye," Haley said.

Nathan and Brooke watched them walk away hand in hand.

"I guess love is in the air," Brooke said as she looked up at Nathan.

When Jake and Haley were out of sight Brooke took hold of his hand.

Nathan looked down at their clasped hands.

"I guess it is."

**A.N: Are you guys happy? I went against my beliefs and I didn't give you a cliffhanger! And I know I kinda confused you with Nathan's reaction to Jake and Haley, but I want to make you guys guess. Is he jealous? Overly protective? Ha! Only I know suckas! But I still love you, and I will love you even more if you review. Seriously, reviews keep me from going emo, so unless you want me dead…review!**

**:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Okay I know I suck majorly…and I know that sounded a bit dirty, but lets steer away from my perverted mind and get to my point I know you all must hate me with my lack of updates, but it's only because of my lack of inspiration! Oh yeah and my lack of ideas but that's neither here nor there…which reminds me…if anyone has any ideas for this story then message me! Your ideas will help me greatly!

**Disclaimer:** I own nada!

Sooo…

On to the story…

**CHAPTER 8**

It was now Thursday, three days after that dreaded Monday. Nathan and Brooke still haven't told Haley, thanks to Nathan's constant begging, but Nathan couldn't get out of it today. Brooke has put her foot down and will not take no for an answer.

They were currently on their way to lunch. They had agreed on telling her during lunch, and they were nervous as hell.

"Brooke are you sure this is a good idea? I mean…we don't HAVE to tell her," Nathan said.

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Nathan we talked about this already and as unappealing as it sounds, we are going to tell her what happened," Brooke replied.

"But Brooke…what good can come of this?" Nathan asked.

"I will have no guilt over our relationship," Brooke answered with a shrug.

Nathan sighed. He knew Brooke was stubborn but he didn't think she was this stubborn. He decided to just let it go, and listen to Brooke, its not like she was gonna listen to him anyway.

"Fine lets get this over with," Nathan relented.

"Okay, but first we need to find Haley. Where is she?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know…she's probably with Jake," Nathan said with distaste.

Brooke noticed the tone of his voice when he spoke that sentence, and it didn't sit well with her, but she decided that she will bring it up later, right now they had to find Haley.

"Where could she…Oh! I found her! She's over there!" Brooke said as she pointed to the grass where Haley was seated under a tree reading a book. "You gotta trust tutorgirl to choose reading over socializing."

Nathan stared at Haley. She looked so care free as she read her book, but he knew it would be short lived. He and Brooke were going to hurt her greatly, and for the first time he was glad that she had Jake, because she was gonna need someone to help her through it.

"Come on Brooke its now or never," Nathan said as he went to grab her hand.

"Nate I think it'd be better if we don't hold hands," Brooke reasoned.

"True," Nathan agreed as he put his hands in his pockets and started towards Haley as Brooke followed.

As they got near her, Haley heard their footsteps and looked up.

"Hi guys," Haley said with a smile.

"Hey," they said together in unison as they smiled at her nervously.

"Hay is for horses my dear friends…have I taught you two nothing?" Haley said playfully.

Brooke and Nathan laughed.

"So Haley…where's Jake?" Nathan said, avoiding the actual reason they were there.

Brooke gave him a look, but he ignored it as Haley started to answer his question while looking down at her book.

"Oh he stayed home, his parents went out of town and he couldn't find anyone to look after Jenny," Haley explained.

Nathan nodded in understanding, while Brooke continued to glare at him, which seemed to go unnoticed by Haley.

"What about Lucas?" Nathan asked as he continued to beat around the bush.

Brooke rolled her eyes as she listened to Nathan.

_He is such a wuss_, Brooke thought.

"Lucas is talking to this new girl…I think her name is Peyton or something," Haley answered.

"Why?" Brooke asked. "I thought he liked Taylor."

She couldn't help but join in on the conversation. When Lucas's love life was involved, or anyone's for that matter, she just had to know what was going on.

Haley looked up from her book.

"He does...but principal Turner told him that he had to show her around," Haley replied.

"Oh," Brooke said dumbfounded.

"You always did like to be involved in other peoples love lives," Haley laughed.

Brooke smiled. Haley knew her better than anyone else, and she always seemed to cheer her up when she was down.

That thought made her frown.

Haley has never done anything to anyone, she wouldn't hurt a fly, and yet she was about to tell her something that would most likely break her, and Brooke wasn't gonna be able to cheer her up.

She knew that telling Haley would hurt her, but if Haley ever found out in any other way, it would hurt her even more.

Brooke sighed. She had to do it now, or else she wouldn't have the guts to do it later.

Brooke looked over at Nathan and gave him a look that said, 'we gotta tell her now or else.'

Nathan sighed and nodded.

Haley noticed their exchange.

"What's going on guys?" Haley asked worriedly.

"Haley…Nathan and I have something to tell you…and you're not gonna like it," Brooke explained slowly.

"What is it?" Haley asked.

"Well…you remember how you took that trip with Lucas a while ago," Brooke started.

"Yeah what about it?" Haley asked unsure as to why they were bringing it up.

"You know how you left me to watch after Nathan and-" Brooke was cut off.

"She did what?" Nathan said shocked.

Haley's eyes widened.

"Oh shut up Nathan that's not the point, and it doesn't matter anymore you two broke up," Brooke said.

"But she didn't trust me when we were together!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Well she shouldn't have trusted you in the fist place!" Brooke yelled.

"Oh and like she was supposed to trust you!" Nathan yelled back.

"Okay guys stop it! What is this all about!?" Haley yelled.

Brooke and Nathan stopped glaring at each other and realized that they still haven't told Haley what happened.

Brooke sighed.

"Haley while you and Lucas were away…Nathan and I…well…we got drunk and-"

Haley's eyes widened and she began to shake her head vigorously and she felt tears come to her eyes.

"Oh no…no, no, no, no, no, do not tell me what I think you're going tell me," Haley pleaded.

"Haley we are so sorry," Nathan said as he took a step toward her.

"No!" Haley said as she stood up from the ground. "Don't come near me Nathan."

Brooke then took a step towards her but immediately stopped when Haley spoke again.

"You too Brooke!" Haley yelled. "I can't believe you two would do this to me."

Haley shook her head as she picked up all of her stuff from the floor and walked away angrily, as she went to find Lucas, leaving Nathan and Brooke alone by the tree.

Nathan looked around, and Brooke looked at him confused.

"What?" she asked.

"I just can't believe nobody noticed us with all of the yelling," Nathan shrugged.

Brooke gave him an incredulous look.

"Are you serious? We just hurt Haley…and the first thing you think about is the fact that nobody noticed her blow up at us," Brooke said.

Nathan shrugged.

"I just don't want to think about it," Nathan said sadly.

Brooke sighed and put her arm around his shoulders.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Brooke asked him.

Nathan nodded and Brooke led him to her car.

Neither of them knew where they were headed, but any place seemed better then Tree Hill High at the moment.

**A.N: Okay people as I said, I am seriously lacking inspiration! So please review me, and I will have plenty of inspiration to update! I especially like long reviews…they make me oh so happy…**

**One more thing! If I get enough reviews I may update earlier than usual! **

**Once again…I am NOT threatening you…I repeat…I AM NOT THREATENING YOU!**

**Just PLEASE review!**

**:D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Okay I'd like to say thanks to all the reviewers you guys totally make my day! I also want to thank you guys for being so patient with me, I will really, really, really, really try to update sooner and faster!

**Disclaimer:** My birthday is coming up so there is still hope! But until then…no I don't own anything.

Sooo…

On to my greatly awesome, awesome-tastic story…

**CHAPTER 9**

Haley was determined to find Lucas. She needed him right now. She needed comfort. She was so hurt. She couldn't believe that Brooke and Nathan did that to her. Brooke was her best friend, I mean there was Lucas, but that was totally different. Lucas was a guy, he didn't understand her the way Brooke did. And Nathan was her boyfriend. Yes, she is with Jake now, but that doesn't stop the hurt she feels at the fact that Nathan cheated on her.

Haley cleared her thoughts as she spotted Lucas at a lunch table with a girl, who she assumed was Peyton.

She quickly made her way towards them. And Lucas noticed her coming his way and smiled.

"Hey!" Lucas exclaimed as she stood before him.

Haley smiled sadly and was tempted to answer him with her 'hay is for horses' bit, but thought against it.

"Hi Lucas…look I hate to interrupt, but I need to talk to you," Haley said sadly.

Lucas stopped smiling. "Why? What's wrong?" he asked.

Haley looked over at Peyton who was suddenly very interested with the food in her tray.

"Peyton?" Haley asked to get her attention, but still unsure of the girls name.

Peyton's head shot up, surprised that the girl knew her name. "Yeah? You want me to leave right? That's cool I'll just get out of your hair," she said quickly, already picking her stuff up, but stopped when Haley spoke.

"Don't. I actually need some feminine help too," Haley said nicely.

Peyton smiled lightly and sat back down.

Lucas was confused. "What about Brooke?"

"She is the reason I wanted to talk to you. Actually it's more like she and Nathan," Haley said angrily.

"What happened?" Lucas asked, though he feared that he already knew the answer.

"They told me they had a drunken night together," Haley exclaimed.

"Haley…uh…don't hate me for asking this…but…why do care? I mean…you and Nathan broke up, so it's all the same right?" Lucas asked nervously.

Haley glared at him. "That's not the point Lucas! It's the fact that they betrayed me!"

"But your not together anymore," Lucas explained slowly.

"You are such an airhead Lucas! You're supposed to be helping me!" Haley exclaimed.

Lucas shrugged helplessly, sometimes Haley wondered if the boy was good for anything.

Peyton shook her head at Lucas's antics and decided to help Haley out.

"Lucas, whether you think so or not, Haley does have a right to be upset," Peyton said as she stood up and walked towards Haley.

"Come on Haley, let's blow this joint. We could go to my place and talk," Peyton suggested.

"Sounds good," Haley nodded, she may have just met her, but she felt like she could trust Peyton.

Haley looked at Lucas, walked over to him and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Thanks for nothing butthead," Haley said.

And with that she and Peyton left leaving Lucas.

He just rubbed the back of his head and watched the two walk away.

_That's the last time I try to help you Nathan_, Lucas thought angrily and shook his head.

(With Brooke and Nathan)

They both stepped out of their car and walked towards the beach.

Brooke thought it was peaceful enough for them to collect their thoughts, and Nathan just didn't want to argue with her.

They started walking along the shore in silence as they let their thoughts consume them.

_I hope Haley forgives us, I mean we did tell her; we didn't keep it a secret, well not for that long anyway, but we did tell her, that should count for something_, Nathan thought.

_Haley has every right to be upset with us, but I hope she forgives us, I can't imagine my life without my best friend. What if she completely shuns us? What if she never does forgive us? What if I lose my best friend? _Brooke thought as silent tears began to smear down her face.

Nathan saw her tears and stopped walking to pull her over to him.

Brooke looked up at him and closed her eyes as he used his thumb to wipe her tears away.

So they just stood there holding each other by the shore in silence.

No words were needed, because they knew they had each other.

(With Peyton and Haley)

Peyton has just walked into her room with Haley in tow.

"So you want to talk about it now?" Peyton asked her as she sat down on her computer chair.

"Yeah," Haley answered as she sat down on Peyton's bed.

"So what exactly happened?" Peyton asked.

"Well what exactly do you know?" Haley asked, she was confused as to what Peyton already knew since she was new. Plus she wasn't sure if Lucas had told her about Brooke and Nathan.

"Lets see…I know that Nathan and Lucas are half brothers, that Brooke is the captain of the cheerleading squad, that you and Nathan used to date, but you're now dating Jake, I know that you and Brooke are best friends, or used to be anyway, I know that Brooke and Nathan 'had a drunken night together' as you put it earlier, I know that you are hurting right now, and I know that you need help to cope with this," Peyton said all in one breath.

Haley just stared at Peyton with her jaw dropped.

Peyton just shrugged, and stood up as she heard someone at the door.

"Wait here, I'll be right back," Peyton said as she walked out of her room and down the stairs to open the door.

"Lucas?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, look I came to apologize to Haley, I know I was being an ass," Lucas explained.

"Wait…how do you know where I live?" Peyton asked suspiciously.

"I looked you up in the school records," Lucas admitted sheepishly.

Peyton rolled her eyes and let him in.

"She's upstairs, first door to the right," Peyton explained.

Lucas nodded and ran up the staircase, and into her room.

Haley was too busy looking at Peyton's drawings to notice him though; even as he sat down next to her she was still oblivious of his presence.

"Hales," Lucas said causing her to jump and clasp her hand to her chest.

"Dammit Lucas! You trying to kill me or something!" Haley exclaimed as her breath began to even out.

"I came to tell you that I'm sorry for the way I acted back at school," Lucas explained.

Haley sighed. "It's okay Lucas, you're a guy, I don't expect you to understand."

"And I'm sorry for that, it's just that…I don't want you to cut them out of your life for a mistake they made," Lucas reasoned.

"But they lied to me," Haley said quietly.

"And they had the guts to tell you the truth," Lucas said.

Haley sighed.

"Look I'm not saying that you have to forgive them right now, but promise me that you won't hold this against them forever," Lucas pleaded.

"I promise," Haley answered quietly.

"Thank you," Lucas said before he kissed her on the forehead and stood up. "I'll leave you and Peyton to your 'girly' stuff."

Haley laughed. "You know…maybe you should stay for the 'girly' stuff its been awhile since I last put makeup on you."

Lucas's eyes widened. "Haley we agreed never to bring that up again."

"Oh come on Lukey, you looked so pretty," Haley said in a baby voice.

"Really? Cause I always thought it was a bit – what the hell am I saying? Look I'll get of your hair while I go do some 'manly' things," Lucas said as he flexed his arms as he tried to show off his muscles.

"Yeah whatever you say," Haley laughed.

"It is whatever I say," Lucas said cockily.

"Get out of here weirdo," Haley said playfully.

"Fine. Besides I have to get ready for tomorrow anyways," Lucas smirked.

"What's tomorrow?" Haley asked confused.

"Taylor's coming duh, so I'm gonna get out of here and practice my flirting, for hope of a little something, something," Lucas said as he wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ew! Dude that's my sister! That's it! Get outta here!" Haley said playfully as she got up and pushed Lucas out of the room.

She kept pushing him until they were downstairs and she was pushing him out the door.

"Don't worry Haley! I'll tape it for you!" Lucas exclaimed playfully as she closed the door in his face.

All Haley heard was his laughter and she shook her head.

"Perv," Haley muttered with a smile.

Just then Peyton walked out of her kitchen.

"Still want to talk about it?" Peyton asked.

"Nah," Haley said with a smile. "Let's just hang out, and get to know each other better."

"Sounds like a plan," Peyton said with a smile, she was just so glad that she actually made friends on her first day.

Yes, she had a feeling there was gonna be more drama in the future, but she had new friends!

Anything else was gonna have to wait.

(At the beach)

Nathan and Brooke ended up sitting on the sand with Brooke in between Nathan's legs, and Nathan with his arms around her.

They were just staring out at the water in a peaceful silence.

That was until Brooke decided to speak.

"Hey Nathan," Brooke said quietly.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Do you think she will forgive us?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah I do," Nathan answered honestly. "But until then, lets just not think about it."

Brooke nodded, but she wanted to talk about something, she couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Hey what's our thing?" Brooke asked suddenly.

"What?" Nathan asked with a laugh.

"All corny couples have a thing…you know, like some have their 'spots' or their 'song'…so what's our thing?" Brooke asked.

"But we aren't a corny couple," Nathan explained.

"But I want us to have a thing," Brooke whined.

Nathan shook his head and stared at the water as he tried to think of a 'thing' that he and Brooke could share.

Then he noticed that the sun was setting.

"That's it!" Nathan exclaimed.

"What?" Brooke asked confusedly.

"The sunset could be our thing," Nathan exclaimed.

Brooke looked at the sunset and smiled. "The sunset is perfect."

Then she looked up at Nathan. "Now everytime I see a sunset I'll think of you."

Nathan looked down at her and smiled. "And I'll think of you."

They shared a gentle kiss, and settled back to their previous positions to watch the rest of the sunset.

They both had a content feeling.

And they both felt like everything was gonna be okay.

**The end of chapter 9**

**A.N: Okay I'm not good with the sappy stuff, but I tried. So please reward me with a review! They are greatly appreciated, and they keep me alive! Please review! Pleeeaaseee! I beg you! **

**Okay enough of my groveling just please review. **

**Please.**

**Damn I write 'please' so much that it looks foreign even to me.**

**Oh well one more won't hurt.**

**Please review!**

**:D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **That last chapter didnt really recieve many reviews, but I'm hoping this one does. So please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** Still no cake, so alas...I own nothing.

Sooo…

Here's the next chapter…

**CHAPTER 10**

It was finally Friday. For some reason the last week felt like an eternity to Brooke. She figured it was because it was so drama filled and she knew today was gonna be no different.

She let out a yawn and turned to look at Nathan who was asleep next to her.

Where were they sleeping you ask?

Well in her bed of course.

Are they naked?

Only emotionally.

You see Brooke doesnt want to rush into a physical relationship, seeing as that already caused too many problems, and Nathan being the pushover that he is, reluctantly agreed.

Brooke smiled at him and was gonna go back to sleep, but as soon as she closed her eyes her alarm went off she turned it off quickly, not wanting the noise to wake Nathan, but it suceeded.

Nathan sat up groggily at looked at Brooke.

"What time is it?" he asked hoarsely.

"Seven," Brooke answered quietly. "We better get ready or else we're gonna be late for school."

Nathan nodded and Brooke stood up and went over to her closet and bent down to look for some clothes.

Nathan smirked at the view he was getting, but wiped it away as Brooke turned to look at him.

"Were you just checking me out Mr.Scott?" Brooke asked as she stood up and walked over to the bed.

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't," Nathan shrugged as he stood up and looked for his shoes.

When he bent down to look under the bed, it was Brooke's turn to smirk at the view she was getting.

Nathan turned around and saw Brooke's smirk.

"Were you just checking me out Ms.Davis?" Nathan mocked as he stood up to look at her.

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't," Brooke said as she leaned up to give him a long, sensual kiss.

She pulled away and smirked at the fact that Nathan still had his eyes closed.

"Besides..." Brooke began as she broke him out of his reverie. "It's not my fault you have a nice ass," she said as she walked out of the room, leaving Nathan alone.

He shook his head and laughed.

"I have something else that's pretty 'nice'," Nathan said to himself with a smirk.

He continued to look for his shoes. He found them and put them on.

All he had to do now was wait for Brooke, so that they could be on their way to school.

(Peyton's house)

If you were to walk into Peyton Sawyer's house right at this moment, you would think that she just had one of the biggest parties of the year.

There were soda cans, candy wrapppers, popcorn, red cups, plates, empty pizza boxes, and two girls on the living room floor.

Haley and Peyton stayed up late watching movies, eating junk food, and Haley's favorite...making fun of Lucas.

They were both so tired that they didn't have the energy to go upstairs so they just fell asleep on the floor.

But they were both woken up by the knocking on the door.

Peyton stood up and walked over to the door quickly, wanting the annoying noise to stop.

She opened the door to reveal Lucas Scott, with a big smile on his face, and his backpack on.

"Wow Peyton...you look...like crap," Lucas said with a laugh.

"Ha...friggin...ha," Peyton said dryly. "What do you want?"

"Well it is Friday, and we have this thing called school, and Haley will blow a fuse if she misses it," Lucas explained.

Peyton nodded and let him in and he closed the door behind him.

"Where is she?" Lucas asked as he looked around.

Peyton pointed towards the living room.

Lucas spotted her and laughed.

Haley had her mouth wide open, and her hair was all over the place.

"Damn what the hell did you guys do?" He asked with a laugh.

Peyton shrugged and sat down on the couch and was beginning to fall asleep again.

Lucas smirked evilly and took out a black marker from his backpack.

He bent down in front of Haley and was about to draw a mustache on her.

"You get any closer with that marker and you're dead," Haley said with her eyes still closed.

Lucas fell back in fright.

"How the hell do you do that?" Lucas exclaimed.

Haley shrugged as she sat up."I had to learn something from all the things Taylor used to do to me."

Lucas smiled at the mention of Taylor.

"What time is she gonna be here anyway?" Lucas asked excitedly.

"You know Taylor, she always has to make an entrance," Haley answered.

"So wait...you don't know?" Lucas asked.

"Nope. She said she wanted to surprise everybody," Haley explained.

Lucas nodded and looked over to the couch, to where he thought Peyton was, but was surprised she wasn't.

"Hey Haley!" Peyton exclaimed from the top of the stairs. "You better get ready or we're gonna be late for school."

Haley immediately ran up the stairs, and Lucas laughed.

"Hey Luke! Call Jake and tell him I'm gonna meet up with him at school!" Haley yelled once she got to the top.

"Okay!" Lucas yelled as he pulled out his cell and made the call.

After that he just laid back onto the floor and waited for them.

(With Jake)

Jake got Lucas's call.

Lucas explained to him that Haley had stayed with the new girl, Peyton Sawyer.

He was glad that she was okay, he was worried about her yesterday, he found out about Brooke and Nathan, and he knew that it was gonna hurt her, but from what Lucas told him it sounded like she was fine.

So now he had to call his parents to let them know he was on his way to drop Jenny off.

He made the call, dropped Jenny off, and headed for school.

He couldn't wait to see Haley.

He smiled when he thought about her.

Today was gonna be a good day, he just knew it.

**The end of chapter 10**

**A.N: okey dokey I know this was a sucky update but I do have the next chapter ready, so I'll put it up, depending on the reviews...yes...I am an evil person...so please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **Well here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like it, and I would like the people who reviewed the last chapter, you guys rock! Also this is a kinda happy chapter...so don't shoot me if it's not what you expected.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Sooo…

Here's the next chapter…

**CHAPTER 11**

Lucas, Haley, and Peyton arrived to school early and they just decided to hang out by the parking lot until school started.

They were just joking around as always.

"Lucas are you sure?" Peyton said as she looked at herself through a little mirror that she kept handy for emergencies.

"Yup," Lucas said with a smile as he looked at Haley, who was also smiling. "Right Haley?"

"Oh yeah totally," Haley nodded.

Peyton squinted as she looked at the mirror. "Where?"

"Under there," Lucas said.

"Under where?" Peyton asked as she looked at them with confused eyes when they started laughing.

"Ha you said underwear," Lucas said laughing and he brought his hand up towards Haley for a high-five.

Haley rolled her eyes, but high-fived him anyway.

Peyton gasped. "You guys are so mean, I never did have a pimple did I?"

They both shrugged, and began to look around as if they didn't hear her.

Peyton rolled her eyes, but spotted a cute guy, and nudged Haley.

"Hey Haley look, that's some hottie right?" Peyton said as she watched the guy get out of his car.

Lucas turned to see the 'hottie' that Peyton was referring to, and tried to hold back a laugh when he realized who it was.

Peyton saw the 'hottie' walking up to them and her eyes widened when he greeted Haley with a kiss.

"Hi Jake," Haley said with a smile as she pulled away, then she turned around and laughed at Peyton's face.

"Haley I'm so sorry," Peyton said quickly.

"It's okay Peyton," Haley laughed.

"What's going on?" Jake asked.

"Dude Peyton saw you and totally started drooling," Lucas laughed.

Haley smacked Lucas on the back of the head and turned to Jake.

"Jake this is Peyton, Peyton this is Jake," Haley said.

"Hey," they said in unison.

"Okay enough of this crap," Lucas said. "So what are we gonna do when Taylor gets here?"

"Lucas we don't even know what time she's gonna get here," Haley said.

"So? It's good to be prepared," Lucas shrugged.

"Yeah whatever," Haley laughed, but stopped when she saw Nathan's car.

Lucas noticed and decided to get her mind of it.

"Hey let's start going to our classes, the bell is gonna ring any minute," Lucas said.

They all agreed and split up, Lucas and Jake went to theirs, and Peyton and Haley started walking off to theirs.

"Haley, I am really, really sorry," Peyton said as the guys were out of hearing distance.

"It's okay Peyton," Haley laughed.

"But I just totally called your boyfriend hot," Peyton said.

"So? He is hot," Haley said with a smile.

Peyton laughed and put her arms over Haley's shoulders.

"Well since we got that out of the way, how are you doing?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know, fine I guess," Haley shrugged.

"I'm talking about Brooke and Nathan," Peyton explained.

"I thought about it a lot last night, and I forgive them, but it's just...they hurt me so bad," Haley said sadly.

Peyton nodded in understanding, and decided to change the subject.

"So...are there any hotties that _aren't_ taken around here?" Peyton asked with laugh.

"I guess we're just gonna have to wait and see," Haley said with a smile.

"I guess so," Peyton smiled back.

And they walked to class, with Peyton's arm around Haley's shoulders, laughing.

Unbeknownists to them, Brooke saw their whole interaction, she didn't hear their conversation, but she saw Haley's face change from one of sadness to one of happiness, and she didn't like the fact that Peyton was the one who caused that, she was jealous.

She felt like Haley had replaced her already. She felt that the new girl was Haley's best friend now. She felt like Haley had forgotten all about her.

She felt like she needed Nathan.

Brooke decided to look for him during lunch, since she couldn't afford to skip anymore classes.

_Damn school and it's rules_, Brooke thought as she hurried to class.

(Lunch)

Brooke found Nathan sitting at a lunch table alone, picking at his food.

She went towards him and sat down.

"Hey Nathan," Brooke said.

"Hey," Nathan smiled. "So how has your day been?"

"Ugh! It sucked...Haley keeps ignoring me, I haven't even seen Lucas or Jake, and that new girl is taking Haley away from me," Brooke whined.

Nathan laughed.

"What's so funny?" Brooke asked while she glared at him.

"Oh just find it funny that you think that Haley belongs to you," Nathan answered.

"Haley doesn't belong to me...I just think that Peyton girl...she just...I don't trust her okay," Brooke said.

"Uh-huh, and you think that Haley is replacing you with Peyton," Nathan said with a knowing smirk.

Brooke slumped her shoulders.

"Brooke...you and Haley have been friends for a long time, I'm sure you guys are gonna be fine," Nathan told her.

"I guess you're right," Brooke sighed.

She smiled as a memory came to her.

The day she met Haley...and Lucas of course.

_(Flashback)_

_"Brooke honey, I want you to stay where I could see you okay," Angela Davis told her five year old daughter._

_"Okay mommy," Brooke said with a smile, and walked over to the sandbox with her pail and shovel._

_She had just finished her sand castle when she heard somebody crying._

_She looked around and saw a girl huddled under the slide, crying._

_Brooke decided to see what was wrong with her, so she stood up and walked over to her._

_"Hey girl," she said softly, and the girl looked up at her. "Why are you crying?"_

_"I-I can't f-find my m-mommy," the girl stuttered._

_"I'll help you find her," Brooke offered._

_"R-really?" The girl asked._

_Brooke nodded and held her hand out for the girl to take, which the girl gladly accepted as she stood up._

_"My name is Brooke Penelope Davis," Brooke smiled._

_"My name is Haley James," Haley smiled back._

_"Now let's go find your mommy," Brooke said._

_"Okay," Haley said._

_They looked and looked, but they couldn't find her, which was scaring Haley even more._

_"Mama!" Haley yelled as she tried to hold back the tears._

_Brooke saw how sad Haley was getting and decided to call her own mom._

_"Mommy!" Brooke called her mom over._

_Angela ran over to her daughter, thinking something was wrong._

_"What honey?" She asked._

_"This is my new friend Haley James, and she can't find her mommy," Brooke explained._

_"James?" Angela asked as she looked at Haley._

_Haley nodded._

_"What's your mommy's first name?" Angela asked._

_"My mama's name is Lydia," Haley answered confusedly._

_Angela smiled._

_"Oh sweetie, your mommy is right over there," Angela pointed to the bench where she just was._

_Haley smiled widely and hugged Angela._

_"Thank you!" Haley said before she ran to mom._

_"Thanks mommy," Brooke said as she hugged her._

_"Anytime sweetheart," Angela smiled down at her daughter. "Now go play with your friend."_

_"Okay. Hey Haley come on!" Brooke called her as she went to go sit down in the sandbox where she left her shovel and pail._

_"I'm coming," Haley yelled back._

_Haley got to the sandbox and sat down._

_They played until Haley noticed a boy walking towards them._

_"Um...hi...my mom told me to ask you if I could play with you?" The boy asked nervously._

_"Sure," Brooke and Haley smiled._

_"Thanks...my name is Lucas," Lucas said._

_"My name is Brooke," Brooke said._

_"And my name is Haley," Haley said._

_"Cool," Lucas said as he sat down with them._

_After a few minutes Brooke spoke._

_"Hey how about we all be best friends," she said excitedly._

_"But boys can't have girl best friends," Lucas argued._

_"Yes they can!" Brooke exclaimed._

_"Uh...okay," Lucas answered reluctantly._

_"What about you Haley?" Brooke asked._

_"Of course! We'll be best friends forever!" Haley exclaimed._

_"Alright!" They all said in unison._

_(End of Flashback)_

Brooke smiled.

They were the best of friends.

They were there for eachother through everything.

For the death of Brooke's mom when she was 12, when her dad remarried a golddigger when she was 14, when her 'parents' moved to california and left her in Tree Hill when she was 15.

For the death of Haley's older brother when she was 9, when her dad had a heart attack when she was 13, and when her parents went of in their R.V. when she was 15.

For Lucas's problems with Nathan throughout all of elementary school, when he was in a car accident with his Uncle when he was 14, and when he was diagnosed with HCM when he was 15.

They survived all of that.

Now that Brooke thought about it, she knew that they were gonna make it through this as well.

Brooke stood up quickly, the sudden movement surprising Nathan.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to find Haley," was all Brooke said before she walked off.

Nathan just watched her and shook his head with a laugh, then he continued to eat his lunch.

(With Haley and Jake)

"Are you sure?" Jake asked her.

Haley nodded.

"I don't want to push you into anything," Jake said.

"I'm positive," Haley said. "I'm ready for this."

"Okay," Jake smiled.

"So I'll just go to your house afterschool," Haley said with a smile.

"Yeah," Jake said as he leaned down to kiss her.

Haley leaned up and thier lips met, but it lasted all of two seconds as they heard someone clearing their throat from across the lunch table.

Haley looked up to see Lucas, who had an innocent smile on his face.

"What do you want? Aren't you suppose to be hanging out with Peyton or something?" Haley said annoyed that Lucas interrupted.

"Nope. She's off drawing or something," Lucas answered with a big smile.

"So you decided to come bug me?" Haley asked.

"Puh-lease...what makes you so special? I came to see my buddy Jake," Lucas said. "So Jake...how do you deal with this one? She must annoy the hell out of you."

Jake smiled and was about to respond, but Haley stopped him.

"You answer him, and you will regret it," Haley warned.

"Damn," Jake said with a pout.

Haley smiled and gave him a quick peck, but she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked.

"I'm gonna go look for Brooke," Haley answered.

"Really?" Lucas asked.

"Yup," Haley said quickly as she spotted Brooke. "I'll see you guys later."

Haley walked over to Brooke and Brooke turned around to see Haley.

"Haley," Brooke exclaimed.

"Hi Brooke," Haley smiled lightly she was about to speak again but Brooke cut her off.

"Haley I'm so, so, so sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen I just-"

"Brooke!" Haley exclaimed. "It's okay."

"No it's not, I'm a horrible person, I deserve to rot in hell," Brooke said.

"No you don't Brooke...and I forgive you and Nathan...I realize, that in the end it really doesn't make a difference...I am with Jake, and I'm happy, and I see the way you are with Nathan, and I see that you're happy too, and that's all I could ever want," Haley said with a smile.

"Really?" Brooke asked.

"Really, now come here," Haley montioned Brooke to hug her, and Brooke complied.

"I missed you Tutorgirl," Brooke said in her ear.

Haley pulled away.

"I missed you too Tigger," she said.

Haley looked around and noticed that Nathan was sitting alone and she saw that Jake was alone.

"I guess we have to head back to our men," Haley said laughing slighlty.

"I guess so...I'll see you later Haley," Brooke said as she began to walk away.

"Later Brooke," Haley said and walked over to Jake.

"So what happened?" Jake asked.

"It went well," Haley smiled."What happened to Lucas?"

"He said he was gonna find Peyton. So you still want to go to my house later?" Jake smiled.

"Definitely," Haley gave him a peck. "I can't wait."

(With Brooke)

She was so happy that everything went well with Haley that when she sat down with Nathan again and he asked her how it went she answered him by kissing him passionately.

They continued to make out.

Jake and Haley continued to hang out.

And Lucas and Peyton were using her mirror making sure they weren't breaking out.

Yup...everything was going great.

But how long was it going to last?

**The end of chapter 11**

**A.N: How long indeed...I mean...Taylor is coming back...so how long until the madness unravels? And what were Jake and Haley talking about? Are Nathan and Brooke gonna have a happy relationship? Will Peyton find a man? Review and find out.**

**Mwahahaha.**

**:D**

**okay quick question...**

**If Peyton does get a man, who should it be? **

**1. Chase**

**2. Felix**

**3. Sam (From Supernatural)**

**Okay those are the options, if you have any other ones tell me, and I'll consider them, but for now, these are the main ones, so when you review give me your vote.**

**thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **Well here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like it, and I hope you review.

**Disclaimer:** I only own my mistakes...One Tree Hill however, I do not.

Sooo…

Here's the next chapter of my really awesome story…

**CHAPTER 12**

Peyton had a free period so she decided to wander around the halls of Tree Hill High.

While she was walking she heard a noise, so she decided to see where it was coming from.

The noise was coming from a classroom that Peyton hasn't been to yet so, curiosity getting the better of her, she decided to open the door and walk in to find a guy singing along to his guitar, too bad the door slammed shut behind her causing the guy to stop what he was doing to look up at her.

"Uh...hi," Peyton said nervously.

"Hi," the guy laughed.

"I'm sorry that I just barged in," Peyton said quickly.

"It's okay, I actually enjoy an audience," they guy smiled as he put his giutar down and walked over to Peyton.

"That's good to know," Peyton smiled as she stuck her hand out towards him. "My name is Peyton Sawyer."

"Chris. Chris Keller," he said as he shook her hand.

--------------

"Jake this sucks!" Lucas exclaimed.

"I don't see what's so bad about it," Jake shrugged.

"Dude look at it!" Lucas said as he pointed to his forehead.

He and Jake were currently in an art class, but art was the last thing on Lucas Scott's mind, he was more concerned with the so called 'third eye' on his forehead.

"You can't even see it Luke," Jake said calmly. "What is up with you?"

"Nothing...I guess I'm nervous about seeing Taylor," Lucas admitted.

"You're gonna be fine," Jake told him. "But you have to calm down."

"I know..." Lucas sighed.

"Look just don't worry about it, concentrate on something else," Jake said.

"Like what?" Lucas asked.

"How about molding something out of this stupid clay," Jake said as he tried to squeeze the hard substance that dried during his conversation with Lucas.

"Oh yeah," Lucas said as he remembered that they were actually suppose to do something in this class.

He looked down at the lump of clay on his desk and sighed.

What the hell was he suppose to make?

---------------

Haley and Brooke were sitting on the bleachers watching the basketball team practice. They were suppose to have cheer practice as well but they were too lazy...talk about school spirit.

Either way Brook and Haley were talking and watching, and Brooke had come to realize how much she missed this.

"Hey so what are you up to today?" Brooke asked as she turned to look at Haley.

"I'm just gonna go to Jake's, I figured I'll leave Taylor to Lucas tonight," Haley said.

Brooke nodded.

"What about you?" Haley asked.

"I don't know yet, I was gonna hang out with Nathan, but he said he needed tutoring," Brooke shrugged.

"You should hang out with Peyton," Haley suggested.

Brooke scoffed. "Yeah right."

Haley raised an eyebrow at Brooke's actions.

"You don't like Peyton do you?" Haley asked knowingly.

"Uh..." Brooke racked her brain for good enough answer.

"Brooke," Haley warned.

"Fine! I don't like her," Brooke relented.

"Why not?" Haley asked.

"She just...doesn't rub me the right way," Brooke said simply.

"I thought that was Nathan's job," Haley joked as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Haley!" Brooke exclaimed as she hit her playfully, she was honestly surprised that Haley was okay with her relationship with Nathan, but she was glad.

Everything was great.

She just hoped that it stayed that way.

--------------

"Thanks for letting me hear you for a while Chris," Peyton said.

"No problem," Chris said.

"Well I should get going I promised my friend that I would meet up with her," Peyton said.

"Okay sure, but let me give you my number just in case you want to talk music," Chris said.

"Okay," Peyton agreed as she handed him her phone and he handed her his and they put their numbers.

They handed back each other's phones.

"I'll be seeing you Peyton," Chris said with a smile.

"Yeah...bye Chris," Peyton smiled back as she walked out of the classroom and into the hallways.

She couldn't believe how charming Chris was, he was cute too.

Looks like not all the hotties are taken...well atleast not yet.

"Hey I'm gonna go, I'm meeting up with Peyton," Haley told Brooke.

Brooke rolled her eyes discreetly.

"Okay, I need to talk to Nate anyways, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Brooke smiled somewhat sadly, but Haley didn't catch it.

"Yeah tomorrow," Haley nodded as she walked away.

Brooke watched her and turned to walk towards the boys locker rooms.

Just as she neared them Nathan walked out.

"Nate!" Brooke exclaimed to get his attention.

"Hey!" Nathan exclaimed as he walked towards her with a smile.

"So I'm sorry about leaving you alone today," Nathan said.

"It's okay Nathan," Brooke smiled.

"No it's not...everything is finally okay with you and Haley, we should be celebrating, but instead I'm gonna get tutored because I'm too stupid to keep a C-average," Nathan said sadly.

Brooke grabbed his face with both her hands.

"Hey you are not stupid," Brooke said firmly. "You're just lazy."

"Gee thanks," Nathan said sarcastically.

"Hey I'm just saying that you don't like to put your energy into any school subjects," Brooke said as she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Well when you put it that way..." Nathan said as he leaned down to capture her lips once again.

Their tongues collided happily and Brooke let out a low moan.

Nathan bent down slightly, without breaking their lip contact, and put his hands on each of her thighs.

He lifted her up, and Brooke wrapped her legs around his waist.

They would have kept going at it if it weren't for a loud cough that caused Nathan to put Brooke down quickly and turn to glare at whoever it was that interrupted them.

"What do you want?" Nathan asked angrily.

"Nathan be nice," Brooke warned as she started walking away.

Nathan watched her and when she was out of sight he let out a frustrated sigh and looked up when they guy started to talk.

"I'm sorry that I interrupted, but you are Nathan Scott right?" the guy asked.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Nathan said rudely.

"I'm Chase...I'm your tutor," he explained.

"Oh," Nathan said dumbly. "Sorry...I guess."

"It's fine, but uh...what time do you want to start?" Chase asked going straight to the point.

"Right now, but I just need to talk to somebody first, you can come if you want," Nathan said as he started walking.

Chase decided to follow him, seeing no other choice.

--------------

"Hey I'm gonna get out of here, probably go to the Rivercourt, wanna come?" Lucas asked.

"Nah it's okay, I'm just gonna find Haley, then we're gonna go to my house," Jake said.

They said their goodbye's and Jake set out to find Haley.

He couldn't wait to go home today.

--------------

"No way!" Haley exclaimed.

"It's true!" Peyton said. "He just told me he was gonna call to talk music."

"Really? And is 'music' code for something?" Haley asked playfully.

Peyton laughed as she shoved her.

"I'm just saying, that this 'music talk' could actually be a booty call," Haley laughed.

"You've been around Lucas for too long, he's rotting your brain," Peyton told her. "That's probably the reason you have such a short attention span."

"I do not...hey look there's Jake!" Haley exclaimed happily.

Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Just go with Jake before I go crazy," Peyton said.

"Okay," Haley agreed quickly and ran towards Jake.

Peyton watched as Haley hugged Jake, then dragged him to his car energetically.

She shook her head in amusement as Jake practically skidded out of the school parking lot.

_I wonder why their in such a hurry_, Peyton thought.

She lost all thoughts when she saw Nathan walking up to her with a cute guy right behind him.

"Hey your Peyton right?" Nathan asked.

Peyton nodded.

"Have you seen Haley? I kinda wanted to talk to her," Nathan said.

"Sorry she just left with Jake," Peyton said and she looked behind him and smiled at Chase and Chase smiled back somewhat shyly.

Nathan noticed thier exchange and rolled his eyes.

"Chase this is Peyton, Peyton this is Chase," Nathan said half-heartedly.

"Nice to meet you Chase," Peyton said as she shook his hand.

"You too Peyton," Chase said nicely, but then he looked and saw Nathan's annoyed look. "Listen sorry to cut this short, but I need to tutor Nathan right now."

"Really?" Peyton asked surprised.

"Yes really, can we go now?" Nathan asked impatiently.

"See you later Peyton," Chase smiled.

"Bye Chase," Peyton said.

They continued to stare at each other dreamily, which caused Nathan to roll his eyes, yet again, and pull Chase away, towards the tutoring center.

Peyton laughed and started walking the other way.

_Can things get any better?_ Peyton thought.

But then she stopped as a figure caught her eye.

_I guess they can_, she thought with a smile.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna come give me a hug blondie," the figure spoke as he neared her.

"Oh my god, it's so good to see you Felix," Peyton said as she hugged him.

--------------

"So we're here," Jake said as he turned off the car.

"Yeah," Haley said nervously.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jake asked.

Haley took a deep breathe. "Of course."

She stepped out of the car and stood at his doorstep.

"You coming or what?" she yelled.

"Coming darling!" Jake said playfully.

He walked up to her and gave her a soft kiss, then he opened the door, and they walked in, Haley closing the door behind her.

"The bedroom is this way," Jake said as he took her hand.

They both walked into his bedroom, and Jake closed the door behind him.

--------------

Lucas was sitting on the bench at the Rivercourt, staring out at the water.

He couldn't believe how this year was turning out.

It started out with Haley and Nathan, being happily together, and now Brooke and Nathan were the happy couple, along with Jake and Haley.

And then with Peyton coming to Tree Hill, he made a new friend.

Things were definitely getting better, but Lucas was still alone.

So was Peyton, and Lucas thought about asking her out for a split second, but he can't now, they have come to form a brother/sister bond in the two days that they have known each other.

Plus he never did stop loving Taylor...

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice behind him.

"Hey handsome."

Lucas turned around quickly, almost too quickly and he slipped off the table and onto the ground.

"Hey are you okay?"

Lucas looked up groggily.

"Taylor?"

**The end of chapter 12**

**A.N: **Duh duh duh! I am soo awesome! It has to be some kind of new record! I left you guys with like three cliffhangers! mwahahaha! Although I am terribly sorry with the lack of Brathan-ness in this chapter, I'm just trying to work everything else I have planned in the story, like who will Peyton choose? Chris? Chase? Felix? And why does she already know Felix? Where is Brooke? Is she doing something she isn't suppose to? These are all very good questions...which will all be revealed soon enough, so please review!

and for my spanish speaking people...

review por favor!


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **I'm just trying to get a update out while I got the chance, since school started for me i've been hella tired, so I'm sorry it's short...

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, and if I did, well...then this version of the story would have totally been the show.

Anywayy…

Here's the next chappie...

**CHAPTER 13**

"Felix what are you doing here?" Peyton asked as she pulled away from their hug.

He shrugged. "I wanted to see how you were doing."

Peyton eyed him suspiciously

"Fine! I'll tell you just quit baggering me!" Felix exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

Peyton smirked victoriously.

"We moved here," he said simply. "Anna's reputation was starting to get around, so we decided to start fresh."

Peyton nodded knowingly. "How is she doing anyway?"

"She's fine actually," Felix answered. "But you know, it took awhile."

"That's totally understandable, coming out must have been hard for her," Peyton said. "But what was the point of telling everybody if you were just going to move here?"

"Well she wanted everybody to know, but she couldn't deal with the fact that some of her friends weren't okay with it, so she would rather come here, and be truthful from the start, instead of making friends and dealing with the risk of losing them later," Felix said.

Peyton nodded.

"Okay so enough about my sister...how are you doing Peyton?"

"I'm doing great, but I feel even better now that your here," Peyton smiled.

Felix grinned. "Well everything is better with me around."

"It sure is," Peyton smiled.

They shared a comfortable silence.

"I really missed you Peyt," Felix said randomly.

"I missed you too Felix," Peyton said.

--------------

"Hi Luke," she smiled.

Lucas stood up quickly and smiled sheepishly as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"It's so good to see you Taylor," he told her.

"Yeah I know," she smiled. "It's good to see you too Luke, so...are you just gonna stand there and do nothing?" Taylor said as she gestured for him to hug her.

Lucas happily complied and they just continued to hold eachother.

--------------

"Chase this is hopeless!" Nathan said frustratedly, as he stared at the math problems in front of him.

"You just need to concentrate," Chase said calmly.

"Man whatever," Nathan said angrily as he stood up and stormed out of the tutoring center leaving Chase.

Chase shook his head and took out his cell phone.

"Hey Chris...no the guy I was tutoring just bailed on me...want to hang out? I can tell you about this girl I met today...oh you met one too?...well tell me later...yeah we could meet up there...alright bye," Chase said with a smile.

He couldn't wait to tell his best friend about Peyton.

----------------

Brooke was walking around the park, bored out of her mind, and she didn't know how long Nathan was gonna take with his tutoring session.

_What to do, what to do, _Brooke thought.

She smirked evilly as she spotted someone.

"Who to do, is more like it," Brooke said to herself as she eyed the figure and walked up to him.

This was definitely gonna be interesting.

---------------

"Jake faster!" Haley screamed.

"Okay, okay, just let me get the hang of this," Jake said as he grunted.

"Jake your doing it like a virgin!" Haley exclaimed.

Jake stopped what he was doing. "What? Are you kidding? I'm the man!"

"Whatever...you're just so...inexperienced," Haley told him with a smile.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Whatever I don't want to do this anymore anyway, I mean...who gets beaten by a three year old?"

Jake, Haley, and Jenny were all in the living room playing on Jake's playstation, and Jenny somehow kept beating them, and Jake was trying to get revenge, but no matter what he did, she still won.

"Hey look on the bright side babe...at least it's _your_ three year old," Haley told him as she turned to Jenny who was sitting in a little portable swing by the couch, where Haley and Jake were sitting.

"Yeah your right...it's all of my great qualities," Jake answered cockily.

"Whatever you say sweetie," Haley told him sweetly as she batted her eyelashes, she honestly was a little apprehensive about helping Jake with Jenny, but once she saw Jenny asleep in her crib, by Jake's bed, she was glad that she agreed.

Jake didn't hear her last response as he was in another grueling race with Jenny.

"Come on, come on...yes!" Jake exclaimed. "Who's your daddy!"

Jake jumped up from the couch and started a little victory dance around Jenny, which she seemed oblivious to.

Haley shook her and laughed as she watched Jake's antics.

Once Jake was calm he sat back down as if he didn't just taunt his three year old, because he won her.

"So..." Jake smiled as he turned to look at Haley. "Do you regret agreeing to come over today?"

"Nope, this was really fun," Haley answered.

"Yeah it was," Jake agreed.

Haley yawned and leaned her head on Jake's shoulder.

Jake just leaned back onto the couch and out his arm around her shoulders.

And just like that Haley fell asleep as did Jenny in her swing.

And Jake continued to watch two of the most important girls in his life sleep.

--------------

Clothes were practically ripped off and two bodies collided.

It was raw and passionate, and by the end of it Brooke was exhausted as she laid her head on his chest.

They both tried to catch their breath's and one got slow and evened out and Brooke noticed that the person below her fell asleep.

She did a lot of thinking before she decided to do this, and she convinced herself that it wasn't wrong, she convinced herself that it wouldn't change a thing, but there was always that nagging feeling.

She sat up and started to think about how and if this was gonna affect tomorrow.

**The end of chapter 13**

**A.N: **Please don't kill me! I assure you everything happens for a reason...or you know...just cause I feel like torturing you guys buy hey! what's new right? So yeah...unless you don't want to find out what's gonna happen, you should review! and who thought that Jake and Haley were up to something naughty? come on, dont be shy, I want to know what you guys thought they were up to, whether it was that they were singing, dancing, i dont know whatever! i just want to know wat u guys thought! and how about that...chris and chase are best friends! even i shocked myself with that one! lol. oh yeah and if you guys have any ideas for the Taylor and Lucas relationship, feel free to tell me.

anywhooo...

please review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **Okay I know most of you hate me for that last chapter, but I had lots of fun seeing your reactions, hopefully this chapter makes up for the last one though.

**Disclaimer:** I still own nada.

Here's the next chappie...

**CHAPTER 14**

"No way!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Yup," Lucas nodded.

"So my little sister broke up with Nate, and is now with Jake?" Taylor asked.

"Well technically he broke up with her," Lucas pointed out.

Taylor ignored him. "But he broke up with her to get with Brooke?"

"Uh...in a way yes, but he mainly did it because he didn't want to be in a relationship when he didn't really have feelings for her anymore."

"I guess that's understandable...he's just lucky Haley is happy with Jake, or else I would have kicked his ass," Taylor said.

Lucas nodded, he knew how protective Taylor was of Haley, it was one of the reasons he liked her so much, it showed how caring she could be.

"Yeah well, we better get going, or else that sister of yours is gonna start to worry," Lucas said as he started to get up.

They both decided to go to the Cafe to catch up with each other, and Taylor just wanted to catch up on everyone's dirt, especially Haley's.

"Yeah I guess we should go, it's getting late, but I don't think Haley is worrying about me while she is with Jake," Taylor said as she stood up as well.

Lucas laughed. "Yeah that's true...hey do you have a place to stay?"

"Yeah I just thought I'd stay home with Haley..." Taylor trailed off as she thought of something. "But I forgot to ask her for the keys."

"That's great!" Lucas exclaimed unintentionally. "Uh...I mean...you know...uh...you can always stay at my house."

Taylor smiled at his nervousness. "I'd love to Luke."

Lucas smiled.

"But won't your mom be mad," Taylor said shyly.

"She's not home, Deb had some sort of crisis so my mom is staying over at her house," Lucas explained.

"You are a sneaky one, Lucas Scott," Taylor teased.

"That, I am, Taylor James," Lucas smiled as he looped his arms through hers and made his way out of the cafe and locked it.

Now they were off to his house.

--------------

Brooke was still wide awake, afraid of what her actions were gonna bring, but that all washed away when she felt an arm pull her back down and wrap around her waist from behind.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked sleepily.

"I'm fine...go back to sleep Nate," Brooke said softly.

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked.

"Positive," she smiled.

He just snuggled closer to her, and went to sleep. Brooke closed her eyes and let sleep consume her as well. She figured that everything was gonna be fine, just as long as she had Nathan.

Peyton and Felix were at the Rivercourt, they were just walking around the court talking.

"I had fun catching up with you Felix," Peyton said.

"I had fun too Peyton," he nodded as he looked down.

Peyton watched him, wondering why he was suddenly quiet.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I really missed you Peyton," he said as he ignored her question.

"Okay I know this already...but what's wrong?" she asked again as she put her hands on his chest and looked up at him.

"I..." he trailed off as he looked down at saw how close her face was. He couldn't help himself and kissed her.

Peyton was shocked and pulled away.

Felix's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly and he ran off.

"Felix!" she called, but it was too late, he was gone.

She sighed and shook her head and walked on home.

--------------

Chase and Chris were in some diner outside of town.

"So what did you do today?" Chase asked.

"Oh you know the usual...playing my music and fighting off groupies," Chris answered with a smirk.

"You? Groupies?" Chase laughed.

"Yeah you're right there were no groupies, but there was a hot blonde," Chris said, smiling as he thought about Peyton.

"Really? What a coincidence, I met a hot blonde too," Chase said happily.

"What? Really? I always thought you went for the brunettes?" Chris asked.

"I know but there was something about this one...she was different," Chase said.

"Hey my blonde was different too, she wasn't after my good looks, we just talked about music, she was really smart, and cool. She was just all out deep man," Chris explained.

"Well what was her name?" Chase asked.

"Peyton."

Chase went silent.

--------------

(Next day)

Brooke woke up groggily and looked over at Nathan, he was still aslepp, and she smiled.

She shook him slightly and he stirred.

"Hmm," he groaned sleepily.

"Wake up sleepy head," Brooke said softly.

Nathan eye's opened slowly and he smiled.

"Hey you," he said.

"Hey," Brooke said as she gave him a dimpled smile.

"What's up?" Nathan asked.

"I was just thinking that we should do something fun today," Brooke said.

"Why don't we go on a date? I mean we technically never had one," Nathan said.

"That sounds perfect!" Brooke exclaimed. "I'm gonna go get ready."

Brooke got up and ran to her bathroom, still naked, but not caring.

Nathan smirked and got up to as well, he was gonna have to go home to get ready.

--------------

Jake woke up and didn't realize that he fell asleep in the first place. Haley wasn't next to him anymore, and Jenny wasn't in her swing.

Jake was about to call out for her, but then he heard a voice coming form the kitchen, so he stood up and walked over to the kitchen and saw Haley feeding Jenny, so he watched on silently.

"Come on Jenny open up," Haley told her as she tried to give her the oatmeal.

Jenny wouldn't comply, so Haley figured she was full.

"Okay..." Haley looked at Jenny as she sat on her high chair, and smiled. "Can you say Haley?"

Jake shook his head sadly.

"Come on Jenny...say Haley," she said.

"Hawey," Jenny laughed and clapped her hands.

Jake did a double take and bolted towards Jenny.

"Whoa Jake!" Haley exclaimed as she watched Jake lift Jenny up and begin to twirl her around happily. "What's wrong?"

"She talked!" Jake exclaimed.

"What?" Haley said confused.

Jake stopped, looked over at Haley, and smiled.

"Haley is her first word," he told her.

"You mean she hasn't said anything before?" Haley asked.

"Nope," he said happily as he looked down at Jenny. "Here, come hold her."

Haley stood up and received Jenny form Jake.

Jake looked at Jenny. "Who is this Jenny?"

Jenny looked from her dad, to Haley. "Hawey!"

Haley laughed lightly and wiped a tear with her free hand. "Wow."

Jake gave her a kiss.

Jenny smiled.

**The end of chapter 14**

**A.N: **I loooved writing this chapter and I hope you guys liked reading it...and just a heads up, the next chapter is gonna be solely dedicated to Brooke and Nathan's date.

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note**:Yes! It is update time! This chappie is solely Brathan! So enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Anywhoo...

Here's the next chapter...

**CHAPTER 15**

"Brooke!" Nathan called out when he entered her house all decked out like a wannabe James Bond, but in a good way.

"I'm upstairs! But don't come up yet!" Brooke yelled back.

Nathan shrugged and entered the living room and was surprised that someone was already in there.

"May I help you?" the man sitting on the couch told Nathan with a stern look.

"I could ask you the same thing," Nathan replied back glaring at the man.

"Now, now," Brooke said as she entered the living room. "There's no need to start something."

Nathan just continued to glare at the man, and the man just laughed as he stood up.

"This is a strapping fellow you have Brooke," he said as he came face to face with Nathan. "But his manners need some work."

"Who are you to tell me about my manners?" Nathan spat back.

"I'm the person who is going to put you in the hospital if you hurt my daughter," the man said sternly.

Nathan's eyes widened.

"Uh...I'm sorry Mr. Davis...I didn't realize...that..." Nathan stuttered.

"It's okay Nate my dad is just kidding," she sent her dad a look. "Aren't you daddy?"

Mr. Davis raised his hands in surrender and laughed. "Of course sweetheart."

With that he left the lovebirds alone and walked out of the room.

Brooke just laughed at how scared Nathan looked.

"How long has your dad been here?" Nathan asked, still getting over his fear.

"Oh he's been here since you left...he's leaving tomorrow he said he just wanted to see how I was doing," Brooke shrugged somewhat sadly. "I really missed him though, ever since my mom died...it's just hard."

Nathan saw how sad Brooke looked when she mentioned her mother and decided to change the subject.

"Hey...how about we go on our date?" Nathan asked her.

"Good idea," Brooke nodded and walked ahead of him towards the door. "So are you gonna tell me where we're going?"

"Nope," he grinned. "You're just gonna have to wait and see."

And with that they were out the door.

---------------

"Naaaathaaan," Brooke whined. "We've been in this car for hours...and do I have to wear a blindfold?"

Nathan took his eyes off the road to look at her for a second.

"Yes," he grinned and put his eyes back on the road.

Brooke shook her head with a pout. She really wanted to know where they were going. She knew Nathan was a romantic at heart and she couldn't imagine what he had planned, especially on such short notice, since they had planned the date that same day, so how did he already have something planned?

But then something struck her and she smirked.

Nathan must have planned everything while he was 'at home getting ready.' That boy was sneaky, and Brooke loved it.

"We're here," Nathan announced. "But you still can't take off the blindfold."

Brooke groaned. "Fine."

Nathan stepped out of the car and walked over to Brooke's side and opened the door for her.

"Come on Brooke it's not that bad...I guarantee you are gonna like this," Nathan said as he lead the way while holding her hand.

"Whatever you say Scott," Brooke said.

They continued walking until Nathan abruptly stopped.

"Okay...you can take off the blindfold now," Nathan smiled at her.

Brooke slowly untied the knot behind her head and she let the useless piece of cloth fall to floor.

She looked at her surroundings and gasped.

"Nathan this is beautiful," Brooke said in awe.

They were standing in front of a gazebo that was conveniently located near the beach, and had a clear view of the water.

Brooke looked over at Nathan and noticed that he kept looking at his watch.

"Are you waiting for something?" Brooke asked interestedly.

"Yup...come this way," Nathan said as he pulled Brooke over to the gazebo and they stared out at the water.

They were silent until Nathan spoke again.

"I'm pretty sure the sun is gonna set any moment now," Nathan explained.

"Aw Nate that is so romantic," Brooke gushed.

"It's not all that I have planned tonight," he smiled and he looked back at the water as he noticed that the sun was beginning to set, and he took hold of Brooke and hugged her as they both watched the sunset together.

When it was finally dark, that's exactly what it was...dark.

"Uh...Nate as sweet as that was, I don't want to stand around in the dark for the rest of the night," Brooke said.

"I know that's why I did this," then he left Brooke's side and bent down and as he stood up the gazebo lit up with a bunch of little lights.

Brooke noticed that in the middle of the gazebo was a table with two plates set.

"You did yourself?" Brooke asked as she stared at everything.

"Well...I had a little help," Nathan confessed. "But just a little."

"Right," Brooke said unconvinced. "Do you have anything else up your sleeve Romeo?"

"As a matter of fact I do," Nathan smirked.

He walked over to a cd player that was sitting on a chair.

"What? No orchestra?" Brooke teased.

"Quiet you," Nathan smiled as he pressed play.

_You're there by my side_

_In every way_

_I know that you will not forsake me_

_I give you my life_

_Would not think twice_

_Your love is all I need believe me_

Brooke raised her eyebrow at his choice of song.

"I thought you didn't like Nick Lachey," she said.

"I said I didn't like him, but I never said I didn't like his music," Nathan replied with a smirk. "Care to dance?"

Brooke nodded and took his hand and they began to sway to the music.

_I may not say it quite as much as I should_

_But when I say I love you darling that means for good_

_So open up your heart and let me in_

_And I will love you 'til forever_

_Until death do us part we'll be together_

_So take my hand and hold on tight_

_And we'll get there_

_This I swear_

Brooke couldn't believe how lucky she was. She was able to snag such a romantic hottie. She really wishes that she gets to spend the rest of her life with him...but she will keep that little bit to herself, she doesn't want to go and freak Nathan out. Besides they really haven't been together for that long, which means Nathan would probably freaked out more than he should be.

But damn, did she love this boy.

_I'm wondering how I ever got by_

_Without you in my life to guide me_

_Where ever I go the one thing that's true_

_Is everything I do I do for you_

Nathan couldn't believe how lucky he was. Everything was going great. He had Brooke, so for that he thought everything was just perfect.

Brooke knew exactly who he was, even with the short amount that they have been together, she knew everything about him. That's why she was so great, though sometimes she was a bit bossy.

But damn, did he love that girl.

_I may not say it half as much as I should_

_But when I say I love you darling that means for good_

_So open up your heart and let me in_

_And I will love you 'til forever_

_Until death do us part we'll be together_

_So take my hand and hold on tight_

_And we'll get there_

_This I swear_

Nathan looked down at Brooke and Brooke looked up at Nathan.

They both smiled.

Everything was just perfect with both of them.

_So whenever you get weary_

_Just reach out for me_

_I'll never let you down my love_

Brooke leaned up to kiss Nathan and he complied.

They shared a nice, slow kiss.

_And I will love you 'til forever_

_Until death do us part we'll be together_

_So take my hand and hold on tight_

_And we'll get there_

_This I swear_

When they pulled away Brooke smiled.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Nathan replied back with a smile of his own.

_And I will love you 'til forever_

_Until death do us part we'll be together_

_So take my hand and hold on tight_

_And we'll get there_

_This I swear _

When the song ended Nathan walked Brooke over to the table and sat her down, then he walked over to his side.

Brooke looked down at the empty plate.

"Nate..." Brooke started but he held a finger up told her to hold on as he took his cell out.

"Hello? Yeah it's Nathan...yes now...okay bye," Nathan hung up and looked over at Brooke who was raising her eyebrow. "What?"

Brooke was about to respond, but stopped when she saw Skillz, Mouth, Junk, and Fergie dressed up as waiters, walk up to them.

"What do you want?" Junk asked Brooke carelessly but when he saw the look Nathan was giving him, he cleared his throat. "Uh...I mean...What can I get you?"

Brooke laughed. "Well what do you have?"

This time Mouth spoke. "We have chicken, hamburgers, and spaghetti."

"Really?" Brooke asked surprised.

"Actually it's just KFC, Mcdonalds, and Panda Express," Skillz said.

"Dude!" Nathan said shocked that they gave away his secret.

Skillz shrugged and Brooke laughed.

"I'll take the Mcdonalds...thanks guys," Brooke said.

"I'll have the same," Nathan grumbled.

The guys gave them what they wanted, and left.

"So what do they get for helping you?" Brooke asked.

"Oh they just get to eat whatever it was that you didn't want," Nathan said with a shrug.

Brooke laughed, she should have known that those boys were only in it for the food.

"Thanks Nathan," she said.

"Brooke...you don't need to thank me for taking you out on a date," Nathan replied.

"But you did so much," Brooke said.

"I didn't do enough," Nathan said with determination.

Brooke sighed happily.

"I really love you," Brooke told him,

"I really love you too," Nathan teased.

"I'm serious," she told him.

"So am I," he told her seriously.

There was something about the way he said it, he was so serious that she didn't know if she should be worried or happy.

"What is it?" Brooke asked.

"I have something to ask you..."

**The end of chapter 15**

**A.N: **Oooh, how awesome am I right? anywhoo, I hope you guys enjoyed this cause I know I enjoyed writing it! So please review!


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note**:Oh my god! You guys have no idea how sorry I am! I was gonna update last week, but then it was my birthday and I still had to study, ON my birthday, and then i couldn't update during the weekends because my teachers had this weird homework craze, so I was like super stressed out...so again...I'M SORRY! but I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed! you guys totally made my stressful week better! so...THANKS!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Anywhoo...

Here's the next chapter...

**CHAPTER 16**

_"What is it?" Brooke asked._

_"I have something to ask you..."_

"What?" she asked.

Nathan smiled and bent down to one knee, and Brooke's eyes widened as she realized what he was gonna do.

"Brooke I love you, and...I was wondering if you would be my fiance, and I don't have some big speech made up...so...would you?" Nathan asked uneasily.

"Wow...Nathan I love you too, but don't you think it's a little too early to get married?" she asked.

Nathan sighed and stood up as he took a hold of her hands.

"Of course I do," he said sincerely.

Brooke looked confused. "But didn't you just propose to me?"

Nathan smiled. "Technically...I just asked if you wanted to be my fiance...we could be engaged for years before even getting married."

"Oh..." Brooke said dumbfounded. "But then why not wait to ask me? Why now?"

"Because I want to make sure that we are gonna be together for the rest of our lives," he said simply. "And if it means asking you now then so be it...so what do you say?"

Brooke gave him a watery smile before she jumped into his arms. "Of course Nate."

Nathan smiled as he hugged her.

His life was gonna be so great.

--------------

"Haleyyy," Jake whined.

"No Jake," Haley said firmly.

Jake smirked evilly as he looked down at Jenny, who was in his arms. He began to whisper in her ear, and Haley raised her eyebrow.

Jenny then started laughing and looked at Haley. "Hawwweyyy!"

Haley smiled softly at the little girl and looked back at Jake with a glare.

"Fine," she relented.

"Yes!" Jake cheered.

"But only for today," Haley told him. "I can't stay tomorrow."

Jake pouted. "Why not?"

"Because tomorrow is Sunday and my sister has been here since Friday," Haley explained. "I haven't seen her in like, ever."

Jake nodded. "Okay fine, but that just means we're gonna have to do some craaazy stuff today."

Haley smiled. "Jake it's almost 9:30, the day is almost over."

"Then I guess we're just gonna have to make it a craaazy night," Jake shrugged.

"How are we suppose to have a 'craaazy' night with Jenny falling asleep on us," Haley said as she pointed to the baby who was dozing off in Jake's arms.

"Are you _trying _to burst my bubble Hales?" Jake asked her sullenly.

"Aw...of course not," Haley told him. "Well...not on purpose anyway."

"Cool," Jake smiled. "Then let's eat."

They walked into the kitchen and Haley walked over to the fridge. She opened and looked at Jake with a frown.

"Uh...Jake," she called.

"Yeah?" he said as he looked at her.

"I don't mean to burst your bubble...again...but," Haley pointed at the fridge. "There's nothing in here."

"What?" Jake exclaimed and ran over. He looked and it was indeed empty. "Oh crap."

Haley sighed. "You forgot to go to the grocery store didn't you?"

"Yes?" Jake said .

Haley shook her head and laughed. "I guess this is why god invented takeout."

Jake smiled. "Damn straight."

Haley smiled, but then it went away. "Wait...we have another problem."

Jake's smiled vanished as well. "What?"

"Chinese or pizza?" she asked with a smile.

--------------

"I had a great time Lucas," Taylor said as Lucas dropped her off at her house, he seemed to have forgotten the day before that he knew where Haley kept the spare hidden, so when he told Taylor she just laughed and told him to take her home.

"Yeah well...I had a great time too," he smiled. The night before was completely innocent, Lucas slept in his mother's room while Taylor slept in his, and the next morning they decided to go to the arcade where Taylor beat Lucas at everything.

Taylor unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over to Lucas and gave him a light kiss. When she pulled away she smiled at the fact that he still had his eyes closed.

"Bye Luke," she said softly and exited the car.

"Bye," he whispered as he watched her lift the door mat to get the spare key.

"I love you," he said as he watched her into her house.

--------------

Peyton was on her bed drawing. She was having a dull weekend so far and she was guessing it was because of the Felix thing.

But then she started thinking about Chris and Chase.

She liked them both but...she also liked Felix.

She couldn't tell who she liked the most.

So now she only had one thought...

_Oh. crap._

_-------------- _

Chase was seated at his computer when his phone started to ring. He looked at the name and rolled his eyes.

_Chris._

He knew it wasn't fair for him to be angry at Chris when he had no idea what he did wrong, but it still didn't stop him.

He really liked Peyton and he didn't think it was fair that, Chris, the guy who always gets the girl, liked her too. It just made things so unfair.

_Friend or not_, Chase thought. _I'm not gonna let him take Peyton from me._

Chase Adams, the shy guy, was ready to fight for the girl he wanted, and nothing and no one was going to stop him.

--------------

Chris closed his phone as he sighed.

_What the hell is wrong with him?_ Chris thought.

He had no idea what was going on with his friend. One minute they were having a great time and the next Chase is saying something about not feeling well and leaves. Then when he tries to call him, Chase doesn't answer.

_I'm gonna find out, _Chris thought firmly.

He was going to find out what was wrong with his best friend, even if it was the last thing he did.

-------------

_I'm such an idiot! _Felix thought as he hit his head on his bedroom door repeatedly from the hallway.

"What's wrong with you?" Anna asked him when she stepped out of her room into the hallway.

"Nothing," he grumbled. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Uh...I live here?" she said with a roll of her eyes.

"You told me you were going to the mall," he told her.

"Oh...I decided not to go," she answered simply. "So again...what's wrong?"

"I said nothing!" he exclaimed as he entered his room and slammed the door behind him.

Anna looked at his door and shook her head sadly.

_He must have talked to Peyton, _she thought knowingly as she walked back into her room.

--------------

_Oh...my...god, _Brooke thought. _I'm engaged._

Brooke was lying in her bed, thinking about the night's events, Nathan had just dropped her off and she was still giddy.

_I'm going to be Mrs. Nathan Scott, _she thought with a smile.

That last thought lingered in her mind, which gave her another thought.

_It's going to be so awesome._

**The end of chapter 16**

**A.N: **I don't know...I thought it was an okay chapter...and I will try to update sooner...and I'll try to give you longer updates...

so please review!

You'll make me one happy camper! lol.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note**:Yes indeedy, it's time to feed the needy, and i hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Oh! And thanks to those who reviewed! But those of you who are reading my story but not reviewing, shame on you! Lol.

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing.

Anyywhoo...

Here's the next chapter...

**CHAPTER 17**

"Really Jake...I have to go now," Haley stressed as she tried to pull her arm away from Jake.

Haley was holding on to the doorknob with one hand while Jake had a grip on her other hand.

"Come on Haley just a little while longer," Jake insisted. "We can get breakfast."

"No Jake," she said almost pleadingly. "I want some time with my sister."

Jake stared at her and reluctantly let her go. "Fine..."

Haley looked at the pout that he had on his face and smiled. "I'm gonna miss you."

Jake smiled at this. "I'm gonna miss you too."

Haley leaned up, Jake leaned down, and they met in the middle.

When they pulled apart Haley whispered, "I have to go."

Jake sighed. "I know."

Haley gave him a sympathetic smile and opened the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Jake nodded. "Yeah tomorrow."

And with that she was out the door.

Jake was depressed now that she was gone, but his depression succeeded in confirming something that he had already suspected:

This girl had him whipped.

And he couldn't be happier.

--------------

Peyton awoke to her cell phone ringing, and she groggily stared at the caller id. She smiled when she saw who it was.

_Chris._

She answered happily. "Hey."

_"Hi."_

"What's up?"

"_I just really need someone to talk to."_

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked with concern.

"_It's just...it's just that I feel my best friend is avoiding me," Chris said sadly._

"Why do you think that?" she asked.

"_He doesn't pick up my calls and he won't answer my emails."_

"Maybe he's just really busy," she reasoned.

"_But it's that's not like Chase...he usually tells me if he's too busy."_

Peyton's eyes widened as she heard the name. "Chase?"

"_Yeah, my best friend, his name is Chase...anyway, do you think he's doing it on purpose?"_

"Well when did this start?"

"_Like a day ago, but the last time I saw him we were talking...I was just telling him about you actually."_

"What?" she squeaked out.

"_Yeah...after that he just left, I don't know what's up with him though...look...I'm gonna try to call him...so I guess...I'll call you tomorrow?" he asked nervously._

"Yeah," she nodded distractedly, still shocked that Chase was Chris' best friend.

"_Okay bye."_

"Bye," she mumbled and closed her phone.

So Chase started avoiding Chris, when he had mentioned her. That only meant one thing...Chase was jealous. She also just realized that she may get in between them, and then she might break both their hearts, or even Felix's. She still doesn't know who she liked the most, and she didn't like the thought of having to choose. So basically...

She was screwed.

--------------

Nathan was walking around his house with a smile as he thought about the day before. But then he frowned as he remembered something…

He still hasn't given her a ring.

He had everything planned so perfectly and yet he forgot the one most important thing.

Nathan ran a hand through his short hair, and let out a long breath, as he tried to think of something.

After a while he picked up his phone and dialed a familiar number.

He waited until he heard someone answer.

"_Hello," a female voice answered._

"Hey," he said nervously. "I need a favor."

"_What?"_

"Come over and I'll tell you," he said.

"_Nate…I don't have time for this," she sighed._

"Please," he begged. "I really need your help."

"_Ugh…fine," she answered reluctantly._

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," he said quickly. "I'll explain everything when you get here."

"_Yeah, yeah," she said. "Bye."_

"Bye," Nathan said and hung up his phone.

He sat down on his couch and turned on the TV.

Now all he had to do was wait.

--------------

Brooke was still giddy about the engagement, but she missed her best friend, so she decided to give her a call.

"Come on, come on," Brooke murmured a she waited for her to pick up.

"_Hello," Haley answered._

"Hi Hales," Brooke said happily, as she smiled widely.

"_Oh hey Brooke," Haley said just as happily as Brooke had._

"So what are you doing?" Brooke asked.

"_Just walking around," Haley said._

"Well do you want to come over?" she asked. "We are in desperate need of a slumber party."

_"I would love to but…I haven't hung out with my sister since she's been here, and I was kinda hoping to do that today…how about another day?" she said hopefully._

"Okay…" Brooke said defeatedly. "But you so owe me."

_"Psh…no I don't," she said. "If anything we are finally even."_

Brooke gasped playfully. "From what?"

_"Who was it that removed your head from in between the bars on the staircase? Oh yes…I believe it was me," Haley laughed._

"Oh please!" Brooke exclaimed. "YOU were the one that put it there in the first place."

_"Well you shouldn't have messed with my Barbie's," Haley said casually._

"Haley I already told you…I…didn't…take…your…Barbie's…hostage," Brooke explained slowly.

_"That's what you want me to believe," Haley said. "But you're just a huge Barbie-napper."_

Brooke laughed and shook her head.

Haley was so crazy sometimes.

"Whatever you say Hales," Brooke said with a smile.

_"Um…hey listen I got to go, I have another call," Haley said. "I'll call you later."_

"Okay," Brooke said, as she tried not to sound disappointed. "Bye."

_"Bye."_

Brooke closed her phone sadly.

_It's probably Peyton,_ Brooke thought bitterly.

--------------

"What's wrong Peyton?" Haley asked as she heard Peyton's distressed voice over the phone.

"_I don't know what to do!"_

"Okay well as far as your babbling went when I first answered you, you said that you like three guys and that two of them are best friends?" Haley asked to make sure she heard her right.

_"Yes!" Peyton yelled exasperatedly._

"Okay, okay, calm down," Haley said.

"_You gotta help me Haley!" Peyton exclaimed. "I'm going crazy!"_

"I can't help you Peyt…you have to work this one out yourself," she told her apologetically.

_"I knew you were gonna say that," she grumbled. "Okay…I guess I'll call you later."_

"Later," Haley said and closed her phone.

She kept walking and sighed.

Everyone was driving her crazy.

Jake wanted her to go back to his house, Brooke wanted to hang out with her, Peyton wanted help with her man problems, and Nathan…well she had no idea what was going on with him…but she still hasn't seen her sister!

She was wiped out.

Her thoughts were interrupted as her phone rang…again.

She looked at her phone.

Lucas.

Haley sighed frustratedly and answered him. "What?"

_Lucas was too oblivious to hear the frustration in her voice so he asked, "Are you with Taylor?"_

"No," Haley answered. "Bye."

_"Hey wait!" Lucas exclaimed._

"What?" Haley asked rudely.

_Lucas still too oblivious said, "So do you know if she's doing anything next week?"_

Haley rolled her eyes. "Bye Lucas."

_"But Hale-"_

Haley closed her phone before he said anything else.

Lucas was really freaking her out with his obsession with Taylor, but she was guessing it was the hormones.

Haley looked up at her destination and walked up to the door. She knocked, and waited.

What could Nathan possibly want from her?

**The end of chapter 17**

**A.N: **Yes people, this is the end of the chapter but if you give me lots of reviews, I may give you another chapter a little early…I think I could take some time off from the crime fighting I do…lol.

Peace out homies!


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note**:Yes! An early chapter! I hope you enjoy! Please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I own as much as a bum on a street…minus the crack.

Anyywhoo...

Here's the next chapter...

**CHAPTER 18**

Nathan heard the knock on his door and ran to answer it.

"Haley," he breathed out with a smile.

"Hi Nathan…listen we have to make this quick, I really want to see my sister," she explained.

"Okay," Nathan nodded understandably.

"So what is it?" Haley asked as she stood impatiently at his door.

"I need your help getting a ring for Brooke," he explained nervously.

"A promise ring?" Haley asked.

Nathan shook his head.

"Well it's not like you're gonna get her an engagement ring," Haley laughed, but then stopped when she saw the looked he made. "You're gonna ask her to marry you?!"

"I kinda already did," Nathan said uneasily.

Haley's eyes were wide. "And she said yes!?"

"Well…yeah," he nodded.

Haley was silent for a moment, and Nathan worried that she was mad.

"Hales?"

Haley looked up to see his nervous face and smiled. "I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks…so does that mean you'll help me?" he asked.

"Definitely," she nodded with a smile.

"Your awesome Haley," he smiled at her.

Haley nodded. "I guess…but I gotta get going,"

"Yeah…but can I ask for another favor?"

"What?" she said confused.

"Could you like…hang out with Brooke more often?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course…but why?" she asked as her eyebrows creased in confusion.

"Don't tell her I told you but…she's jealous of your friendship with Peyton…and she kinda feels that you're replacing her," he explained.

"What? That's crazy, I would never replace her," Haley said more to herself than him. "I guess I'm gonna have to fix this…listen…we could go for the ring tomorrow after school…and as for Brooke thinking that I'm replacing her…I'll figure something out."

"Okay, I'll see you later Hales," he said.

"Bye Nathan," she turned around and began to walk back to her house.

Yup, all these problems were going to drive her crazy.

--------------

"Anna, I told you to leave me alone!" Felix yelled as he heard knocking on his door.

"Come on!" came her muffled reply. "Let me in!"

He sighed loudly, walked to his door, and unlocked it.

"Finally!" she exclaimed as she walked into his room. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Felix watched her as she sat on his bed.

"No," he said plainly.

"Come on," she whined. "Tell me."

"No," he said. "Stop being a _chismosa_ and get out."

"Fine! I just wanted to help…but you don't seem to want it, so I'm gone," she said as she got up off the bed and walked into the hallway.

She heard him slam his door behind her and she muttered, "_Estupido_."

She shook her head and decided to go for a walk.

She felt like today was going to be a long day.

--------------

Chase just got off the phone and decided to just chill out in his room.

He knew what he was going to do about Peyton.

He was going to act like nothing was wrong between him and Chris.

He was still going to try to get Peyton, he just wasn't going to make it known to his friend.

His phone interrupted his thoughts.

He looked at his phone.

_Chris._

He answered it casually. "What's up?"

_"Hey…I didn't think you were gonna answer," Chris admitted._

"Now why wouldn't I answer?" Chase asked as if he didn't know.

"_Well you haven't been picking up my calls."_

"Oh, it was just that I misplaced my phone," he explained, even though it was far from the truth. "I found it like a couple of minutes ago."

"_Oh, cool," Chris said happily. "So I'll see you tomorrow at school?"_

"Yeah," Chase said. "Bye."

Chris said his goodbye and Chase hung up.

He laid back onto his bed and decided to go to sleep.

He had a feeling he was going to need it.

--------------

"Honey I'm home!" Haley sang as she entered her house.

Taylor practically ran out of her room when she heard Haley. And when she saw her little sister standing in front of the door with a big smile she ran up to hug her.

"Whoa," Haley let out when Taylor got her in her embrace.

After a few minutes Taylor was still holding her.

"Tay…" Haley started. "Can you let me go now?"

"Oh right," Taylor said sheepishly as she pulled away and looked down a her sister. "So where have you been young lady?"

"Well…at first I was at my boyfriend's house, then I was going to come over here but then I got calls from four crazy people so yeah, they kinda held me up, then I had to go see Nathan, and…then I ended up here," Haley shrugged.

"Wait…if you were at your boyfriends house in the beginning, then why did out go again?" Taylor asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked.

"You said that you went to the Nathan's house, but you also said that you were at his house at first," Taylor explained, hiding the fact that she already knew what Haley was talking about.

"Oh…um…you see...um..." Haley stuttered.

Taylor laughed. "I'm just playing with you Hales…I know all about you and Jake."

Haley looked confused at first but then said knowingly, "Lucas."

"Yup, that boy sure is good for gossip," Taylor laughed. "I swear he's just like a girl."

Haley laughed at this as well. "Yeah well that 'girl' wants to know if you're doing anything next week,"

"Really?" Taylor asked giddily.

"Yup," Haley answered. "So you better call him big sister."

Haley gave Taylor one more big smile before smacking her butt as she ran past her and headed towards her room.

Taylor shook her head and laughed.

"Brat," she muttered good-naturedly before getting her cell phone out and calling Lucas.

Maybe she could get a date out of him earlier than expected.

--------------

Peyton was in her kitchen looking for junk food.

Because when Peyton Sawyer was stressed out, she ate.

Her head was in the refrigerator when she heard at knocking at her door. She pulled her head out of the fridge in confusion. Then she walked to the door, expecting to see one of her friends and not a thirteen year old at her door.

"Can I help you?" Peyton asked nicely.

"A-re you Peyton S-sawyer?" the boy stuttered.

Peyton nodded confusedly.

"Th-this is for y-you," the boy said as he handed her a bouquet of roses. "There's a c-card inside."

"Thanks," Peyton said as she held the roses. "Who are they from?"

"M-my older b-brother," the boy said as if she knew who his older brother was. "Bye."

"But-" Peyton started but the boy was already gone.

She looked down at the card and pulled it out.

_Peyton, I really like you and I understand if you don't want to but, would you go out with me?_

_-Chase Adams_

_You could take as long as you want to give me your answer…_

Peyton still wasn't sure who to pick, but after reading Chase's card, she didn't think it was going to be hard to choose.

--------------

"Peyton, Peyton, Peyton," Brooke muttered resentfully as she stared at her TV.

She was going crazy, Nathan hasn't called her, and Haley still hasn't hung out with her.

She was feeling really insignificant.

That was until her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered without checking who it was.

"_Brooke?" _

"Haley?!" Brooke asked happily.

"_Yeah…I wanted to know if you were still up for that slumber party?"_

"Hell yeah!" Brooke exclaimed but she couldn't help but add, "Is Peyton gonna come too?"

_Haley frowned, Brooke really did think that Peyton was replacing her. "No Brooke…Jeez can't a girl spend some quality time with her best friend?"_

"Of course!" Brooke said as she smiled at Haley's use of 'best friend.' "So when?"

"_How about Friday?" Haley asked._

"Cool," Brooke said happily.

"_Alright then…" Haley said. "I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Yeah," Brooke said as she nodded happily. "Bye."

Haley said her goodbye as well, then Brooke stared at her phone joyfully.

She got her best friend back.

**The end of chapter 18**

**A.N: **TA DA! Okay I realize my story is really lacking in the drama department so don't expect EVERYONE to be so dandy all the time, I plan to give Brathan another little problem, I don't really want to mess with Jake and Haley, but it's a high possibility. And Peyton…well she may just be a little bit happier. Okay that's enough out of me.

Please review! I'm just a squirrel trying to get a nut! Lol.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note**: Another chappie…and this one ain't so much with the happy…or is it?...i guess you're gonna have to read to find out...

**Disclaimer:** I own as much as a bum on a street…minus the crack.

Anyywhoo...

Here's the next chapter...

**CHAPTER 19**

Brooke entered the school happily as she looked for Nathan.

She spotted him near his locker and she approached him.

"Hey babe," Brooke said before she gave him a peck on the lips.

"Hey," Nathan said as she pulled away.

"So are we meeting up after school?" Brooke asked.

Nathan looked at her apologetically. "Actually…I was gonna do something with Hales."

"What are you gonna do?" Brooke asked confusedly.

"Just hang out," Nathan shrugged. "We haven't done that in awhile."

"I understand," Brooke nodded. "I'm gonna hang out with her on Friday, she called me yesterday to set it up."

"Really? You sure she didn't think you were Peyton?" Nathan teased.

"Shut up," Brooke laughed as she pushed him playfully, causing him to laugh as well.

"Hey look, here come Jake and Haley," Nathan said as he spotted them coming, hand in hand.

"Hi guys," Brooke and Nathan simultaneously.

"Hey," Jake and Haley said simultaneously as well.

"Oh no…now you're all talking in unison," Lucas groaned with Peyton by his side. "Kill me now."

Peyton laughed while the rest of them glared at him. Lucas just shrugged indifferently.

"Hey you're just jealous," Haley told him playfully. "You wish you had my man."

Everyone laughed, and Lucas' face scrunched up in disgust. "Psh, Jake wishes I went that way."

"I wish many things Luke…but my wishes have nothing to do with you," Jake told him. "They mostly involve Haley."

Haley blushed, Brooke smiled, Peyton smirked, and Nathan and Lucas fake gagged.

"Okay…I gotta go to class," Haley said, still blushing. "Come on Brooke."

"Yeah I gotta get going too," Peyton said. "Later."

And with that the girls were gone, leaving the guys alone.

After a moment Lucas spoke up, "Jake you're such a kiss-ass."

"Yeah," Nathan agreed. "And you're making us look bad."

"Don't hate the player, hate the game," Jake said as he brushed his shoulders off cockily.

Lucas laughed, he knew Jake wasn't a player, he was just a sickenly sweet guy.

"Look Jake…you could go and act all gangster, but we know the truth," Nathan said. "Haley has you whipped."

"Look homie…" Jake said playfully. "Even if I was whipped…you shouldn't be one to talk."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Nathan asked offended.

"It means that Brooke has you whipped…whipped like the family pig," Lucas explained knowingly. "Am I right Jake?"

"True that," Jake nodded.

"Okay Jake enough with the gangster," Lucas said.

"Sorry," Jake said as he looked down.

Nathan rolled his eyes. His friends were idiots. But as much as he hated to admit it they were right. He was whipped. But he would never admit it out loud.

--------------

"I'm whipped!" Nathan exclaimed happily.

"Okay I got that," Haley said from her position next to him. "But can you keep it down?"

"Why should I?" Nathan asked. "It's not like we're out in public."

"No, but I really don't see the need you have for yelling it in the car," she explained. "And if you don't stop I'm gonna get out of the car, and not help you find a ring."

"Fine, fine," he surrendered and changed he subject. "So what's Jake doing?"

"He's at home with Jenny," she answered as she looked at the houses that they were passing by. "Where's Brooke?"

"At her house cooking," Nathan said simply.

"Brooke? Cooking?" Haley asked making sure she heard right.

Nathan nodded.

"But Brooke can't cook," Haley said. "And she hates fire."

"She does?" Nathan asked with confusion all over his face.

"Yeah…" Haley nodded vigorously. "Ever since a firework lit her cat up."

Nathan started laughing.

"It's not funny Nate," Haley told him seriously.

"Oh come on," Nathan said as he tried to hold back his laughter, but failed. "Just picture the little furball on fire."

Haley stared at him with disbelief, which caused Nathan to stop.

"Sorry…I have cat issues," he explained shamefully.

Haley rolled her eyes and looked out the window again.

--------------

Lucas was going to go to Taylor's house, but thought against it, since he felt that it made him look needy. So instead he opted to go to Brooke's house, seeing as Haley and Nathan were hanging out.

As he was nearing her house he was able to smell smoke.

The closer he got, the stronger the smell.

Then when he was able to see her house, he began to run towards it.

Her house was on fire.

The ambulance was there and there were a lot of paramedics. One of them was carrying a body, so Lucas went towards that man and looked at the person in his arms.

"Oh dear god…" Lucas whispered. "Brooke."

And with that he collapsed to the floor, with tears streaming down his face.

**The end of chapter 19**

**A.N: **Oh I know…you all hate me, but do you really? cause I'm pretty sure that this story was starting to get boring...although i did say it was gonna be a little problem, but i figured a big problem is wayyy better...anywhoo all i gots left to say is this: THE DRAMA IS NOT OVER YET! So please review! And maybe I'll give you the next chapter tomorrow...maybe...it all depends...


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note**:Thank you for the reviews! Now let's just get down to business.

**Disclaimer:** I own as much as a bum on a street…minus the crack.

Anyywhoo...

Here's the next chapter...

**CHAPTER 20**

Lucas recovered after a while, he knew that he had to be strong. So he stood up shakily and looked at the paramedic that had just put Brooke into the ambulance.

"Is she going to be okay?" Lucas asked desperately.

The man looked at him sympathetically. "I don't know."

The man then started to enter the ambulance.

"Wait!" Lucas exclaimed as the paramedic almost closed the door. "Can I go too?"

The man nodded and let him in.

Lucas sat down and stared at Brooke who was unconscious in front of him. He didn't know what happened, or what was wrong with her. He just wished that she would wake up. Brooke, aside from Haley, was like a sister to him, he didn't want anything bad happening to her.

But all he could do now was watch as the paramedics worked around her.

He took a good look at her, and was relieved when he saw that she had no burns on her. She just looked like she was sleeping.

He looked at her sadly, then placed his head in his hands as his tears returned.

He sobbed quietly as the paramedics checked her pulse.

--------------

"There! You happy now?" Haley said as she entered the car exhaustedly.

Nathan entered as well and stared down at the blue, velvet box in his hand. He smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

Haley leaned her head back on the headrest. "I can't believe you made me go to thirteen different stores with you, even though you still ended up buying a ring from the first store we went to."

"It wasn't that bad," Nathan argued.

"Whatever," Haley said as she felt her eyelids becoming heavy, and she yawned. "Just shut up and drive."

Nathan laughed and put the car in drive.

--------------

Peyton was driving home as she thought about everything that was going on.

Chase was sweet, Chris was cool, and Felix has been her long-time friend.

Chase treated her nicely and was such a gentlemen, Chris was so easy to talk to, and Felix read her like a book.

They were all great guys.

But she hadn't even seen any of them today.

She figured that Chris was busy and Felix was still embarrassed about what happened. But she thought she would have seen Chase since he asked her out.

Peyton was about to think about it some more, but her phone interrupted her thoughts.

_Lucas._

Peyton smiled and answered, "Hey loser what's up?...What?...What happened?...Okay Lucas calm down...I'll be there as fast as I can...Bye."

Peyton hung up and made a U-turn.

She had to get to the hospital.

And fast.

---------------

Lucas sat in the waiting room as he waited for Peyton.

They had taken Brooke into a room already, and he hasn't heard anything.

"Lucas," Peyton exclaimed as she walked over and sat next to him.

She opened her arms to him and he accepted. He fell into her arms and cried as she rubbed his back.

After a while Peyton spoke, "So where's Haley?"

Lucas pulled away from her and looked down.

"You haven't called her!" Peyton exclaimed loudly, which made some people look in their direction, but Peyton ignored them.

"No," Lucas answered quietly as he continued to look down.

"Lucas look at me," she said firmly. When he looked at her she continued, "You are going to call her, and you're going to stay strong throughout the whole thing, okay?"

Lucas nodded.

"Okay here," Peyton gave him her phone. "Do it."

Lucas looked at the phone in his hands then looked back up and Peyton. "Can't you do it?"

"I could...but don't you think it would be better if Haley hears it from you," she said.

Lucas let out a sigh and started dialing the number's.

He knew this wasn't to go well.

---------------

Nathan had been parked in front of Haley's house for a while now, with Haley asleep in the seat next to him. He didn't have the heart to wake her up, so he just tried to go to sleep as well, but then he heard a phone vibrating and he knew it wasn't his, since he never puts it on vibrate, so he knew it was Haley's.

Problem was, that her phone in her jeans pocket, and he couldn't get it without waking her up, so he just shook her gently.

She awoke, and looked over at Nathan.

"What?" she said with a slight yawn.

"Your phone's ringing," Nathan informed her.

She answered sleepily. "Hello?...Oh hey Lucas...What's wrong...Well you sound a little funny...And is Peyton with you?...I could've sworn I heard her telling you, 'to just say it'...You have to tell me something?...Well what is it?...What do you mean it's about Brooke?...What about her?..."

Nathan watched as Haley's facial expression went from confused to sorrowful.

"No...no, no, no," Haley said into the phone. "Don't lie to me Lucas!...It can't be...Is she going to be okay?...What do you mean you don't know?...You better find out Lucas...Fine, I understand...we'll be there as fast as we can...Bye," she hung up and stared at her phone.

Haley sighed then looked up at Nathan with unshed tears in her eyes. "We have to get to the hospital."

"What's wrong with Brooke?" Nathan asked worriedly.

"There was a fire," was all she said.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"I don't know," Haley answered quietly.

Nathan drove to the hospital as he listened to Haley's soft cries, become loud, agonizing sobs.

--------------

They walked into the hospital. Haley, with her eyes red and puffy. Nathan with his jaw clenched, as he tried to hold back his tears.

They walked into the waiting room, where they saw Lucas and Peyton seated next to each other.

"Haley," Peyton exclaimed as she stood up and embraced Haley in a comforting hug.

Lucas stood up slowly and walked over to Nathan. He opened his arms and Nathan let his brother hug him as he began to let the tears run down his face.

They all stood there, embracing each other, until they heard someone speak.

"Who's here with Brooke Davis?"

Everyone turned to look at the young doctor that stood before them. "We are."

"Is there any family here?" he asked.

"No," Haley answered. "But we are more of a family to her than her real one."

"I need family here," the doctor said sympathetically.

"She's my fiance," Nathan spoke up.

Peyton and Lucas looked at him with shock.

"Yeah," Haley agreed.

The doctor sighed. "Very well...Please come with me."

Nathan was about to follow but stopped. "Hold on."

He turned to Haley. "I'll tell you everything when I come back."

Haley nodded. "Make sure she's okay Nate."

Nathan nodded.

"Okay let's go," he said to the doctor.

As they entered the room the doctor began to explain everything.'

"Ms.Davis had her stove on when the accident occured, but it wasn't what caused the fire," he said. "It seems that she had a candle in her hands when she just...passed out."

Nathan was confused. "Passed out?"

"Yeah...we aren't sure why, she just did," the doctor said.

"Is she going to be okay though?" Nathan asked.

"She'll be fine," the doctor assured.

"Thank god," Nathan said as he let out a sigh of relief.

"By the way..." the doctor said. "I understand why you guys are getting married so young."

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked confused.

"Well you want to have a solid ground right, a stable environment?" the doctor asked.

"Well...yeah...I guess," Nathan said still puzzled.

"That's the best thing for a baby," the doctor said as he nodded.

"Baby?" Nathan asked shocked.

"Oh..." the doctor said as he realized that Nathan had no idea what he was talking about. "Well after we took some tests we found out that Ms.Davis is pregnant."

Pregnant?

_Oh man, not again, _Nathan thought. _Well...technically she wasn't pregnant last time but I was still freaked out. Oh crap...last time we got saved, but this time it's real._

"She's a couple of weeks along," the doctor added.

This time it is so real.

**The end of chapter 20**

**A.N:**_First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage. _YES FOLKS! This time its sooo totally real!!! or is it?...lol. now you'll never know...unlessss...you review! lol.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note**:Your reviews rock! anddd...I bet ya'll weren't expecting THAT in the last chapter. lol. this story is coming out quite nicely...

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The guy that sued me has wiped me out...I mean it wasn't like I _meant _to punch him in the face. lol.

Anyywhoo...

Let's get on to the chapter...

**CHAPTER 21**

Nathan sat by Brooke's hospital bed. He had sent the doctor out a while ago. He needed some time to think about everything.

He was going to be a father.

That thought alone made him drop his head down into his hands. He kept it there until he heard the door opening, which caused him to look up. He was surprised to see Peyton entering the room.

"Hey," she said softly as she closed the door behind her. She pulled up a chair next to Nathan as she began to look at Brooke.

"It must be hard," Peyton sighed.

"What?" he asked.

"To see her like that," Peyton said as she referred to Brooke's pale figure. "So is she okay?"

"The doctor said she would be fine," Nathan answered. "But first she has to wake up."

"Look, why don't you go eat something? I'll watch her and call you if anything happens," Peyton told him.

Nathan agreed reluctantly.

He was really hungry and he knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything other than his hunger until he ate.

He stood up and reached the door. "Thanks," he said as he stepped out and closed the door.

Peyton turned to look at Brooke and smiled sadly.

Peyton thought that Brooke was lucky. She was still best friends with Haley even after the whole 'drunken night' thing with Nathan, she found love, and she survived the fire with not so much as a scratch on her.

Yup, Brooke Davis was lucky.

"Mr.Scott we need to discuss this pregnancy," the doctor said as he walked into the room but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Peyton. "Uh...you're not Mr.Scott."

Peyton rolled her eyes but then her eyes widened. "Pregnancy? Brooke is pregnant?"

"Um...yes she is..." he said nervously. "I'll just...come back when Mr.Scott returns."

And with that the doctor was gone and left Peyton to her thoughts once again.

She's pregnant?

Damn...she takes back what she said.

Brooke Davis is so not lucky.

She's screwed.

---------------

Haley sat with Lucas in the waiting room, she was still waiting on news from Nathan. Peyton couldn't wait anymore so she said she was going to check on him.

Lucas tried to comfort her, but she wouldn't budge. Not until she knew Brooke was okay.

Just then Nathan walked into the waiting room looking quite drained.

"Nate," Lucas exclaimed as he stood up. "Is she okay?"

Haley looked at Nathan worried. "Is she?"

Nathan nodded and took a seat next to Haley.

"Peyton is with her right now," Nathan said. "She still hasn't woken up though."

"But she will wake up right?" Lucas asked.

"That's what the doctor said," Nathan said. "All we have to do is wait."

After a couple of minutes of silence Lucas spoke.

"Have you eaten Nate?" he asked.

Nathan nodded. "Right after I left her room, I took a trip to the cafeteria."

Lucas nodded.

Everyone went silent again.

---------------

Brooke's world was dark but she felt someone near her. She tried to open her eyes but they refused. She decided to just listen as she heard the person begin to speak.

"Brooke..." Peyton started. "It's Peyton... I know we aren't really friends but...I hope you wake up soon. Alot of people need you. Nathan, Haley, and Lucas really need you."

Brooke was surprised when she heard Peyton but she still didn't have the strength to open her eyes.

"And I don't know if you know or not but..." Peyton said. "You're pregnant Brooke...and your baby needs you."

_Baby?!_ Brooke thought. _Open your eyes damn it!_

Peyton heard Brooke groan and she stood up quickly. "Brooke?"

Brooke's eyes slowly opened and she looked over at Peyton.

"My baby?" her raspy voice asked groggily.

"Yeah sorry..." Peyton said with a slight smile. "But finding out sooner is always better than later."

Brooke slowly sat up.

"Yeah I guess," she mumbled.

"Do you know what you're gonna do?" Peyton asked.

"No," Brooke said with a shake of her head. "I'm too young for this, I have no idea what I'm gonna do."

"Well, I'm sure you and Nate will do the right thing," Peyton said confidently.

Brooke nodded, although she wasn't too sure.

"Where's Nathan?" Brooke asked.

"I send him out so that he could get something to eat," she explained. "He's been so worried about you."

"What about Haley and Lucas?" Brooke asked, wondering where her best friends were.

"They're in the waiting room," Peyton said. "If you want I could get them for you."

"Yeah please," Brooke said.

Peyton stood up and was about to walk out the door until Brooke spoke.

"Thanks Peyton," she said.

Peyton smiled. "No problem."

And with that she was out the door.

Brooke smiled.

Maybe Peyton wasn't so bad.

---------------

Peyton walked into the waiting room and looked at Lucas, Nathan, and Haley.

"She's awake."

They all stood up with happiness and then they headed to her room.

Lucas went in first, followed by Haley, then Nathan and Peyton.

"Hi guys," Brooke said quietly from her spot on the hospital bed.

Haley looked at her and had tears silently going down her face.

Brooke saw this and held her arms open. "Come here Hales."

Haley complied and walked over to Brooke.

She let herself fall into Brooke's arms and she continued to cry as Brooke rubbed her back.

Brooke looked over to Lucas and laughed lightly. "You too Luke."

Lucas practically ran over to her and let himself be embraced as well.

Brooke had Haley in one arm and Lucas in the other.

"It's okay...I'm okay," Brooke whispered comfortingly.

Lucas pulled away and smiled. "I'm glad."

He looked over at Haley, rolled his eyes playfully, and pulled her away from Brooke.

Brooke laughed at her face. "It's okay Hales I'll hug you later."

Haley smiled then Lucas put an arm around her shoulders.

Nathan and Peyton smiled.

"And how dare you two just stand there and stare," Brooke said playfully but then her face went to a confused one. "Hey, where's Jake?"

"Oh crap," Haley exclaimed as she looked up Lucas. "We have to get Jake."

Lucas nodded and they were out of there in a hurry leaving Brooke, Nathan, and Peyton alone.

Nathan looked at Peyton. "Hey...um...do you think you could leave me and Brooke alone for a second? So that I can tell her about the um...you know."

"I already know Nate," Brooke said. "You don't have to leave Peyton."

"No, I think I should," Peyton said. "You need to talk about this."

Peyton left the room and Nathan looked around nervously. "So..."

"What are we gonna do about the baby?" Brooke asked, going straight to point.

"I don't think you should keep it," Nathan blurted out.

Brooke's eyes widened. "What?"

"Get an abortion."

"You're crazy, I will not get an abortion," Brooke said firmly.

"Why not?" Nathan asked. "It's not like you want it."

"That's why there is such a thing as adoption Nathan," Brooke said as she stared at him in amazement. "You would just kill an innocent baby like that."

Nathan looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry."

"I don't know what to say to you right now Nathan," Brooke said.

"Brooke, I really am sorry," Nathan said. "I want this baby, I do."

"Then prove it," Brooke challenged. "Show me that you want this baby."

"I will then," Nathan said obnoxiously as he stormed out of the room and closed the door.

He leaned up against the wall in the hallway, then he let himself slide to the floor.

He didn't even know why he even suggested abortion to Brooke. Of course he wanted the baby.

He figured it was the fact that he was Dan Scott's son.

The jerk gene just had to come and bite him on the ass.

_Now what am I gonna do to prove to her that I want this baby?_ he thought.

Then he smirked.

_I got it, _he thought.

With that he stood up quickly and left the hospital.

**The end of chapter 21**

**A.N:**Oooh what's gonna happen now? Who know's? Well...I do, but that's besides the point. Just review!!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note**:You people rock my sox off! lol. Well, I was going to update way sooner, but I had school and I haven't been sleeping well lately, so I forced myself to sleep and…I am getting off track, so anywayy this chapter kind of fast forwards through everything, so I hope no one gets confused, although I'm pretty sure you won't. I hope you all enjoy! And don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own anything at all. Not even a pair of shoes.

Anyywhoo...

Let's get on to the chapter...

**CHAPTER 22**

Lucas, Taylor, and Haley were all lying down in Taylor's queen-sized bed. Taylor was lying in between Lucas and Haley.

Taylor was trying to catch up with everything that has happened.

"Whoa…" she said. "Can you repeat all of that?"

Haley rolled her eyes.

"Brooke and Nathan got engaged," she began.

"Then Brooke's house was in flames," Lucas said.

"And while she was at the hospital, Brooke found out she was pregnant," Haley said.

"Nathan did too," Lucas added.

"Then Nathan, being the stupid boy that he is, told Brooke she should get an abortion," Haley said.

"Then to make it up to her, he went out and bought a butt-load of baby stuff that were all customized with his jersey number on it," Lucas said.

"And Brooke, well…she thought what he did was sweet and forgave him," Haley concluded.

Taylor looked to Lucas. "You do know that if that was us, there would be no way in hell that I would forgive you if that was your way of apologizing."

Lucas chuckled. "I know…I would have to buy you a lifetime of Twinkies."

"Damn…" Taylor smiled, proudly. "You've uncovered my Twinkie weakness."

"Well it wasn't that hard to figure out," Lucas laughed. "Especially after the other day."

_(Flashback)_

_"Taylor!" Lucas yelled as he entered her house._

_He looked around, but he couldn't find her, so he went up to her room_

_He heard her giggling as he neared her door. _

_He was jealous and angry at first, but he knew Taylor wouldn't do that to him, so then he was confused._

_He walked towards her door and slowly opened it. What he was seeing was going to stay in his memory for the rest of his life._

_Taylor was on her bed, which was covered in Twinkies, and she was asleep, hugging the Twinkies that were nearest to her._

_Lucas smiled as she began to speak in her sleep._

"_Don't touch my Twinkies!" she grumbled as she snuggled into the ones that were in her arms._

_(End of Flashback)_

Lucas and Haley were laughing hysterically, and Taylor just rolled her eyes.

_Why do Twinkies have to be so damn tasty? _Taylor thought. _With their yellow, fluffy exteriors and white, creamy fillings…mmm…_

Haley stared at her sister and began to recognize the look on her face. "Uh-oh…she's fantasizing about Twinkies."

Lucas stared too as he saw the drool that was forming on his girlfriend's lip and smiled.

He couldn't believe he finally got to be with her.

_(Flashback)_

_Lucas let Haley and Jake go back to the hospital to check on Brooke as he stayed as Haley's house._

_He was sitting on the couch in the living room, as he tried to watch a movie._

_Taylor walked into the house just then and walked into the living room. "Oh…hey Lucas."_

_Lucas turned around and smiled. "How's it going Taylor?"_

"_Not so good…you see this hottie promised to take me out on a date the other day, but he never showed," Taylor said with a smile_

"_Was that this week?" Lucas exclaimed. "Oh crap, I am so sorry."_

_Taylor laughed. "It's okay Luke, it is. But I will let it go completely on one condition…"_

"_What?" Lucas asked, slightly scared._

"_You become my BF," Taylor said simply._

"_Your best friend?" Lucas asked in confusion as he creased his eyebrows._

"_No," Taylor smiled. "My boyfriend."_

"_Oh," Lucas said dumbly, but then it finally clicked. "Ohhh!"_

_Taylor laughed. "So what do you say?"_

"_I say Hell Yeah!" Lucas exclaimed happily._

_(End Flashback)_

Haley looked over Taylor so that she could see Lucas's face.

He was smiling like an idiot, which made Haley smile. She knew what he was thinking about, well more like, who he was thinking about.

She was glad that Lucas and Taylor got together; they deserved each other. Just like she and Jake deserved each other.

She thought Jake and Jenny were perfect. She loved them both.

Jenny has even started to speak more.

Haley smiled even more when she thought about Jenny speaking.

_(Flashback)_

_"Jen, look at the camera baby," Jake said as he walked closer to Haley and Jenny with the video camera in hand._

_"Jake put that away," Haley said with a smile as she played with Jenny, who was sitting in her lap._

_"But I want to record my babies," Jake said sweetly, as he sat down next to Haley on the couch, and kept camera on her the whole time._

_"Do you have to do this now?" Haley asked._

_"Yup," Jake said with a huge grin._

_"But Jake-" Haley began to protest._

_"Jenny…" Jake started while ignoring Haley. "Who am I?"_

_Jenny laughed. "Daddy!"_

_"That's right…and who is that?" Jake asked as he pointed at Haley with his free hand._

_She thought for a while then she smiled with triumph._

_"Mommy!"_

_Haley gasped and Jake's mouth hung open._

_"Oh, my god," Haley whispered._

_Jake's mouth now turned into a half smile. "Wow."_

_"Say that again Jenny," Jake encouraged._

_"Mommy!"_

_Haley smiled happily and so did Jake._

_Jenny climbed off of Haley and began to pull her by the hand._

_"Come mommy!" she exclaimed joyfully as she dragged Haley with her._

_(End of Flashback)_

Now Haley was smiling like an idiot and Taylor and Lucas were staring at her.

"Helloo," Taylor sang. "Earth to Haley."

Haley blinked twice and looked at Taylor. "What?"

"So how did you two find out she was pregnant?"

"Oh…um…" Haley said, then turned to Lucas with a grin. "Lucas?"

"Fine, I'll tell it," Lucas said exhaustedly. "But keep in mind, that this was not my finest moment."

_(Flashback)_

_Lucas, Jake, and Haley walked into Nathan's house._

_"Does anyone know why she called us over?" Jake asked as he sat on the couch._

_"I don't," Haley said as she went to sit on Jake's lap._

_"Me neither," Lucas said as he stood next to the couch._

_Jake wrapped his arms around Haley's waist. "Well, where is she?"_

_Just then Nathan came down the stairs and stopped when he saw them. "Brooke they're here!"_

_He walked up to them nervously. "Brooke will be down in a minute."_

_He kept fiddling around with his fingers, which made Lucas suspicious._

_"Why you so nervous Nate?" Lucas asked as he looked at him accusingly._

_"No reason," Nathan answered then turned when he heard footsteps behind him. "Hey look it's Brooke."_

_Brooke smiled nervously, which made Lucas even more suspicious._

_"Hey guys," she said as she walked up to them and stood next to Nathan._

_"So what's going on?" Jake asked._

_"Well…" Nathan said as he looked to Brooke for help._

_"I'm pregnant," Brooke blurted out._

_Nathan's eyes widened at her frankness, then he turned around towards his friends when he heard a big thud._

_He saw Haley kneeling over Lucas, slapping his face lightly._

_Jake stood up from the couch and walked over to Nathan with a serious face._

_He looked at Nathan straight in the eyes._

_"How could you?" Jake said in what seemed to be an angry voice. "How could you just get a girl pregnant so young? You're not ready to be a father, you're so irresponsible."_

_Nathan stared at Jake fearfully._

_But then Jake smiled. "Relax Nate…you don't really think I mean all of that do you?"_

_Nathan nodded his head vigorously._

_"Why would I mean that when I'm a teenage father myself," he said with a laugh._

_"Oh yeah," Nathan said like an idiot._

_"But you do have to face Lucas when he snaps out of it," Jake said as he nodded towards where Lucas lay mumbling._

_"Pregnant? Brooke? What?" Lucas said incoherently as he began to come to._

_He stared at Haley, who was sitting in front of him. "Where am I?"_

_"In Nathan's house," Haley explained. "Brooke had something to tell us."_

_"That's funny, cause I just had a dream that Brooke said she was pregnant," he laughed at it's absurdity._

_Brooke knelt down in front him. "Um…well…about that Lucas…I kind of…am."_

_"What!" he yelled._

_Lucas sat up and looked over at Nathan. "You're dead!"_

_Nathan's eyes widened in fear as Lucas stood up quickly and tackled him._

_Lucas was about to punch him but Jake pulled him off of Nathan._

_"Lucas," Jake said slowly, as he tried to get Lucas's attention off of Nathan. "Let's go have a talk."_

_Jake pulled Lucas into a room, leaving Haley alone with Brooke and Nathan._

_"Hales," Brooke said softly._

_Haley looked up at her with an unreadable expression. "Yeah?"_

_"You are okay with this aren't you?" she asked._

_"Of course I'm okay with it," Haley said as she crawled over to Brooke and pulled her in for a hug. "I just wish it wasn't so soon Brooke."_

_Brooke started to cry softly._

_"You're too young for this," Haley whispered. "But I am positive that you will be a great mother."_

_Brooke pulled away and wiped her eyes with a slight smile. "Thanks Hales."_

_"Anytime," she smiled back._

_Nathan stood up slowly, just as Jake and Lucas walked out of the room._

_Lucas walked up to Nathan._

_Nathan looked at him. "Look Lucas…"_

_Lucas hugged Nathan._

_Nathan looked down at Lucas who was hugging him tightly._

_"I'm going to be an uncle," Lucas said with a happy sob._

_Everyone began to laugh as Lucas started to cry._

_(End of Flashback)_

Haley and Taylor laughed.

"Oh…my god," Taylor said through her giggles. "You…are so hormonal."

"Seriously," Haley laughed. "First you were angry, then you got happy and started to cry?"

"It was a beautiful moment!" Lucas defended, but his words just made them laugh harder.

"Okay, okay," Taylor said still trying to hold back her laughter. "That's enough."

"Fine," Haley relented with a smile.

"Thank you," Lucas said with relief.

"So…" Taylor said. "What was going on with Peyton while all of this was going on?"

"Oh yeah," Haley remembered. "Um…well while Brooke was still in the hospital, Peyton was having boy problems."

"Felix, Chase, and Chris being the boys," Lucas added.

"Felix left since he was too embarrassed to face Peyton, so that left Chris and Chase," Haley explained.

"But since they were best friends, Peyton was too afraid to do anything about it," Lucas explained.

"But after some recent events, that she has yet to tell me, she has made her decision," Haley said.

"Who did she choose?" Taylor asked curiously.

"I don't know," Haley exclaimed. "Who do you think I am? I'm not Wonder Woman."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Fine whatever…so how are Brooke and Nathan doing?"

"Oh they're fine," Haley answered, completely forgetting her last sentence. "But now with the baby coming, the way they're acting can make me gag."

_(Flashback)_

_"I'm here kiddies!" Haley announced as she entered Nathan's house. "What do you need?"_

_"We're upstairs Haley!" she heard Brooke yell._

_Haley went up the stairs, looked at the doors, and rolled her eyes. _

_"Which room are you guys in?" she yelled._

_Brooke stuck her head out of a room with a smile._

_"In here sweetheart," Brooke said with a fake English accent._

_Haley went towards the room and walked in. "Whoa…"_

_The room was decorated perfectly for a baby. _

_It had a crib, teddy bears, and baby toys scattered all over the place._

_"Isn't it great?" Brooke squealed._

_"Yeah," Haley agreed. "But why are you finishing it so early?"_

_"Brooke wanted to get her mind off of her house getting burned down, so she wanted to fix the room up," Nathan explained._

_"And Nathan put the crib up all by himself," Brooke cooed at him as she walked over to give him a kiss._

_"I know I'm great," Nathan said conceitedly as put an arm over Brooke's shoulders. _

_"Riiight," Haley said slowly. "So what did you need?"_

_"Oh nothing, we just wanted to show you the room," Brooke waved her off and kept her eyes on Nathan with a smile._

_"It couldn't have waited until tomorrow?" Haley said disbelievingly. "I was hanging out with Jake."_

_Brooke ignored her and started to give Nathan little kisses that began to intensify._

"_Guys!" Haley exclaimed. "Okay, Ew."_

_With that Haley ran out of the room._

_(End of Flashback)_

Haley shuddered at the memory.

"Maybe it was the hormones?" Taylor said helpfully.

"It's always the hormones," Haley muttered.

Lucas looked over at Taylor at wiggled in eyebrows in suggestion.

Taylor smirked and pulled Lucas in for a kiss.

Haley looked on in horror. "You guys stop it!"

Taylor pulled away with a laugh. "You're so touchy."

"No," Haley disagreed. "_You_ people are the ones who are _touchy_."

Taylor shook her head with a smile.

"So is that everything that I missed?" Taylor asked after a while.

"Pretty much," Lucas said with a nod.

"Damn a lot happens in two months," Taylor said in awe.

"Yeah," Haley mumbled, but then looked around when she heard her cell phone ringing.

She picked it up from the drawer next to her and answered. "Hello? Oh hey…just at my house with Lucas and my sister…sure…really?…okay…bye."

Haley hung up and looked up at her sister and Lucas. "It was Peyton, she said she was coming over and bringing her boyfriend."

"She still failed to mention who it was?" Lucas said as he stood up from the bed.

"No, she mentioned who it was," Haley said with a smile as she walked towards the door.

"Well who is it?" Taylor asked as she crawled off the bed.

"Peyton told me not to say," Haley said with a grin. "It's a surprise."

"Like we need anymore surprises," Lucas grumbled as he walked towards the door.

"Don't worry Luke," Taylor said as she walked towards him and patted him on the back. "I'll be here to console you if you start to cry."

"Ha, ha," Lucas said dryly.

Haley laughed with Taylor, but stopped when the doorbell rang.

Let the surprising begin.

**The end of chapter 22**

**A.N:**This was a cool chapter to write…I hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope you review, cause this took me a while to type up…so take pity on my poor soul! And please review! Please! Lol.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: **Okay I know that I have kinda been lacking in the brath-ness...again. And i am truly, madly, and deeply sorry...yes just like the song. But I hope this chapter makes up for it. Soo...let's get to it.

**Disclaimer:** Zilch/Nada is mine.

Anyywhoo...

Let's get on to the chapter...

**CHAPTER 23**

Haley opened the door with Taylor and Lucas behind her. But she was slightly disappointed when she saw who it was.

"Hi guys," Brooke squealed happily, while Nathan waved.

"Oh it's just you," Lucas said distastefully.

"Nice to see you too," Nathan with a laugh as he walked into the house after Brooke.

"Sorry," Haley said. "We thought you were Peyton."

Brooke immediately got jealous. "What? Why?"

"Relax Brooke," Haley responded as she closed the door. "We just wanted to know who her new boyfriend is."

"Oh," Brooke said dumbly.

Everyone just stood in silence until Taylor broke it.

"So..." she drew out with a smile. "If you're preggers and you know it, clap your hands."

Everyone laughed but Brooke immediately smacked Nathan on the back of the head.

"Ow," he exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head. "What the hell did you hit me for?"

"Because this..." she pointed at her stomache. "Is your fault."

Before he could respond the doorbell rang once again.

This time Lucas ran to the door and opened it.

"Hey Luke."

"Oh hi Jake," Lucas grumbled as he stared at the boy with the toddler resting on his hip.

"Not the pleasure it used to be huh," Jake smirked.

"Whatever," Lucas grumbled as he opened the door wider for him to enter and closed it once he did.

Taylor walked over to stand next to Lucas while Jake walked over to Haley and greeted her with a kiss.

"Ooh Jake, let me hold Jenny," Brooke said as she held her hands out to him as he pulled away from Haley.

Jake handed Jenny over to Brooke with a smile.

"Hi Jenny," Brooke cooed as she tickled her stomache.

Jenny giggled as she waved.

"So what are we waiting for?" Jake asked as they stood by the door.

"We're waiting for Peyton, but it doesn't look like she'll be here anytime soon so let's just go watch a movie," Haley said as she began to walk into the living room.

"I agree," Lucas said as he began to follow her, pulling Taylor with him.

Jake shrugged and followed as well.

"Okay, I guess," Nathan said as he went to enter the room.

"Let's go Jen," Brooke told the little girl in her arms as she went to follow her friends.

Brooke walked in to find Jake and Haley already situated on the couch, with Jake leaning on the arm. Lucas was laying back in a recliner with Taylor on top of him, her back to Lucas's chest, and Nathan was sitting next to Haley on the couch patting the spot next to him, motioning Brooke over.

She sat down next to him with Jenny on her lap. "So what are we watching?"

"Who cares? Just put something in," Lucas said.

Brooke looked at Haley with a look that said it was time to mess with Lucas, so Haley smiled devilishly, got up, put a movie in, and sat back down as she looked over at Lucas. "Who cares...right Lucas?"

"Right," Lucas smiled, but it soon went away as he realized what movie she put it. "Haley take that movie off."

"Come on Lucas, who cares?" she smirked knowingly.

"Haley," Lucas whined.

"Nope," she said. "Watch the movie Lucas."

----------------

Lucas had his head in Taylor's shoulder and refused to look up at the screen.

"Luke come on it's over," Brooke said with a laugh.

"No," came Lucas's muffled reply. "I don't believe you."

"I can't believe you're afraid of clowns," Nathan said. "I'm ashamed of you."

"Give me a break!" Lucas exclaimed. "He _eats _people!"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean _all_ clown's are like that," Jake said reasonably.

"Oh yeah? well..." Lucas stuttered. "Well...um..."

Lucas looked around for something to help him. "You shouldn't even be letting Jenny watch this!"

"While that may be true," Jake said. "She isn't scared of him, her fear is Chucky, in her eyes no killer clown is going to be worse than a killer doll."

Lucas looked at Jenny who was still sitting on Brooke's lap. "Is this true?"

Jenny nodded with a smile, oblivious of what she was asked.

"Hales just take the movie off," Brooke said with a slight laugh. "I'm sure we scared Lucas enough."

Haley nodded and stood up to take out the movie, then she sat back down. "So what do we do now?"

"Truth or Dare?" Brooke asked with a smile.

"No," they all exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Jeez, it was just a suggestion," Brooke said as she crossed her arms and leaned on Nathan's shoulder.

"Why don't we just tell stories?" Jake asked.

"What kind of stories?" Lucas asked.

"Ooh how about embarrassing ones?" Taylor asked excitedly.

"Oh you mean stories from our past?" Brooke asked with a laugh. "No thanks."

"Oh come on Brooke, this sounds like fun," Nathan said.

"Fine," she relented. "But Haley I swear I'll kill you if you say anything."

Haley just grinned. "We'll see."

"So who's gonna go first?" Taylor asked.

"I'll go," Nathan volunteered.

"Alright people Nathan's going first," Haley said.

"This was about a week ago," Nathan said. "Brooke and I went to the store to buy some baby stuff..."

_(Flashback)_

_"Nathan look at this it's so cute." Brooke said as she held up a baby shirt._

_"Brooke why are we buying baby clothes? We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl," Nathan said._

_"But I want to," Brooke whined. "Besides I'm only buying unisex colors, so it doesn't really matter."_

_"Fine do whatever you want, but I'm gonna go somewhere else, all of this stuff is making me feel girly," Nathan said as he began to walk away._

_"No wait," Brooke exclaimed. "I want you to see this other cute little shirt I saw."_

_She walked over to the clothes rack._

_"It was somewhere in here," she mumbled as she rifled through the clothes._

_She looked around to other racks and spotted it. "Aha."_

_She walked over to it and grabbed but so did another pair of hands._

_Brooke looked up to find a snobby looking blonde staring back at her._

_"Let it go I saw it first," the blonde said._

_"No I did," Brooke argued back._

_"Bitch, you better let go," the blonde said._

_Nathan saw their commotion and ran over to them._

_He looked at the blonde. "Escuse me, but I don't think you should be stressing her out."_

_"And why not?" she asked, faking curiousness._

_"Because she's pregnant and-" Nathan was cut off._

_"Yeah well so is my mom, and she wants this shirt, and this bitch isn't going to get it, so just let go," the blonde said snappily._

_Brooke let go of the shirt and the blonde gave her a triumphant smile, but Brooke just punched her straight in the face._

_The blonde was on the floor holding her nose._

_Nathan looked down at the girl with a sad smile. "You should have let me finish, I was going to say, because she's pregnant and she can kick your ass."_

_Brooke blew the hair out of her face and looked down and the blonde. "Tell your mom she can have the shirt."_

_Brooke walked away with a huff with Nathan following closely behind._

_"We are never shopping here again," Brooke said._

_(End Flashback)_

Everyone was laughing except Haley who stared at Brooke with shock. "Brooke! You're pregnant, you shouldn't be fighting."

"Oh come on Hales! She was totally asking for it!" Brooke exclaimed. "Besides it's not like Nathan is setting a good example."

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?" Nathan said.

"Remember what happened when we went to the park last week?" Brooke asked.

Nathan stayed quiet.

"Let me refresh your memory Nate..." Brooke said.

_(Flashback)_

_Brooke and Nathan walked up to a table and Brooke set the stuff she had on the floor while Nathan put a mantle on the table._

_"Hey Brooke pass me the food," Nathan said._

_Brooke bent down without bending her knees, unintentionally sticking her butt out._

_Nathan didn't notice until he saw a guy pass and stop with a stare that Nathan knew too well. So Nathan looked down at Brooke and got mad. He didn't voice his anger because he knew Brooke would get even angrier so he let it be._

_Instead Nathan looked at the guy with a look that would kill and he went away as quickly as he came._

_"Hey Nate," Brooke said, still looking through the bags. "What are we eating first?"_

_"Uh..." Nathan said as he spotted another guy. "Whatever you want."_

_He gave that guy the same look but he didn't move._

_"Okay," she said. "How about the sandwiches?"_

_"Yeah sure," Nathan said distractedly as he saw the guy come closer._

_"What's wrong?" Brooke asked as she heard the tone of his voice._

_"Nothing," he said._

_Brooke stood up straight and looked at him. "You sure?"_

_Nathan nodded as he stared at the guy, who was coming from behind Brooke._

_The guy came closer and tapped Brooke on the shoulder, but this act alone angered Nathan so he tackled him._

_"Nathan!" Brooke screeched in horror._

_They guy yelled, "Stop! Stop!"_

_Nathan got up and let his breath even out._

_Brooke recognized the guy on the floor, "Oh my god Brad."_

_Brooke helped him up and Brad stood up slowly. "Hi Brooke."_

_"Who the hell are you?" Nathan asked angrily._

_"I'm just an old friend," Brad said as he rubbed his elbow._

_"How'd you know it was me from behind?" Brooke asked._

_"Your panties looked familiar," Brad shrugged._

_"Watch it pal," Nathan seethed as he was about to tackle him again._

_"Nathan stop!" Brooke yelled_

_"Why?!" Nathan yelled back._

_"He's gay!" _

_(End Flashback)_

"Oh my god," Haley said. "You tackled Brad?"

"You know him too?!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Well yeah, we've known him since third grade," Haley said. "Right Lucas?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "How is he anyway?"

Brooke smiled. "He moved back to Arizona, he said he was only here because he was visiting his grandmother and-"

"Can we not talk about him?" Nathan asked.

"Sure," Brooke said. She looked over at Haley and Lucas and mouthed 'later' to which they smiled and nodded.

"You know, you guys are both abusive people," Jake said.

"Yes I know, that's why we are perfect for each other," Brooke smiled.

Nathan smiled back down at her.

Lucas fake gagged, Taylor smirked, Jake smiled, and Haley laughed.

"Okay guys give me Jenny before you start to make out," Haley said as she held her arms out towards Brooke.

"Fine here," Brooke said as she handed her the toddler.

"Hi mommy," Jenny laughed as Haley put her on her lap.

"Is she still calling you that?" Lucas said.

"Obviously," Haley said with a smile. "I think it's cute."

"I can't wait to hear our child call you mommy," Nathan said as he looked over at Brooke.

"Me neither," Brooke said with a smile.

And then the doorbell rang...

Again.

**The end of chapter 23**

**A.N:**There ya have it! I'm kinda running out of ideas, in case you haven't noticed, and I'd appreciate any ideas you guys send my way. So please review!


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: **Okay the reviews for the last chapter left me kinda sad, but no worries I'm not gonna let it keep me from updating, but I'd like to say a huge thank you to those of you who DO review, you guys are awesome! and those of you who don't I just have one thing to say: Please review!!!

These two chappies are dedicated to Music-Is-Me. Why? Because your reviews leave me all tingly inside.

**Disclaimer:** me no own anything.

Anyywhoo...

Let's get on to the chapter...

**CHAPTER 24**

"I got it!" Lucas yelled as he ran to the door.

He opened it to reveal a little kid holding a box of chocolates.

"Hi mister, my school is having a fundraiser and..."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Lucas yelled out in frustration.

The boy was startled and wide eyed.

Lucas looked down at the scared boy and sighed. "Hales!"

"What?" Haley asked as she walked out of the living room and walked up to the door.

"This kid is selling stuff," Lucas said.

"Oh," she said and looked at the boy. "Jesus Luke what did you do to the poor boy, he's shaking."

"Nothing," he said annoyed. "Just buy something."

Haley bent down in front of the boy and smiled. "What do you have?"

They boy smiled shyly at her and opened the box.

Haley inspected the contents of the box and smiled.

"I'll take 10," she said.

"Wow really?!" the boy said happily. "Most people usually buy one or two."

He took out the ten chocolates and handed them to her and Haley handed him a ten dollar bill.

"Thank you miss," the boy said with a smile then he looked over at Lucas and stuck his tongue out.

Lucas scowled in response and stepped forward to the boy.

"Go in the house Lucas," Haley instructed.

"But-"

"Go in the house," Haley repeated firmly.

"Fine," he huffed and he was gone.

Haley looked back to the boy.

"Don't mind Lucas," she said. "He just hasn't had his medication today."

The boy smiled. "Well, thank you for buying the chocolates."

"No problem," she smiled back.

She watched as he walked away, and smiled even wider when she saw Peyton's car pulling up the drive way.

**The end of chapter 24**

**A.N:**I know this was short but that's why I put another chapter up. :) and don't hesitate to review!


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: **I hope ya'll like this one.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

Anyywhoo...

Let's get on to the chapter...

**CHAPTER 25**

Haley yelled into the house, "Guys! She's here!"

Lucas was the first one by her side. "Finally!"

Jake came up from behind Haley and handed her Jenny, then wrapped his arms around her waist, Taylor walked up to Lucas, and Nathan walked over with his arm around Brooke's shoulder.

They watched her step out of her car with a smile and her boyfriend did the same.

Lucas's eyes went wide with shock and Haley smirked. "You so owe me 20 bucks."

"Aw man," Lucas whined under his breath.

"Hey, he's cute," Brooke commented and laughed when she felt Nathan tense. "But not as cute as you baby."

"Damn straight," Nathan mumbled as he watched the guy come closer with Peyton by his side.

"Hi guys," Peyton smiled.

"Hi Peyton," they said in unison.

"This is Chris," Peyton said as she pointed to him. "My boyfriend."

She turned to him. "Chris, these are my friends: Haley, Jake, Lucas, Taylor, Brooke, and Nathan."

"Hi," he said politely.

"Well come on in," Haley said. "We were just sharing some stories."

"Thank you," he said as he walked in with Peyton by his side.

The rest of them followed.

"Lucas, Nathan, Jake, why don't you guys show Chris where the living room is while us girls get some snacks," Taylor said.

"Okay," Nathan shrugged.

Lucas and Jake nodded.

"Just go with them," Peyton said. "I'll be right back."

Chris nodded.

The girls disappeared into the kitchen and Chris was left with Lucas and Nathan.

Nathan, Lucas, and Jake shared a look.

"So..." Nathan started with a smirk. "We're gonna have a little talk Chris."

"About what?" he asked a little afraid.

"Just about your intentions with Peyton," Lucas said seriously.

"Just follow us," Jake said as he led Chris into the living room.

"And be quiet," Lucas added. "Because this is gonna take a while."

Chris gulped as Jake sat him down on the reclining chair, and all three of them stood in front of him.

This was going to be a long and scary talk.

---------------

"So what do you want to know?" Peyton asked as she took a seat.

"Why we have no idea what you are talking about Peyton," Haley said as she looked down at Jenny who was in her arms.

"Oh please, like you actually expect me to believe that you are in here to get snacks for the guys, give me a break, you would have told them to get it themselves," Peyton said.

"Actually," Taylor said. "We're in here because we are distracting you."

"From what?" Peyton asked.

Brooke laughed. "You have no idea what you just did do you?"

"What did I do?" Peyton asked.

"You just left your boyfriend alone with three very protective guys," Haley said. "And I'm almost positive that they are interrogating him right now."

Peyton's eyes went wide. "Are you serious?"

Brooke and Haley nodded.

"I should go get him," Peyton said as she stood up.

"I say you leave him with them," Taylor said as she looked through the fridge. "It'll be very comical if you get a video camera and tape the whole ordeal."

Brooke smirked. "I like the way you think."

"You would," Haley muttered.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing," Haley said quickly. "I think the camera is a great idea."

"Good," Taylor said. "What do you say Peyton?"

"I say bring on the camera."

"Awesome."

---------------

"Jake search his wallet," Lucas ordered.

Jake nodded and got the wallet that was on the coffee table, with the car keys, guitar pick, cell phone, and stick of gum.

"What's his full name?" Nathan asked.

"Christopher Alexander Martin Keller the third?" Jake read in confusion.

"That's my unofficial name," Chris said. "My birth certificate just says Christopher Keller."

"Whatever you say," Nathan said. "Martin."

"So why are you with Peyton?" Lucas asked.

"Because she's Peyton," Chris started. "She's beautiful, smart, funny, interesting..."

"We asked why are you with her, not to pull adjectives out of your ass," Nathan said.

"Lighten up Nate," Jake said.

"Thank you," Chris sighed with relief.

"Just cause I told him to lighten up, doesn't mean he's going to listen," Jake informed.

Nathan smirked. "What else is in his wallet Jake?"

Jake looked through and raised his eyebrow when he found something. He lifted it up and showed Nathan.

"A condom?" Nathan said.

"Are you serious?!" Lucas yelled.

"At least he's being safe," Jake said.

"That's only in there for emergencies," Chris said frantically.

"Yeah whatever," Nathan said. "Does Peyton know it's in here?"

"Yeah," Chris nodded.

"Don't tell me you and Peyton are already..." Jake started but was cut off.

"No!" Chris exclaimed. "I swear it's not even like that."

"Uh huh," Lucas said unconvinced.

"Are you scared?" Jake asked.

Chris nodded slowly, too afraid to speak.

"Good," Lucas said with his jaw set. "Cause you've just been Punk'd!"

"What?!" Chris yelled.

Nathan and Lucas were laughing hysterically while Jake just smiled widely.

Peyton jumped out from behind the couch. "What?!"

Nathan and Lucas stopped laughing and stared at her for a second before busting into their laughter once again.

Peyton turned to the girls who were sitting behind her. "You tricked me?"

Brooke and Taylor nodded in their laughter, and Haley was trying hard to laugh while holding the video camera with Jenny in her lap.

"Oh..." Brooke said while she wiped a tear that had escaped through her laughter. "That was such a nice burn."

Jenny laughed and pointed at Peyton. "Bun!"

This caused everyone to laugh, even Peyton and Chris.

**The end of chapter 25**

**A.N:**I hope you all liked it. The next chapters are gonna be filled with pure Brathan fluffiness. So I suggest that you review, and those of you who are reading and not reviewing, shame on you! I hope you review though. lol.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: **YES! I am updating! lol. I hope you like the two chapters. And don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

Anyywhoo...

Let's get on to the chapter...

**CHAPTER 26**

Brooke and Nathan were sitting on the bed in their room talking about the night before.

"That was so funny," Brooke laughed.

"I thought Chris was going to crap his pants," Nathan laughed as well.

"Poor guy," she said. "After that he didn't want to be left alone with you three."

"Yeah..." he said with a smile. "Wasn't that awesome?"

Brooke hit him playfully. "Stop being mean."

Nathan lifted his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay."

He turned to Brooke with a sorrowful face. "We were so cruel. Nobody deserves what we put that poor boy through, we should all be punished for our sins."

Brooke nodded approvingly with a smile.

"And I should be spanked," he added with a smirk.

She gasped and then smacked his arm. "Perv."

"You know you love me," Nathan smiled.

"I know," she nodded. "It's sad really."

Nathan snapped in fingers in a mock ghetto way. "Oh no you didn't."

Brooke mocked him. "Oh yes I did."

"Now you're gonna get it," he said as he assaulted her with his fingers.

"No! Nathan, no tickling!" Brooke exclaimed through her giggles.

Brooke gave a kick and hit Nathan right on his um...jewels.

Nathan fell on the floor holding on to where Brooke had hit him.

Brooke got up from the bed with a hand over her mouth. "Oh my god Nathan, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," he squeaked. He slowly began to stand up and looked at Brooke. He cleared his throat. "It's okay."

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked, worried.

Nathan nodded.

Brooke could see the unshed tears in his eyes. "Does it hurt?"

Nathan shook his head.

"Nathan," Brooke warned.

He looked down and nodded.

"Aw, I'm sorry," she said as she brought her hand up to his cheek. "I didn't mean to."

Nathan smiled slightly. "Don't worry about it, the pain is lessening anyways."

He could still see the guilt in her eyes so he leaned down to kiss her. When he pulled away he said, "It's okay."

Brooke had her eyes closed and sighed as she opened them with a smile. "Okay."

Nathan sat back down on the bed and he pulled Brooke onto his lap.

"I signed us up for parenting classes," Brooke informed him.

"What? Why?" Nathan whined.

"Because babe," she said. "We are two very irresponsible teens in need of baby help."

Nathan scoffed. "Oh please, when have I ever been irresponsible?"

Brooke grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach and looked up at him as if proving her point.

"Oh, right," he mumbled as he began to rub her stomach.

"So are you going to go or not?" Brooke asked as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I guess," he said. "I don't really have much of a choice do I?"

"Nope," she said. "So you better suck it up."

"Fine," he sighed. "But if anyone checks you out I'm kicking their ass...even if it's a chick."

Brooke laughed. "Whatever you say macho man, why don't we just get some sleep."

Nathan nodded with a yawn and got under the covers waiting for Brooke to get in beside him.

Brooke followed suit and Nathan put his arm around her waist and snuggled into her back.

"Good night Brooke," he said tiredly.

"Good night Nate," she said.

Nathan began to snore and Brooke just laughed quietly.

She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**The end of chapter 26**

**A.N:**I hope you all enjoyed...and I hope you review! Really...I do. lol.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: **Hola peoples! Here's the other chapter, I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

Anyywhoo...

Let's get on to the chapter...

**CHAPTER 27**

"Nathan I can't believe you got us kicked out of there," Brooke whined as she stepped out of the building with Nathan following.

"Oh come on it's not like we _need _parenting classes," Nathan answered. "Besides that guy was totally checking you out."

"He was the teacher Nate, he had to make sure we were doing everything right," she said.

"I don't see why he had to stick to us," he replied. "There were plenty of other couples around us."

"Yes but we were the only _teens_," Brooke said. "And even if he was checking me out, you shouldn't have punched him."

"Well I did, so there's nothing we can do about it," he said as they walked up to the car.

They entered the car and Nathan started it before turning to look at Brooke, who looked sad.

Nathan sighed.

"Look if you really want someone to teach you how to take care of a baby, we could just ask Jake and Haley to help us out," he said.

Brooke perked up with a smile. "Really?"

"Yeah," he smiled back.

And with that he drove to Jake's house.

--------------

They walked up to Jake's door and knocked.

After a while nobody opened the door.

"Maybe he's not home," Brooke said.

"No," Nathan said with a shake of his head. "I called him, he told me he was just going to hang around his house today."

"Well maybe he just can't hear," Brooke said before she rang the doorbell.

They heard a muffled 'hold on' before Jake stood before them dressed unusually for the afternoon.

"Jake why are you in your boxers?" Brooke asked.

"Um...well..." was all Jake got out before being cut off.

"And why do you have hickeys all over your neck," Nathan said with a glare.

Jake's eyes widened.

"Are you cheating on Haley," Brooke exclaimed angrily.

"If you are I swear I'm kicking your ass Jageilski," Nathan said as he balled his hands into a fist.

"I swear it's not that," Jake said quickly. "It's just..."

Just then they heard another voice.

"Baby, who's at the door?"

Nathan's eyes creased in confusion.

But when Haley appeared his eyes widened.

Haley was wearing a pair of Jake's boxers and Jake's gray sweater.

"Oh my god," Brooke whispered with a smile.

"Uh...hi guys," Haley said nervously.

"This is awesome!" Brooke said unexpectedly and ran up to Haley engulfing her in a big hug.

When she pulled away she looked at Nathan. "Isn't this great?"

Nathan was looking down. "Uh...yeah sure."

He looked up at Jake and Haley again. "Brooke...I think I'm gonna go...clear my head or something."

Brooke looked confused but nodded. "Okay."

Nathan walked away, leaving Jake, Haley, and Brooke.

_What's wrong with him? _Brooke thought.

She hoped it wasn't what she thought it was.

That would be unbearable.

**The end of chapter 27**

**A.N:**Okay I know I said I was going to make a _couple_ of chapters full of Brathan-ness but I personally think this is much more fun. lol. Review please! or else Brooke will meet her doom! lol.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: **Omg! I'm so sorry I haven't updated, it's just that school has kept me so busy and when I DID have some time for myslef I ended up falling asleep, and now that I am typing this its like 11:00 pm, and I still have two tests and a project that I have to present on Monday so yeah...I felt bad that I haven't updated so enjoy this chapter and review please.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

Anyywhoo...

Let's get on to the chapter...

**CHAPTER 28**

Nathan was sitting on the bench at the River Court with his head in his heads, but he turned around when he heard footsteps behind him towards the court.

"Hey," Lucas said as he sat next to Nathan. "What's wrong?"

"Why does something have to be wrong?" Nathan said back defensively.

Lucas held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, I just figured you were upset since you're here and not somewhere with Brooke."

Nathan sighed defeatedly. "I'm sorry...it's just that we went over to Jake's, and Haley was there."

Lucas raised an eyebrow. "So? She's always there."

Nathan shook his head. "This time was different."

"How so?"

"Well this time she was half naked and in his clothes."

"Wait..." Lucas said with a smile. "How can she be half naked _and _in his clothes."

"You know what I mean Lucas!"

"I still don't see the big deal. She slept with the guy, so what? She's old enough to make her own decisions."

"But she's _Haley_," Nathan stressed. "She shouldn't be off having sex...especially with guys that already have kids."

"Says the guy that's gonna have one of his own," Lucas muttered.

"What?"

"I said I'm gonna buy a trombone."

"Lucas this is no time to talk about musical instruments! This is serious!"

"Look whatever! I don't see a problem with it!"

"She lost her virginity to Jake! How can you not see the problem!" Nathan exclaimed as he stood up from the bench and picked up the basketball that was by his feet.

Lucas stood up as well, following him with a frustrated look on his face. "But Jake's a good guy."

"Haley doesn't deserve _good_ she needs someone that is _great_," Nathan said firmly.

"Oh like you, I suppose," Lucas said sarcastically.

Nathan just stayed silent and Lucas' eyes widened.

"Oh Nathan no!"

---------------

"Haley I think Nathan still has feelings for you," Brooke said bluntly as she sat down on the couch next to her best friend.

"What? That's nonsense Brooke," Haley answered as she looked over at her usually chipper friend. "What's got you thinking that?"

"Well it was the way he acted after finding out that you and Jake got down and dirty, did the nasty, went all the way, fornicated, got neked, let Jake's _monster _loose, let him touch your-"

"Okay Brooke stop!" Haley exclaimed wide-eyed. "Get to your point."

"Oh right," she giggled. "Sorry...as I was saying...he just left without an explanation and he still hasn't called me."

"Maybe he's busy," Haley suggested.

"Yeah maybe," Brooke mumbled, but she still looked upset.

"Hey how about we watch some home videos?" Haley asked excitedly.

"Oh you mean the ones that Karen used to make when we were kids?" Brooke said with a smile.

"Yeah, I brought them over here one night, I'm sure Jake won't mind us watching them here, maybe he could join us when he gets back from getting Jenny from his parents," Haley said as she stood from the couch and looked through Jake's tapes. "A-ha!"

She picked a tape and put it on, then she quickly ran back to the couch.

Then Haley and Brooke watched the tape with smiles on their faces.

----------------

"You're such an idiot!" Lucas exclaimed.

"I know okay!" Nathan yelled back.

"Ugh! I swear you are so stupid!"

"There! Shut up! I get it!"

"Fine..." Lucas said. "As stupid as you are, I am sure glad that you don't have feelings for Haley."

"I can't believe you thought I did."

"But you were stupid for just leaving Brooke there," Lucas pointed out.

"I know..."

"So you gonna go back?"

Nathan looked up and nodded, then he started to walk away until he heard Lucas speak again.

"Hey Nate."

Nathan turned around and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Why did you get so angry? You know...about Haley and Jake."

Nathan smiled and shrugged. "Haley's like a sister to me."

And with that he walked away and left Lucas standing there while he shook his head and laughed.

--------------

While Haley and Brooke were watching the tape Haley heard a knock on the door and she stood up running to answer it, thinking it was Jake and Jenny.

She opened it and revealed Peyton. "Hi Peyt."

"Hey," she smiled. "I thought you'd be here."

Haley let her in and took her to the living room where Brooke was seated.

"Hi Brooke," Peyton greeted.

"Hey," she mumbled as she continued to stare at the television. Brooke is over her issues with Peyton but wha was on the tv interested her more than Peyton at the moment.

"Hey hey hey!" another voice called out as it entered the room.

"Tay!" Haley exclaimed happily and she noticed that Jenny was in her arms. "Hey why do you have Jenny?"

"Oh I just got here the same time Jake did so I got the cutie while he's bringing her stuff in," Taylor explained. "Oh! and Lucas is helping him...I kinda told him to come over."

"Great!" Haley said. "Now we can watch these things together."

"Can I invite Chris?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah!" Nathan said as he entered the room unexpectedly and walked over to the couch.

"No torturing Nathan," Brooke said as she pulled him to sit next to her.

"Aw," he pouted.

Peyton laughed with a shake of her head then she took her cell out and texted Chris to come over.

"Mommy," Jenny whined from Taylor arms at Haley who was was pulling Jake into the room.

Haley turned at the voice. "What baby?"

"Hol' me," Jenny said as she held her arms out away from Taylor and towards Haley.

Haley got a hold of her and Taylor pouted. "Haley that child hates me."

"Quit being a drama queen, she loves you."

Jenny heard the conversation and smiled. "I wuv yu' Tay Tay!"

Lucas walked into the room just in time to hear the child and smiled. "Aww babe you hear that? She _wuvs_ you!"

Taylor smiled happily. "Thanks kiddo."

"Oh hey, look who I found," Lucas said as he pulled Chris into the room.

"Wow you got here fast," Peyton said as she stood up and greeted Chris with a peck on the lips.

"I was already close to the house when you texted me," he explained.

Soon after that everybody was situated next to their significant other. Jake sat on a reclining chair with Haley on his lap and Jenny on hers. Lucas sat on one edge of the couch with Taylor next to him and Nathan next to her with Brooke next him. Chris was seated on the floor resting against the couch with his legs spread in front of him and Peyton sitting between them.

"Oh I remember this day!" Brooke squealed. "This was the day I met Nathan!"

"Oh great," Nathan mumbled but Lucas, Haley, and Jake just laughed because they knew what happened on that day.

"Oh look my favorite part is coming up!" Brooke said as she pointed at the screen excitedly.

(the tape)

"Brooke honey look at the camera," Karen told the six year old that had chocolate icing all over her face.

They were in the cafe and Brooke was helping Karen bake a cake...she was trying to anyway.

Brooke tried to handle the icing but she ended up getting most of it on her face. Once Karen saw how cute Brooke was with the icing she just had to get the video camera out.

Brooke showed Karen the cutest dimpled smiled she could muster, which made Karen laugh.

"Where's Haley?" Karen asked her.

"The last I saw of her she was with ol' whats-his-face."

Oh yes...Brooke was spunky for a six year old.

"And who is whats-his-face?"

"You know, that weird son of yours," Brooke said innocently.

Karen laughed, Brooke sure was an interesting child.

"Do you know if anyone else is with them."

"Yeah..." Brooke nodded. "Jake is with them."

"Where?"

"Um...Haley told me she was looking for some kid named Nathan to play with but she settled for Jake, so they went to play doctor and Lucas is suppose to wait while they're done."

Karen's eyes widened. "Doctor?"

"Yeah," Brooke nodded. "A middle-schooler told her about it."

"Oh lord," Karen said quickly, she handed Brooke the camera. "Record what you want, I'll be right back."

And with that Karen left to the back, to look for her son and his best friends.

Just as Karen had gone the bell from the door rung and Brooke walked to the front of the cafe holding the camera.

There was a little boy about her age, probably a little older, who had raven hair and looked uncomfortable.

"Hi," Brooke said happily.

"Um...hey...could I use the bathroom?" the boy said quickly as he began to dance a little.

Brooke pointed the camera to his face. "What's yer name?"

"Nathan," he said quickly as his dancing became more frantic.

"What's yer last name?" she asked oblivious to the boy's obvious need to go.

"Scott," he said as he began to look around for a bathroom.

"Do you have a middle name?" she asked. "I do. Mine is Penelope."

"That's great, but can you tell me where the bathroom is?" he said as hopped up and down. "Please?"

Brooke opened her mouth to answer but then she thought she heard something and turned behind her.

Out came a seven year old shirtless Jake, followed by a smiling six year old Haley, a confused seven year old Lucas, and an exasperated Karen.

"Jake you could go home," Karen said politely.

The brown haired boy nodded and walked out of the cafe.

"Aw, but I wanted to keep playing with him," Haley said with a devilish smile.

"Does this mean we can't play anymore?" Lucas whined. "I really wanted to play, it was about to be my turn."

"I hope we get to play that again," Haley said with a wicked smirk, at least as wicked as a six year old could.

"Okay young lady we need to have talk," Karen said as she led her to the back. "You too Lucas."

"Aw man," he said under his breath.

He looked up and noticed Nathan for the first time.

"Nathan," he greeted bitterly then walked to the back of the cafe.

"Sorry about that," Brooke said as she pointed the camera back at Nathan. "The bathroom is-"

"Um...actually...I kinda don't need to go anymore," Nathan said ashamedly.

Brooke looked confused then pointed the camera down at Nathan's pants and understood.

The first time she meets Nathan Scott.

And he soils his pants.

(normal)

The room filled with laughter.

Nathan turned red. "It wasn't my fault!"

Nobody listened and they continued to laugh.

"She wouldn't stop talking!"

Jenny pointed at Nathan and said, "Pee pee pants!"

Everybody started laughing even more.

Nathan just scowled.

_I can't wait till my kid is born, _he thought. _That way he or she could help me out here._

**The end of chapter 28**

**A.N: **Yes I know, this was a sucky way to end the chapter but it's like 12: 50 pm for me right now, and I'm tired, so if you havent guessed it took me about two hours to type this chapter so please show me your love in a review.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: **Here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. Also a very awesome friend (RedMagic) made a trailer for the fic, just type 'Beautiful Sin (OTH Fic trailer)' on youtube and it should come out. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

Anyywhoo...

Let's get on to the chapter...

**CHAPTER 29**

"Nathan come on!" Brooke yelled from the bottom of the stairs. She and Nathan have an appointment with the doctor today and she didn't want to be late.

"I'm coming!" came his muffled reply.

"Nate if you don't get down here right now I'm gonna pop all your basketballs!"

"No!" he yelled as he ran down the stairs.

When he stood before her she smiled. "That's better...now let's get going."

"Davis, Brooke," a nurse called out and smiled when she saw Nathan and Brooke stand up and walk towards her.

She led them to a room and told Brooke to sit down on the bed and that Nathan could sit on the chair next to it.

"The doctor will be here shortly," the nurse said politely before leaving.

Nathan turned to Brooke. "How far along are you again?"

Brooke turned to him wide-eyed. "I forgot."

"Forgot? How could you forget?"

He looked down at her bulging stomach, and he noticed that he never really payed much attention to it lately. He reached out and put his hand over it.

"You look about 4 months."

Brooke shook her head. "I'd say three and a half at most."

Nathan smirked and looked at her challengingly. "You wanna bet?"

Brooke smirked back. "How much?"

"20 bucks."

Brooke scoffed.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing...I just didn't know that I was engaged to a wussy."

Nathan raised and eyebrow. "Fine...60 bucks."

"80," Brooke said.

"70," Nathan said back.

"80," she said.

"70," he said.

"60," she said.

"80...no wait...60 bucks," he said.

"Your on."

They both looked satisfied and smirked.

"Sucker," they both muttered.

Right then the doctor walked in, he looked to be in his late 20s and was just a bit taller than Nathan.

He walked up to them.

"Mrs. Davis," he greeted. "I'm your doctor, Carlos."

"Hi," she said. "This is my boyfriend Nathan Scott."

"Hello Mr. Scott," Carlos said nicely. Then he looked down at Brooke's stomach and smiled.

"Well let's check this baby out, shall we?"

--------------

Now that all the tests were done the doctor was telling them anything that they could know about the baby.

"Okay, Mrs. Davis, you seem to be about 3 1/2 months along," he said and was oblivious to Brooke's triumphant smile and Nathan's glare. "In about another 2 weeks you should be entering your second trimester and by then you should be able to find out the sex of your baby."

Brooke nodded.

"I do have one question though...is this your first time getting an appointment during your pregnancy?" the doctor asked.

Brooke shook her head. "No, we just had them with different doctors and they were spaced apart; as in not that regularly."

"Well I recommend that you start to have regular visits, to ensure yours and the baby's health," he said.

"Of course," she said.

"Okay then," the doctor smiled as he stood up from the chair next to Brooke's bed that was also beside Nathan's chair. "We seem to be done here..."

"Thanks doctor," Brooke and Nathan said.

"Just doing my job," he said politely. "Brooke you're free to go and I hope to see you soon, you too Nathan."

They both nodded.

Then they stood from where they were sitting and walked out of the room.

--------------

Peyton was sitting on her living room couch and was talking to Chris, who was seated next to her.

"So how is Chase?" she asked.

"I honestly don't know...after you and I got together he told me he was going to go to Chicago to take care of his grandma," he answered, still not knowing about Peyton and Chase. "I hope he comes back though."

Peyton smiled sadly at her boyfriend.

She felt bad that she had broken up their friendship.

Chase was a good guy but she felt more of a connection to Chris, there was Felix also, but seeing as Felix had left he was no longer an option.

"He will," she said, although she wasn't too sure about it.

"I hope so," he mumbled, then he realized how miserable he sound and tried to change the subject. "So you have any plans for Saturday?"

"Yeah actually...Brooke, Haley, Jenny, and I are going to have a sleepover at Jake's house."

"What about Jake?" he asked.

"Oh we're kicking him out," she said simply.

Chris laughed.

"He's actually going to go to the River Court with Lucas and Nathan then they are going to stay at Nate's house."

Chris nodded and opened his mouth to say something but then Peyton's door bell rang.

"Could you get that for me, while I go to the bathroom?" Peyton asked as she stood up quickly

Chris nodded and then she thanked him before running up the stairs.

He walked to the door and opened the door.

He saw a guy standing at the door before him, holding flowers.

"May I help you?" Chris asked as he eyed the flowers. "If those are for me I just have to say that I don't roll that way."

"Um...no," the guy said with a nervous laugh. "Is Peyton home?"

Now Chris eyed him suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"Felix."

---------------

"Oh Jakey," Haley sang as she walked into Jake's kitchen holding Jenny.

"Yes sweetie?" he asked with a cheesy smile as he stuck his head out of the fridge to look at his two favorite girls.

"Your daughter wants to tell you something."

Jake closed the fridge and walked over to them so that he could coo at Jenny. "Oh yeah? What is it baby girl?"

Jenny giggled. "I wuv yu daddy."

"Aw I love you too," he said as he gently took Jenny from Haley's arms. He smiled at the little girl in his arms before glaring playfully. "What do you want munchkin?"

"Nuthin daddy," she laughed.

"You sure?" he asked looking at her face carefully.

Jenny put a stubby finger to her chin and thought. "Um...nuh-uh."

"Nuh-uh?" Jake teased. "I thought you didn't want anything."

Jenny smiled. "It not wat I wuant daddy, it wat mommy wuant."

Jake looked over at Haley who was smiling sheepishly.

"And what does mommy want?" he asked.

"She wuant to tay wit yu fo' ever," the little girl said.

Jake smiled at his daughter and set her down. "Go play in the living room while I talk to mommy, Jen."

"Otay daddy," the three year old said as she waddled to the next room.

Jake cleared his throat and looked over at Haley, who was looking at him with a smile.

Jake walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "So little lady...what's that supposed to mean?"

Haley smiled shyly. "That I want to move in?"

"Really?" Jake asked excitedly.

"Yeah," she nodded.

Jake smiled and held up a finger as if to tell her to hold on. Then he ran into the living got his daughter ran back in to the kitchen and started dancing with Jenny in his arms all around the kitchen with Haley watching on in amusement.

--------------

"Got any plans for Saturday?" Lucas asked his girlfriend that was lying down on his bed next to him.

"Nope," she said. "I was just going to crash the slumber party. Why?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date with me," Lucas explained.

"Really?" Taylor asked.

Lucas nodded with a smile.

"Okay!" she said happily before leaning up to place a chaste kiss on his lips. "It's gonna be so fun."

"Yeah," he agreed as he draped an arm around her abdomen.

"You're not doing this just to get some are you?" Taylor asked.

"What? No," Lucas said quickly.

"Oh...damn," she said with a smirk. "I was kinda hoping you were."

Lucas' eyes widened, not sure if she was joking or not.

But god...how he wished that she weren't.

**The end of chapter 29**

**A.N:**Okay that's the end of this chapter, hopefully you review and just aren't reading and leaving...cause that hurts man...oh how it hurts. lol. but seriously review! thats why I accept anonymous reviews, cause I'm a review whore. lol.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: **Here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy and review.

**Disclaimer:** me own nada.

Anyywhoo...

Let's get on to the chapter...

**CHAPTER 30**

"Nathan thank you so much!" Brooke squealed as she looked down at her finger.

He just shrugged innocently, with a small smirk on a face.

"I take it that diamond ring makes up for my 60 bucks," he said.

"No, you still owe my 60 bucks," she assured with a smirk. "I'll just feel bad while wasting it."

"Sweet," he replied unenthusiastically.

Brooke ignored him and continued to stare down at her hand happily.

She couldn't wait to show this off at the slumber party.

--------------

Peyton was walking down the by the River Court and was thinking about Chris.

(Flashback)

_"Who are you?"_

_"Felix."_

_"And what do you want from Peyton?" he asked, still eyeing the guy before him suspiciously._

_"I just wanted to tell her that I was sorry about leaving," Felix said._

_Chris heard the toilet flush so he thought he'd make this quick._

_"Listen...Peyton is kinda busy right now, but I'll be sure to tell her that you stopped by," he said with a fake smile._

_"But-"_

_"Buh-bye now," Chris said as he closed the door in his face._

_Peyton came by the door with a smile. "Who was it?"_

_Chris stared at her for a second. _

_"No one important."_

_Peyton looked at him, knowing he was lying, but she let it go._

_For the rest of the time there he was a little more clingy and possessive than he usually was and it made Peyton worry._

(End of Flashback)

Peyton didn't know what was wrong with her boyfriend but when she saw a familiar figure by the River Court she figured she'd think about it later.

"Hey Anna!" she yelled.

The girl turned around with a smile. Then she set the basketball she had in her hands on the floor, walked over to Peyton, and she pulled her in for a hug.

Peyton pulled away first.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a shocked smile. "I thought you moved."

"I convinced the parentals to move us back," she shrugged. "They had to practically drag Felix over here but...whatever."

"How is Felix?" Peyton asked softly, wanting to know how the boy was doing after kissing her.

Anna looked confused. "You haven't seen him?"

Peyton scrunched her eyebrows together. "No."

"He said he was going to go to your house today."

Peyton's eyes widened.

Chris.

"I think he did."

So after her shock Peyton proceeded to tell Anna everything that she had missed when she left, then she invited her to the slumber party.

--------------

"So when are you going to get your stuff from your house?" Jake asked as he pushed some hair out of Haley's face.

They were lying down on the couch, Haley's head resting on Jake's chest, as they watched Jenny play with her toys on the floor.

"Tomorrow," she answered.

"You sure?" Jake asked worriedly. "You don't have to move in so fast, you could stay with your sister for a few more weeks."

"That's nice of you Jake," she smiled. "But I want to move in tomorrow."

"Okay," he smiled.

They looked back at Jenny, who was looking at them with smile.

"What?" Jake asked her.

"Nutting," she said, still smiling.

"Then why are you smiling?" Haley asked.

Jenny smiled even wider.

"Mommy and daddy swittin in a twee..." she sang then stopped for a second. "Um...first cumbs wuv...then cumbs me!" she giggled happy that she got the rest of the song right, or so she thought she did.

Haley and Jake laughed.

"Wow," was all Haley said.

"Yeah..." Jake agreed and then remembered something. "Hey if your moving in tomorrow doesn't that mean that it will mess with your slumber party plans?"

"Nah, I'll just get them to help me," Haley said nonchalantly. "Except Brooke cause you know...she's pregnant and stuff...which reminds me..."

Haley got off of Jake and got her cell phone that was on the table then after pushing a speed dial she held it up to her ear.

"Brooke? How was your appointment? Everything alright with the baby?"

_"Yeah everything's great!"_

Haley walked back over to Jake and made him sit up right so that she could sit down properly.

"Well that's good."

_"Oh and now Nathan owes me 60 bucks."_

"Why does Nathan owe you 60 bucks?"...

_"He lost a bet, and I guess he thought giving me a diamond engagement ring would clear him of his debt," Brooke said waiting for Haley's reaction._

"Oh yeah I know all about the ring," Haley said with a slight smirk, knowing that Brooke wanted to show off and that she just burst her bubble.

_"You so burst my bubble Hales."  
_

See?

"No I didn't," Haley said with a laugh.

_"Could you at least pretend to be excited?"_

Haley cleared her throat then a non-excited voice said, "Oh my god Nathan bought you a diamond engagement ring. Yay."

_"Party pooper."_

"Yeah sure Brookie," Haley laughed.

Jake turned to Haley with a smile and watched, wondering what they were talking about.

Haley, as if reading his mind, put the phone on speaker.

"Brooke be sure to use no foul language, I put you on speaker."

_"Oh really?! ...Jenny!" she called._

Jenny ran over to Haley and smiled. "Auntie Bwook?"

_"Yeah kiddo."_

Jenny inspected the cell in Haley's hand. "What you doing in tha phone?"

_"Haley put me in here."_

Haley's jaw dropped and she glared at the phone playfully.

Jenny turned to Haley.

"Bad mommy," she scolded with a shake of her finger. "It not nice to put people in tha phone. They get lonely."

_"Don't worry kiddo, I'm not lonely."_

"You not?" Jenny asked.

_"Nope...your uncle Nathan is with me."_

"Weally? Uncie Natan is with you?"

_Brooke put her own phone on speaker so that Nathan, who was sitting on the bed next to her, could speak. "Hi Jen."_

Jenny's eyes went comically wide and she gasped as she looked over at Haley and Jake. "You hear him?"

They nodded silently laughing at the girl's reaction.

Jenny turned back to the phone. "How did you get in there Uncie Nate? Did mommy get you too?"

_"Nah...and for the record your mommy didn't put Brooke in here, she wandered off alone, which is something you should never do."_

"Otay Uncie Nate," she nodded. "So mommy didn't do anytwing?"

_"Nope."_

Jenny turned back to Haley and hugged her. "I sowwy I punish yu mommy," she said sadly into Haley's ear.

"It's okay," she said.

"Okay," Jenny said as she pulled away and bent down to pick up her toy hammer.

"What are you going to do with that?" Jake asked as he saw Jenny was staring at the phone with concentration while holding the hammer.

Jenny looked up.

"I gonna get them out daddy."

--------------

Lucas was still sitting on his bed but right now he was waiting for Taylor to get out of the shower.

She said she felt dirty, which caused Lucas to have some inappropriate thoughts and made her hurry into the bathroom.

After a while he heard the water stop and heard shuffling in the bathroom.

"Hey Luke!" came Taylor's muffled voice.

"What," he yelled back.

"Bring me a towel!" she said.

Lucas got up, got a towel, and then walked over to the bathroom door. "Here."

"Bring it in."

Lucas gulped and did what he was told.

When all he saw was darkness he realized he closed his eyes.

Darn.

He also realized he was too scared to open them.

He heard Taylor giggle near him and he stuck the towel out with his arm.

"Oh come on Luke," he heard Taylor say with amusement. "It's nothing you haven't seen before."

And it was true.

When they were together before, they used to fool around...a lot.

Taylor was actually Lucas' first time.

"You could open your eyes Lucas, I won't bite," she laughed.

He slowly opened his eyes and hoped that Taylor put the towel on.

She didn't.

And come to think about it...

That's a good thing.

She smirked and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

Oh yeah.

He was _so_ waking up sore tomorrow.

**The end of chapter 30**

**A.N:**Hahaha. I hope you guys liked this one. And please review! please! I can't be a review whore without reviews!

Also, I have a bit of a problem...

Some people prefer Felix and others prefer Chris...

So give me your votes in your reviews please.


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note: **Here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy and review. Merry Christmas!!!

**Disclaimer:** me own nada.

Anyywhoo...

Let's get on to the chapter...

**CHAPTER 31**

"Bye," Jake pouted as he stood at the doorstep.

"Bye babe," Haley said a she leaned down to leave a lingering kiss on Jake's lips.

She pulled away and laughed because Jake kept his eyes closed as he savored the kiss. When he opened his eyes he continued to pout.

"Come on," he pleaded. "Let me stay."

"No Jake," Haley said firmly, yet had a smile on her face.

"Why not?" he whined.

"Because you need to hang out with your friends," Haley said. "And I do too..."

"Fine," he said defeated.

"Thank you," she said. "And thank you for moving my things in."

"You don't have to thank me for that Haley," he said. "I just didn't want you girls to be working when you should be having fun."

"I'm gonna miss you," Haley said softly.

"Me too," he smiled.

She gave him one more quick peck before telling him her goodbye and shutting the door.

Haley then went to set up while making sure not to step on Jenny, who was sleeping on the living room floor.

---------------

"Nate I have to go," Brooke said as she tried to pull her arm away from Nathan's grasp.

"But I don't want you to," he said sadly.

"Babe...it's just one night," she said. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay fine," he said sadly, then he looked up hopefully. "Can I at least drive you there?"

"Yeah you can," she said with a laugh.

"Great!" he exclaimed. "Just let me go find my keys."

----------------

"Thanks for dropping me off Chris," Peyton said from her seat as Chris stopped the car in front of Jake and Haley's house.

"Yeah, it was no problem," he said with a smile as he turned to look at her.

"Hey Chris, I've been meaning to ask you something about my friend Felix..."

Immediately the smile that Chris had on his face was gone, replaced by a frown. "What about him?"

"Did he come to see me?" she asked.

Chris sighed as he looked down at his lap. "Yeah he did...he said he was sorry for leaving."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know...I guess I was intimidated by him," he admitted. "He had flowers and..."

"Hey," Peyton interrupted. "You don't have anything to worry about, I'm with you, nothing and no one is gonna change that."

"Okay," he nodded, assured that he overreacted.

Peyton leaned over to his side of the car and gave him a slow kiss.

She pulled away and Chris had a slight smirk on his face.

"Have fun," he said but then put on a fake serious face. "But not too much fun."

"Gotcha," Peyton said as she said her goodbye and exited the vehicle.

----------------

"Lucas take this damn thing off me," Taylor exclaimed in fear.

Lucas looked at her like she was crazy. "It's only a blindfold."

"You know that I don't like darkness," she whimpered.

"You're still afraid of the dark?" Lucas asked in surprise. "I thought you got over it."

"Yeah well, I didn't," she huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Come on," Lucas said gently as he took a hold of her hand and interlaced their fingers. "I'm right here...besides we aren't that far away."

"Okay," she said gently.

Then they began to walk.

----------------

Peyton was about to knock on the door but she heard a car pull up behind her so she turned to see Brooke getting out of the car, leaving a very sullen Nathan Scott.

Brooke walked up to her and then she turned to Nathan's direction and made a 'shoo' motion which succeeded in having Nathan drive off...very slowly.

Brooke shook her head in amusement. "He is such a weirdo."

Peyton agreed as she saw someone come up to them.

"Hey," Anna smiled

"Hey," Peyton smiled. "Anna this is Brooke...Brooke this is Anna."

They said their hello's then Peyton knocked on Haley's door.

After a moment, there still wasn't an answer. So Peyton checked to see if the door was open, and it was.

All three girls stepped in to look for Haley and stopped when they found her.

She was sleeping on the floor with Jenny.

Peyton turned to Brooke. "What now?"

"We wake her up," she shrugged.

"How?" Anna asked.

Brooke got a mischievous smirk on her face. "I know exactly how."

----------------

Jake and Nathan were shooting some hoops at the Rivercourt.

"So why did Lucas cancel?" Jake asked as he bounced the ball.

"He said he was going to do something Taylor," Nathan said as he took the ball away.

Jake stopped. "Wait...so it's only gonna be us?"

"I guess so," he answered, not really caring.

"I'm calling Skillz and the rest of the guys," Jake said as he took out his cell.

"Make sure Mouth brings his swivel chair and some duct tape," Nathan said with an evil smirk.

"Good idea," Jake said with a smile as he put the phone to his ear.

----------------

Chris was walking along the park when he heard someone.

"Hey!" he heard someone yell out from behind him so he turned to see Felix come up to him.

"Uh...hey," Chris said confused as to why this guy was coming up to him.

"Your Peyton's friend right?" Felix asked.

"Well actually..." he started.

"Can you tell her something for me?" Felix said quickly.

"It depends..." Chris said. "What is it?"

"That I really want to be with her, and if she could give me a chance," he said nervously.

"I can't do that," Chris said coolly. "You're gonna have to tell Joe."

Felix scrunched his eyebrows together. "Who's Joe?"

"Joe mama," Chris said before turning to walk away.

Felix turned him back around angrily. "What's your problem?"

"You can't have Peyton," Chris said simply. "She's with me."

Felix eyed him up and down. "Not for long."

They both glared at each other before walking their separate ways.

----------------

Haley woke up to an aroma that she knew well.

She opened her eyes and saw that three girls were seated on the couch...eating macaroni and cheese.

Brooke saw Haley wake up and smirked, as did Peyton, but Anna just tried to hold in her laughs.

"Haley, you should have woken up earlier," Brooke said. "We just finished all the mac and cheese."

Haley's eyes widened. "R-really?"

"Sorry Hales," Peyton said. "It's just that I couldn't't get enough of Brooke's macaroni and cheese...it just tastes soo goood."

Haley's eyes widened even more. "Brooke made it?"

"Yup just like old times," Brooke said. "Too bad you weren't awake to enjoy it with us."

"B-but you guys still have some in your plates," she said.

"Well it's not like we can just give you some from our plate," Peyton said. "It just won't be the same for you."

Haley sat up and said quickly, "Yes it will."

"No it won't...you need a whole plate to have the same experience," Brooke explained.

Haley pouted and turned to look for Jenny, but she was gone.

"Where's Jenny?" she asked as she turned back to her friends.

"Oh she's eating her mac and cheese in the kitchen," Brooke answered.

"Jenny got some too?" Haley asked in shock.

"She was awake," Peyton shrugged.

"So you didn't save me any?" Haley asked like a child.

She continued to stare at her friends with her big brown eyes and pout.

"Brooke I can't take it anymore," Peyton muttered.

"Yeah me neither," Brooke said. "Hey Haley."

"Yeah?"

"We left you a bowl on the counter."

"Yay!" and with that she ran into the kitchen.

Anna looked at her as if she was a lunatic, but still laughed.

----------------

"You okay Mouth?" Nathan yelled.

Mouth was on the floor, along with the chair that was taped to him, and he gave Nathan a thumbs up.

Nathan, Jake, Mouth, Skillz, Fergie, and Junk were all at Nathan's house...well Nathan's driveway, and they were using Mouth to knock over the garbage cans.

Skillz ran over to get Mouth and he pushed him back over to everybody else.

This time Junk was the one that pushed him and when they heard the satisfying crash of the cans falling over they all cheered.

----------------

"Mommy like the mac and cheese," Jenny giggled from across Haley at the kitchen table.

"She sure does," Peyton agreed as she walked into the kitchen with Brooke and Anna in tow.

Haley had a lot of mac and cheese in her mouth and it was visible.

"Be careful there Tutorgirl," Brooke said as she walked up to Haley. "You might choke or something."

Haley swallowed what was in her mouth and looked at Brooke with a dreamy smile. "But it's soo goood."

"Hey that's what I said," Peyton said with a laugh.

"I think you've had enough," Brooke said as she took the bowl away from Haley.

"Aww," she pouted and crossed her arms.

"Be happy you got some," Brooke told her as she put the bowl away.

Peyton observed the way Brooke was acting and smiled. "Well look at you Brooke...being all motherly and stuff."

"Nah," she said with an embarrassed smile. "You really think so?"

"Totally," Peyton said.

Haley nodded vigorously, but then let out a yelp.

Brooke was at her side in an instant. "What happened?"

"I mit by longue," Haley mumbled as she brought her hand up to her mouth.

"What?" Peyton said.

"She bit her tongue," Brooke answered. "Are you okay?"

Haley nodded as she felt her tongue sting a bit, but it was slowly going away.

Peyton then realized that she still hadn't introduced Anna to Haley. "Hales this is Anna; my friend from back home...Anna this is Haley; the mac monster."

Haley glared at her playfully, but Anna just laughed.

"Come on," Brooke said to Peyton, Haley, Anna, and Jenny. "Let's go eat some ice cream while making fun of cheesy chick flicks."

"Okay," Peyton, Haley, and Anna answered happily.

-----------------

"Guys! guys!" Mouth yelled. "No more!"

They all looked at him.

He wasn't hurt...at least not that badly.

He got a couple of bruises on his arm but that was about it.

"Come on Mouth," Junk whined.

"No," he said firmly. "Either we stop altogether or one of you trades places with me."

They all looked at each other.

Jake raised his hand. "I vote Nathan!"

The others agreed.

"Actually this is kinda getting boring, let's go watch a movie or something," Nathan said slyly as he began to walk into the house.

The others shrugged and followed.

Mouth was left all alone on the driveway, still taped to the chair.

Then a harmless looking poodle came up the driveway.

Mouth looked at it uneasily. "Nice doggy."

The dog got closer to Mouth and then began to growl and bite his jeans.

"Guys help!"

-----------------

The movie had ended, Jenny had fallen asleep on the floor again, and the four other girls were seated on the couch with Anna at the edge, Peyton next to Anna, Brooke next to Peyton, and Haley at the other edge next to Brooke.

"Now what?" Anna asked.

"Oh I know," Brooke exclaimed. "Let's talk about our first kiss."

"Oh come on, you already know my first kiss," Haley said.

"No I don't," Brooke disagreed. "Now spill."

Haley sighed. "Fine...it was at a 7th grade party."

_(Flashback)_

_"Haley come on!" yelled one of her friends. "We're gonna play a game!"_

_Haley walked over to her, where everyone was gathered outside a closet._

_Another girl started to speak, "This is how the game goes, a guy and a girl are going to be locked in that closet for seven minutes...and then...whatever happens, happens." _

_This time a guy started to speak, "We have all the names of the girls who are participating in one hat and all the guys in another...the guy and the girl who are going to be in the closet will be chosen randomly."_

_The guy stuck his hand into the hat and looked at the name and walked out of the room to go get the chosen guy. _

_The girl took her hand out of the hat and walked over to Haley. "Your up."_

_Haley's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"_

_The girl nodded and pushed Haley into the closet._

_Haley stood in the dark until another person came into the closet. _

_She couldn't't see him clearly, but he seemed as nervous as she did._

_"Um...hi," she said._

_The boy recognized the voice but he couldn't't quite remember exactly who's it was. "Hi."_

_"So..." she started._

_"Yeah..." he said._

_"Have you ever done this before?" she asked, trying to break the tension._

_"No," he said. "You?"_

_"No," she repeated._

_Now silence took over._

_That was until they heard someone yell out, "5 more minutes!"_

_"I guess we should do something," he said as he started to get closer to Haley._

_"Yeah," she muttered as she watched him get closer._

_The boy got closer and she leaned up so that they met in the middle for a chaste kiss._

_They pulled away slowly and Haley smiled. "What's your name?"_

_"Jake."_

_Just then the door opened and Haley was pulled out by a very angry Lydia James who started yelling at her for being in a closed space with a boy. _

_Haley turned around, desperately trying to find the boy that had kissed her._

_(End Flashback)_

"Jake was your first kiss?" Brooke said shocked.

Haley shrugged. "I guess so...I never did actually see his face."

"It was so Jake," Peyton said.

"I agree," Brooke said with a confident nod. "But as mysterious as this is let's get on to my first kiss."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Wasn't your first kiss Lucas?"

Brooke scrunched her face in disgust. "Ew! No!"

"Then who was it?" Haley asked.

"Nathan..."

_(Flashback)_

_A six year old Brooke was at school hoping to find the boy that had the 'accident' at the cafe._

_She was on the playground and looked around._

_Then she saw him, seated on a bench next to the handball courts._

_She walked up to him. "Hi."_

_Nathan looked up with a smile but it soon went away when he saw who it was. "What do you want?"_

_"I'm sorry about what happened..."_

_Nathan just scoffed._

_Brooke still continued. "I hope this makes up for it."_

_She leaned down and gave him a nice wet one, right on the lips._

_They pulled away and smiled shyly at each other until Nathan saw some of his friends coming and he wiped his lips disgustedly. "Ew! Girl cooties!"_

_"What?" Brooke said confusedly._

_"Don't talk to me again," he said quickly as he walked away and left her there._

_(End Flashback)_

"And then he became a jerk until he got with you," Brooke said with a shrug.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Haley asked.

"You had already told me you liked him," she answered.

"Whoa," Peyton and Anna said simultaneously.

"It's like you guys were meant to be," Peyton said in awe. "Haley and Jake...Brooke and Nathan."

"Yeah," Brooke and Haley mumbled.

Brooke then shook her head. "Okay enough of the fate stuff...who was your first kiss Peyton? Chris?"

"No, actually," Peyton looked at Anna. "It was Felix."

_(Flashback)_

_There was a circle of boys in the middle of the park and a ten year old Peyton walked over to see what was going on._

_In the middle of the circle there were two bigger boys beating up another boy about her age._

_Peyton pushed through the boys to get to the middle. "Hey!"_

_The two big boys looked up. "What do you want?"_

_"Leave him alone!" Peyton yelled as she pushed the boys and tried to help the one that was getting beaten up._

_"Why should we?" one of them said obnoxiously._

_"Because it's not nice," she said as she got the boy on his feet._

_"Whatever," the bully said as he turned to his friend. "Let's just go."  
_

_The circle broke away and only Peyton and the boy were left._

_"Are you okay?" she asked._

_He just nodded as he rubbed his elbow. "Thanks."_

_"No problem," she smiled. "So what's your name?"_

_"Felix."_

_"I'm Peyton," she said."So what did you do that made them want to beat you up?"_

_"I told them to stop picking on my little sister," he said bitterly. "They're just a bunch of jerks that have nothing better to do."_

_"I'm glad you're okay," she said. _

_"Yeah," he mumbled. "Hey Peyton, you think we could maybe hang out some other time?"_

_"I'd love that," she said as she leaned down to give him a kiss._

_In her mind it was completely platonic._

_In Felix's mind it was hope for the future._

_(End Of Flashback)_

"My brother was your first kiss!" Anna exclaimed.

"It was a friendly kiss!" Peyton retorted.

Brooke and Haley watched the two friends bicker.

But then Haley heard Brooke whimper in pain so she turned quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"The...baby," she got out before passing out.

"Oh my god call an ambulance," Haley yelled.

-----------------

"This is so beautiful Lucas," Taylor gushed as she stared at the ocean in front in her.

She and Lucas were seated on a blanket with a picnic basket near them.

"Thanks," he said shyly.

"Aw you are just so cute Lucas Eugene Scott," she teased as she pinched his cheek.

She let go of his cheek and leaned in to kiss him but they were interrupted by his cell phone.

"Hold on," he mumbled as he put looked at the name on his phone and answered with a smile. "Hey Hales, what's going on?"

Haley told him of Brooke and his smile went away. "What?...Well have you called Nathan?...Okay I'll do it, just get her to the hospital, fast. Okay, bye."

Taylor was worried. "What happened?"

"Brooke just passed out...something about the baby..." he said as he put the phone to his ear again.

----------------

Mouth had tears coming down his face as the rest of the guys stared at him. Mouth was seated on the couch with tons of blankets on him and he was shaking.

Nathan laughed. "Mouth it was just poodle."

"No," he whimpered as he hugged the blankets tighter. "That thing was evil."

The rest of them laughed.

Then Nathan's phone rang.

He looked at the caller id.

"Hey Luke you'd never guess what happened," he started but then he stopped smiling when Lucas told him what was going on. "What?!...W-well is she o-okay? I'll be right there."

The rest of them saw him start to leave.

"Yo what's going on?" Skillz asked. "Where are you going?"

"Something's wrong with Brooke," he said. "I'm going to the hospital."

And with that they all went to the hospital.

Nathan just had two things on his mind.

Brooke and the baby.

**The end of chapter 31**

**A.N: **Yes this chapter had it all; fun, laughter, and drama. And I hope you review, cause I think this is the longest chapter I've written. So yeah...please review!


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: **Happy New Year!!! sorry I'm a little late. lol. And I would like to thank all of the people who actually review this story, you guys are awesome and you make my day wayyy better! you rock!

**Disclaimer:** me plus ownage equals zero_…_so basically_…_I own nothing.

Anyywhoo_…_

Let's get on to the chapter_…_

**CHAPTER 32**

Everyone was in the waiting room: Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Jake, Peyton, Taylor, Anna, Skillz, Fergie, Junk, and Mouth; no Jenny because Haley didn't want her to get scared so she left her with Karen.

Haley and Peyton stood defiantly before Brooke's doctor as everyone else watched intently; silently rooting for them.

"Listen we have a right to know how she is doing," Haley said, trying to hold back her anger and her tears at the same time.

"I'm sorry Ms. James but I can't tell you anything at the moment," Carlos, or Dr. Gonzalez said with remorse.

"Can't you tell us at least if she or the baby are going to be okay?" Peyton asked desperately.

"I'm sorry...it's confidential at the moment," he said sadly as he looked at the two girls before him.

"What about Nathan? They are engaged can't you tell him what's going on?" Haley said with unshed tears.

"No, I'm sorry," he with a quick shake of the head. "You have to wait until we are finished."

"What the hell are you guys doing anyway?" Peyton yelled in frustration.

Dr. Gonzalez took a deep breathe. "I will tell you when we are finished."

Now don't let his calm and collected exterior fool you, he was actually very nervous and scared; the two young girls before him were giving him the scariest looks he had ever seen in his life.

Haley clenched her teeth as she calmly, yet quickly, grabbed tightly to the doctor's collar and lifted him off the ground.

"Oh crap," the doctor squeaked as he looked down at his dangling legs. How the hell could she pick him up? She was smaller than him for god's sake!

"What_…_are_…_you_…_doing_…_with_…_Brooke?" Haley asked through her clenched teeth.

Peyton nodded next to her, and everyone else just watched wide-eyed at the scene before them. As shocked as Nathan was, he just smirked.

Dr. Gonzalez stuttered. "W-we are just running s-some tests to m-make sure she and the b-baby are okay."

"You couldn't just tell us that?!" Peyton asked incredulously.

Haley shook her head sadly as she put the poor doctor down.

As soon as his feet were on the ground the doctor began to back away. "I'll tell you more as soon as the tests are done."

With that he disappeared through the big white doors before them and now the group could only do one thing:

Wait.

--------------

"This is ridiculous!" Taylor exclaimed from her seat next to Lucas. "We've been here for-fricken-ever and they still haven't told us diddly squat!"

Haley sighed. "Well first of all: thank you for censoring yourself because I know you could come up with profanity strong enough to make a drill sergeant cry. And second: we have only been waiting for ten minutes."

"Yeah well_…_I don't like it," Taylor grumbled.

"Me neither," Lucas said.

"Yeah," Nathan agreed. "Something's not right."

Jake spoke up. "Oh come on, I'm sure she is fine."

"Yeah guys," Peyton agreed. "I bet she is bored out of her mind in there."

Skillz felt like putting his input as well as Fergie, Junk, Anna, and Mouth, but they felt like they didn't know enough about the situation to say anything so they kept quiet.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence Lucas shook his head in frustration. "That's it!"

He stood up, ready to just barge through the big doors and look for Brooke, but he stopped when the doors opened to reveal Dr. Gonzalez.

He looked at Lucas's angry posture. "Um…you want to see her first?"

Lucas looked over at Nathan for permission to which he nodded.

Lucas took a deep breath and nodded to the doctor.

Dr. Gonzalez led him to Brooke's room.

-----------------

The doctor let Lucas enter the room alone.

As soon as he opened the door he saw Brooke sitting upright and looking through a bridal magazine.

He couldn't help but smile at her usual Brooke Davis antics. Even when there was something wrong she had to think about fashion.

When Brooke heard the soft click of the door closing she looked up expecting to see a nurse but was happy to see that it was Lucas.

"Hey Broody," she said, giving him a dimpled smile.

"Hey Cheery," he replied as he pulled up a chair next to her bed.

He grabbed a hold of her hand and looked up at her with a sad smile. "Are you okay?"

"Who me?" Brooke asked with a smirk, then added sarcastically. "Oh yeah, I'm fine and dandy."

"Brooke," he stressed. "What happened?"

Brooke shrugged. "I don't know…they said it had something to do with too much stress, that there was something that was deeply bothering me."

"Is the baby going to be okay?" Lucas asked with concern.

"Yeah," she said with a relieved smile.

"You know I'll always be here for you right Brooke?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Your one of my best friend's and I can't imagine losing you…and when I got that call from Haley I felt the way I felt when I saw your house on fire…I was scared. And I hope you take care of yourself better Brooke, you need to figure out what it is that is messing with you and the baby…" he said gently.

"You're a great friend Luke," she said as she leaned forward to hug him.

"Thanks," he whispered into her ear as she hugged him.

She pulled away. "Um…I don't mean to be rude or anything but can you give me a few minutes alone with Nathan?"

Lucas let out a laugh. "Sure thing."

---------------

Lucas told Nathan where Brooke's room was and when he stood before it he took a deep breath before opening the door.

Then when he saw Brooke he practically ran over to her and sat in the chair Lucas had occupied earlier.

He stared at her, trying to permanently imprint her facial features into his brain. After a few minutes worth of staring, he buried his head near her hand and began to cry.

Brooke just ran her hand through his hair soothingly. "Shh…"

"I thought…I thought…" he tried.

"I know," she said gently. "But I'm okay."

He lifted his head and looked at her with red, puffy eyes. "The baby?"

"Is perfect," she finished as she leaned forward and gave him a slow kiss.

When she pulled away, Nathan kept his eyes close trying to savor the moment.

He opened them after a while, took hold of her hand, and kissed her knuckles.

"I just don't want to lose you," he said with a crack in his voice.

"I know," she whispered.

"I love you," he sobbed as he buried his head again.

"I love you too," she said gently, rubbing his back comfortably.

She had never seen Nathan so distraught, and it broke her heart. She was glad that he cared so much about her, but what would have happened if things were more severe.

She needed to figure out what was bothering her.

For the sake of her and her baby.

---------------

Lucas told everyone in the waiting room what was going on. Skillz, Mouth, Fergie, and Junk, decided that the day was too drama filled and that they would see Brooke another time when she was feeling better, so they left, along with Anna who was relieved to hear that Brooke was okay.

Lucas took a seat next to Haley and he noticed that she was in deep thought. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Haley turned to him and opened her palm with a smirk. "Okay give it to me."

"It's just an expression Hales," he said with a laugh. "Besides I'm as broke as a joke."

Haley rolled her eyes playfully at her best friend but then remembered what she was thinking about and got serious. "Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?" he asked expectantly.

"You remember what happened at this time six years ago?" she asked.

Lucas thought for a moment then his eyes widened in recollection. "You don't think that…"

"Yeah I do," she answered. "I think that Brooke still hasn't gotten over it."

"Whoa…" was all he could say.

---------------

Nathan ran soothing circles on Brooke's stomach over the material of her hospital gown. He looked over at Brooke to see that she was asleep, and then he turned when he heard the door opened.

Dr. Gonzalez walked in; still a little shaken from the power of the younger girl that had lifted him earlier, but was slowly getting over it.

He went over to Nathan with a serious face.

"Mr. Scott…" he said. "I'm afraid that Ms. Davis is going to have to be on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy."

"What?" he asked in shock.

"Having her on bed rest would best ensure a healthy birth," the doctor explained.

Nathan let out a heavy sigh. "Okay."

The doctor decided to leave Nathan alone with Brooke so he walked out, closing the door quietly.

Nathan just went back to rubbing Brooke's stomach and his hand immediately stopped when he felt something.

He looked up to see that Brooke had woken up and was staring at him with wide eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"Did you feel that?" she asked in awe.

"Yeah..." he said, still confused. "You hungry or something?"

"No, you idiot," she laughed. "I think that was the baby."

"Really?" he smiled.

He rubbed her stomach which resulted in another kick.

---------------

Haley leaned her head on Jake's shoulder while still on the uncomfortable hospital chair.

She would have been in Brooke's room at the moment, but she wanted Nathan to have some time alone with her.

So right now she was content with sitting in between her boyfriend and best friend, with her sister next to her best friend, and her newest friend next to her sister.

"Hey Hales?" Lucas said from his position on Haley's left side.

"Yeah?" she said lifted her head from Jake's shoulder.

"You gonna ask Brooke if what you're thinking is true?" he asked.

Haley thought for a moment then gave him a certain nod. "Yeah."

"What are you guys talking about?" Jake asked as he looked over at them.

"I'll tell you later," Haley said as she leaned back down on his shoulder.

Just then a nurse was passing by but stopped when she noticed Haley. "Ms. James?"

Haley looked up and then her eyes widened when she recognized the nurse.

Jake looked at Haley with confusion, as did Lucas, Taylor, and Peyton.

"How weird is this?" the young nurse said with a smile. "I was just about to call you to give you those results."

Haley stood up quickly. "Uh...you know...maybe you could tell me later...I kinda have to go see my friend."

With that Haley hastily went in search of her best friends room while the others just watched her; still confused as hell.

---------------

Felix was walking over to the hospital to see Peyton.

Anna had told him about what had happened and he wanted to make sure that she was alright.

He opened the door to the building, walked passed by the nurse's desk and into the waiting room where he saw her seated next to some blonde guy that wasn't her boyfriend, which made him smile happily.

"Hey Peyt," he said.

She looked up startled and she stared at the boy before her in shock. "Felix."

"I'm just here to make sure you're okay," he explained.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," she said quickly. She didn't really feel comfortable being around Felix knowing that he had feelings for her and that he had met Chris.

"Well is your friend okay?" he asked with genuine worry, but also hoping she would show some interest in his being there.

"Yeah," was all she said.

"Oh, well okay, I guess since everything's fine, I'll just leave," he said, sensing her discomfort and turning to leave.

Peyton silently cursed herself for being such a bitch and watched as he left the hospital with his head down.

Lucas looked at Peyton sympathetically. "You okay?"

"Yeah..." she nodded as she pulled out her cell phone. "I'm gonna check up on Chris though."

"Okay," he said as he looked for his girlfriend, who said that she was just going to get some soda's from the vending machine.

---------------

Taylor looked for the nurse that had 'results' for Haley. She used the whole soda idea to keep Lucas from following her, she knew if she told him the truth he would come as well and she didn't want that.

She knew if this was serious then Haley would want to tell him herself, she also knew that Haley would wouldn't want her snooping but she was her big sister; it was her job to snoop about Haley's business.

So after a while Taylor spotted the nurse and walked up to her. "Excuse me."

The nurse looked up. "Can I help you?"

"Uh...yeah, you said you had some results for my sister...do you mind telling me what exactly these results are for?" Taylor asked as she looked at the nurse pleadingly.

The nurse sighed. "I'm not suppose to but..." she leaned up and whispered into the girls ear.

Taylor eyes closed as she listened to the nurse and slowly a tear went down her cheek.

The nurse pulled back. "I'm sorry."

Taylor just nodded, her eyes full of sadness and shock.

---------------

Haley was sitting in the chair next to Brooke's bed, since Nathan had went back to the waiting room, and Brooke just stared at her best friend. "What's wrong Hales?"

Haley looked up. "Nothing..."

"Hales," she said. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm scared Brooke," she said with a break in her voice as she tried to hold back her tears.

"About what?" she asked, concerned.

Haley then told her about the content of her test results.

---------------

Lucas saw Taylor come back without soda so he looked at her in confusion. "What happened to the beverages?"

"Oh...um," she said dumbfounded. "I changed my mind?"

"Okay," he said as he stood up. "I'm gonna go check on Hales and Brooke."

"Okay," she said quickly as she sat down and put her head in her hands and thought about the information she had received just moments ago.

Nathan looked at Taylor then turned to Peyton.

"So have you ever gotten a girl pregnant?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood.

---------------

Lucas walked into the room, closed the door behind him, and stopped walking when he saw the girls. "Were you two crying?"

"Nah," Haley waved off as she sniffed and tried to smile. "What's up?"

"I just came to see if you asked Brooke yet," he explained.

"Oh...no I haven't," she said. "Why don't you ask her?"

"Ask me what?" Brooke asked.

"Well..." he said as he walked up to her and sat on the bed. "We wanted to know if your break up with your first steady boyfriend six years ago was what was stressing you out?"

"What?" Brooke laughed.

Haley stared at Lucas before rolling her eyes and slapping the back of his head.

"Ow!" he exclaimed as his hand immediately went to his head. "What did I do?!"

"That wasn't it you idiot," Haley said. "I swear you could make Tim look like a genius sometimes."

"It wasn't?" he asked as his eyes scrunched together. "Then what was it?"

She whispered in his ear. "Her mom's death."

When she pulled away Lucas had a look of realization. "OoOoh! Now it makes sense."

Brooke stared at them with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Brooke..." Haley started. "Is your mom's death still bothering you?"

Haley took her silence as a confirmation.

---------------

Taylor couldn't believe it.

This wasn't suppose to happen.

Especially not to her sister.

She had too much to live for.

Why?

Why would this happen?

Why?

That one word kept repeating in her head.

Why?

**The end of chapter 32**

**A.N: **Dun, dun, dun! What kind of crazy disease does Haley have? Or am I just trying to trick you you into thinking that its a disease when she's really pregnant? Or did I just tell you by accident? Do you guys really think I'd make it this obvious or am I lying? Am I telling the truth? Who know's right? Oh wait...I know! lol. yes...being an author rules. For example: I know if Brooke's baby is actually going to survive or not, I know Jake's fate, I know what stupid thing Lucas is going to do next, and I know who _actually_ killed Kenny. lol. I also know if any of the things I just said have any actual significance. lol.

Anyway kiddies thats it for my rambling, and please...don't forget to review.


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note: **The next update is here! (cue the applause) Thank you, thank you. I would just like to thank all my reviewers because without them I would be nothing.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Bryan Greenberg but alas I own nothing from One Tree Hill.

Anyywhoo_…_

Let's get on to the chapter_…_

**CHAPTER 33**

Lucas and Haley had comforted Brooke while she cried about how much she missed her mother and how her child would never get to meet his or her grandmother, but soon after that she had fallen asleep from sheer exhaustion.

Lucas, relieved that Brooke had gotten some of what she was feeling out, left because he didn't want to disturb her.

Haley stayed to think a little bit about the situation she was in but she decided not to dwell on that for too long and got up to leave but not before leaning toward Brooke to place a kiss on her forehead.

She pulled away and smiled. "Take care buddy."

Just as she turned towards the door it had opened to reveal her sister.

"Oh hey Tay," she greeted as she walked over to her. "Did you want time alone with Brooke?"

"Uh no that's okay_…_" Taylor smiled sadly. "I kinda wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay," Haley answered confusedly. "About what?"

"Well_…_" Taylor started as she looked down.

---------------

Chris walked into the hospital and looked for his girlfriend.

When he spotted her with Lucas, Jake, and Nathan he smiled. "Hey guys."

They looked up from their seats and grunted their responses which made Peyton laugh as she stood up and greeted him with a quick kiss.

"Don't mind them," she said as she nodded back at the three guys who looked very unhappy and tired. "They are just grumpy because the hospital chairs are uncomfortable and they can't fall asleep correctly."

"Ah..." Chris said in understanding with a slight laugh.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked, curiously.

Chris shrugged with smirk. "Just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Aww you're so sweet," she gushed.

Chris hissed a 'shush' at her playfully. "Don't say that, say I'm bad ass or something."

"Oh I am so sorry," Peyton said in a fake apologetic voice. "Let me revise that then: Aww you're so bad ass!"

"Why thank you, my ass is pretty awesome," he said as he checked his butt out.

"You're such a dork," she laughed.

"It's just one of the many qualities that make the girls go gah gah for me," he said with a cocky smirk.

"Yeah whatever Romeo," she said with a smile.

His smirk turned into a worried expression. "Hey so how is Brooke doing?"

"She'll be fine," she assured.

_He is so cute to be worried about Brooke, he barely met her, and he was also cute to ask me if I was okay, _she thought.

She really didn't understand herself.

When Felix had done the exact same thing she was uncomfortable and wanted him to be gone, but when Chris did it she swooned and got giddy.

This helped her realize that Chris was the one for her.

Now all she had to do was show that to Felix.

"Peyton?" Chris said as he broke her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" she said expectantly.

"You wanna go get some ice cream or something?" he asked somewhat shyly.

"I'd love to," she answered as she looped her arms through his and guided him out the hospital.

"Hey and don't worry," he started with a smile. "Chris Keller always springs for ice cream."

---------------

Felix sat in his room deep in his thought.

He really thought Peyton liked him.

Wasn't the fact that she kissed him when they met proof of it?

_But she has a boyfriend, _he thought bitterly.

After a moment Felix smirked evilly. _If they truly loved each other then no one could come between them, not even me. I think I'm just gonna have to test them. _

"This is perfect," he said out loud with a laugh. "Besides, I'm sure that boyfriend of hers wouldn't mind a little...competition."

Felix nodded to himself and stood up to walk over to his computer.

If he was going to fight this guy for Peyton then he had to know all the dirt on him.

---------------

Taylor walked into the waiting room and went straight for Jake.

"Jageilski," she called while walking towards him.

Jake stood up with a smile. "What's up?"

Taylor looked him straight in the eye before punching him, knocking him back into his seat.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed as he held his jaw with his hand.

"That's for getting my sister pregnant," she said angrily as she walked out of the hospital in a huff.

Lucas and Nathan, who had been watching on from their seats next to Jake, had their mouths agape in complete shock of what they just witnessed and heard.

"What?!" Jake exclaimed, still holding his jaw and staring at the direction that Taylor had gone in shock.

Lucas groaned and put his head in his hands. "Not again."

Nathan stood up quickly. "I'm gonna go check on Brooke."

---------------

Nathan entered Brooke's room and saw Haley crying next to Brooke, who now was awake and wanted to know what had happened.

"Hales_…_" he said softly as he got another chair and pulled it up next to her.

"She is so disappointed in me," she sobbed.

"Who?" Brooke asked.

Haley spoke through her sobs, "Taylor...she said it wasn't suppose to be me_…_"

"That got pregnant?" Nathan asked, trying to make sense of everything.

Haley looked up in shock. "How do you know that?"

"Well she kind of_…_punched_…_Jake in the face for it," he said, wincing as Haley yelled out her response.

"What?!"

"Are you serious?" Brooke asked in shock.

"Why did she do that?" he asked in curiosity.

Haley sighed. "She's protective of me, you know? And I guess finding out that I'm pregnant just_…_it just ruined what she wanted for me_…_she wanted me to go to college and be successful. Not pregnant and...unsuccessful."

"Hey," Brooke said with a fake offended voice. "I'm gonna be successful."

Haley let out a laugh. "I'm sorry Brooke_…_I mean I know I can still be successful and all, it's just that Taylor doesn't see it that way."

Silence took over the room as all three of them were in deep thought until Nathan spoke.

"Hey why don't you go check on Jake?" he suggested. "You guys can talk about this and figure out what you're gonna do.

Haley nodded. "Good idea."

She stood up and headed towards the door and as soon as she walked out Nathan let out a breath. "Whoa_…_"

"Yeah_…_" Brooke agreed.

"How messed up is all this?" Nathan said. "First you get pregnant and we're the ones freaking out and now Haley and Jake_…_its all just really weird."

"I know," Brooke said quietly.

"But hey," he said, a smile forming on his lips. "They're gonna get through it just like we did."

"You really believe that?" she asked.

"Yeah I do," Nathan said as he scooted his chair closer to her. "You know why?"

Brooke shook her head. "Why?"

"Because they love each other just as much as we do," he said simply.

"Good point Mr. Scott," she smiled as she leaned up to kiss him.

"Why thank you_…_Mrs. soon to be Scott," he mumbled before accepting her kiss.

"Hey guys-" Lucas said when he opened the door but stopped short when he saw that they were in a serious make out session. "Oh_…_um_…_I'll just come back later_…_"

With that he was gone, and Brooke and Nathan still haven't broken apart.

----------------

"Jake?" Haley said hesitantly as she sat down next to her boyfriend, who was holding an ice pack to his jaw. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he mumbled. "But damn, your sister could throw a mean right hook."

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I'm sorry that she punched you and I'm sorry that you couldn't hear the news from me personally."

Jake nodded. "It's alright Haley."

"Are you okay with this?" Haley asked.

Jake, knowing what she was talking about, smiled. "Of course, I love kids."

"It must be hard having to go through this again though," she said sadly.

"It won't this time," Jake assured. "Because I didn't love Nikki like I love you, and I know you're not gonna leave or abandon this child like she did."

Haley let silent tears go down her cheeks and Jake put down the ice pack to pull her into a hug.

She just cried into his shoulder.

---------------

Taylor didn't actually leave, she was standing right outside the hospital and she couldn't bring herself to go back in.

She knew what she did was uncalled for and that Jake didn't really deserve it. But she needed to get rid of her frustration out somehow, and unfortunately punching Jake was the only thing she could think of.

"I knew you didn't leave," she heard behind her.

She smiled sadly, knowing the voice, and turned around. "Lucas_…_"

He saw her sullen posture and opened his arms in invitation to which she accepted.

He wrapped his arms around her torso and she put her arms around his neck as she rested her head on his chest.

"How's Jake?" she spoke softly just loud enough for Lucas to hear.

"He's fine," he answered. "He's just scared of you now."

"Tell him I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to hit him."

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" Lucas suggested. "Haley is in there too, you'll have a chance to apologize to her too."

"I don't know_…_" she said unsurely. "What if she's mad at me?"

"I'm pretty sure she's more concerned with you being mad at her," he said.

"I wasn't mad," she disagreed, but then thought back to her actions and laughed lightly. "Okay I guess I kinda was but I'm over it now."

"Then go say that to your sister," he said. "I'm sure it'll make her very happy."

Taylor nodded against his chest before pulling away from his embrace. "Okay."

---------------

Chase walked down the street.

He knew that Chris and Peyton were together.

What surprised him the most was that he had no problem with it.

He was actually happy for his best friend.

At first he wasn't because he thought Chris would just treat Peyton like all the other girls he used to date, but then he started to see that they really did love each other. So right now he was just going to look for his best friend and his girlfriend to apologize.

But then his cell phone rang, so he dug through his pockets and looked at the caller id, which he didn't recognize.

"Hello?" he said as he held his phone to his ear confusedly.

_"Is this Chase Adams?" the voice asked._

"Yes_…_" he answered uneasily. "Who's calling?"

_"I'm Felix Tagarro. This concerns Chris Keller, Peyton Sawyer, and the break up that you are going to help me with__…__"_

This information caused Chase to raise an interested eyebrow and smirked. "Really..."

---------------

"This totally sucks," Brooke whined from her hospital bed at Nathan who was still seated next to her with an amused expression.

"What's so bad about it?" he said with a smile.

"I'm being confined to bed for about five months!" she said wide-eyed. "That's what's bad about it."

"Well look at it this way," he said as he leaned closer to her. "It's going to be like having room service 24/7."

"Oh really?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and smirk. "Can I have a little bell?"

"My baby wants, my baby gets," he assured with a nod.

"You're sexy when you give me what I want," Brooke said as she leaned closer to him, so that their lips were almost touching.

"Oh yeah?" he said with a smirk. "Only when I give you what you want?"

He closed the gap and gave her a slow, sensual, heart-stopping kiss, and pulled away.

"Okay you are _so_ sexy when you kiss me like that," she quickly said before pulling him by his collar for another kiss.

---------------

Taylor walked up to Jake and Haley. Lucas walked right behind her.

Haley saw Taylor coming and stood up. "Tay I'm so sorry..."

Taylor cut her off. "No Haley I'm the one who should be sorry."

"But-"

"No," Taylor said firmly. "I'm sorry I punched your boyfriend and future...baby daddy."

Haley smiled.

"Just promise me that you're not going to drop out of school or anything," Taylor pleaded.

"I promise," Haley said.

Taylor pulled her into a hug and held her protectively.

Lucas seeing this, gestured Jake to walk over to him.

When he did he pulled him into a tight hug, making Jake laugh as he patted his back. "Let me guess...beautiful moment?"

Lucas nodded against Jake's chest as he continued to hug him.

**The end of chapter 33**

**A.N:**Okay that's the end of this chappie! I hope you liked the fluffy Brathan, sentimental Lucas, protective Taylor, crying Haley, bruised Jake, confused Peyton, weird Chase, evil Felix and...Chris Keller. lol.

I also hope you review...cause you know...it would make me really happy...well not _happy,_ happy just...okay forget that just please review.


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note: **_Red Magic_ you rock dude, I dedicate this chapter to you. Also to my awesome, sometimes weird, cousin Alyssa, because this story wouldn't exist without you. And, _Brucas True Love, Summer Davis, BrathanBrucasBaleyBreyton, romance in the rain, breathe-in3, _and _marin _for reviewing the last chapter, thank you.

**Disclaimer:** (sighs) I own nothing, and I never will.

Anyywhoo_…_

On to the chapter_…_

**CHAPTER 34**

Chase smirked as he listened to Felix list his reasons for breaking Peyton and Chris up. He also listed reasons why Chase should help.

Chase wanted to laugh, he was seriously finding it hard to keep from doing so. He thought this guy was insane.

It was obvious that he wanted Peyton for himself and would do anything to break her and Chris up.

_"So this is what I want you to do__…__" Felix said as he started to explain Chase's place in all of this._

Chase didn't think that this would end well but he did actually want to see if Peyton and Chris would last with this little experiment, so he was going to go along with it.

_"So you got it?" Felix asked once he was finished._

"Uh_…_yeah sure," Chase answered not knowing what Felix was talking about since he was too deep in thought to actually pay attention. "But do you mind running it by me just one more time?"

And he did, leaving Chase with his mouth agape. "Don't you think that's crossing a line?"

_Felix smirked. "Nope."_

"But-"

_"You better get started," Felix said before hanging up._

Chase looked around at his surroundings and sighed as he turned and walked to his destination.

---------------

"Ms. Davis we are going to allow you to go home," Dr. Gonzalez said as he looked up from the clipboard in his hand to the girl. "But you have to stay on bed rest."

"What's the point of being able to go home if I'm going to be on bed rest?" she whined.

"Well if you prefer you could stay here in your hospital gown, watching elderly patients wander the halls," the doctor said dryly as he looked at her challengingly.

Brooke gave him a cheeky smile. "Bed rest is cool."

"That's what I thought," he said as he turned to Nathan who was next to Brooke in the chair. "And I expect you to enforce the bed rest Mr. Scott."

"Will do Doc," he nodded with a salute to the doctor.

"Okay then," Gonzalez said with a smile. "It was pleasure having you Ms. Davis, now all you have to do is check yourself out of here and gather your stuff, then you are free to go."

"Great!" she exclaimed happily with a clap of her hands.

"But," he cut in. "You can't be on your feet when you leave, so you will be given a wheelchair."

Brooke groaned and Nathan laughed.

---------------

Jake and Haley had gone to get Jenny from Jake's parents and then they just went home, not really in the mood to go anywhere else.

They were lying down in bed with Jenny in between them

"Is Auntie Bwook okay?" she asked.

"Yeah baby, she's fine," Haley answered as she ruffled Jenny's hair.

"Good," the little girl said with a nod as she laid herself comfortably next to Haley and snuggled into her side sleepily. "I love you mama."

"Love you too Jen," she answered as she looked up at Jake, who was smiling.

Soon Jenny fell asleep and Jake spoke softly, "So should we tell Jenny that you're pregnant?"

Haley looked down at the child then back at Jake. "I don't see why we shouldn't."

"That's true_…_well let's tell her after we all get some sleep, I'm sure we're gonna need it," he said with a yawn as he let sleep consume him, with Haley not far behind.

---------------

"I still can't believe you actually punched him," Lucas laughed before taking a sip of his soda.

"Shut up," Taylor laughed as she threw a fry at him, which he surprisingly caught with his mouth.

"Hmm," he said playfully as he ate it.

They were at Karen's.

They got hungry at the hospital and were in no mood for hospital food.

Taylor was trying to eat her food, but Lucas had made it his job to tease her.

"So tell me_…_" he said as he rested his chin on his hands. "Did it hurt when you punched him? Or were you just so full of adrenaline that it didn't faze you?"

"You really want an answer to that question?" she asked.

Lucas nodded with a playful smirk.

She shrugged. "Okay," she stood up with her cup which was full of ice and quickly pulled Lucas' shirt from the front and threw the ice right in.

Lucas stood up from the shock and started pulling at his shirt to make the ice fall out. "That was so not cool Taylor!"

"I'm sorry_…_I guess I was just too full of adrenaline to notice," she said with her hands up in mock innocence.

Lucas shook his head with a laugh as he pulled her into him. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"You could spank me," she suggested playfully as she put her hands around his neck.

"Maybe," he said before kissing her.

---------------

Chris and Peyton were walking through the park with their ice cream cones.

Chris had two in one hand, one in the other, while Peyton only had one, holding it with both hands while she licked it.

"Why didn't you get three?" he asked as he ate one of his three ice creams.

"Because I only wanted one," she laughed.

"Well, I'm not gonna be able to finish these," he said as he looked at them.

"That's your fault," Peyton said with a smile. "Nobody forced you to buy three."

"Oh come on," he whined as he waved one of his ice creams in her face. "Just one."

"No," she said. "I already have one."

Chris smirked before knocking the ice cream out of her hands and to the grass below them.

"Whoops," he said with a not-so-guilty smile.

"You're dead," Peyton said before tackling him to the ground, ice cream and all.

Now Peyton lay on top of Chris, who now had ice cream all over his face.

He lifted his hand to wipe it off then he rubbed the ice cream he removed onto Peyton's face.

"Aw," he cooed.

Peyton licked off what was on her lips but didn't bother to remove the rest of it. "What do you have to say for yourself Keller?"

"I don't know about myself...but you're hot when you get down and dirty," he said before flipping them so that he was now on top."

She observed their new position and smirked. "Hmm...me likey."

She pulled him into a kiss.

He pulled away breathlessly. "My place?"

She nodded.

----------------

Nathan wheeled Brooke into the living room and he began to look through some tapes that Haley had brought over one day.

"Hey Brooke you want to see some of your home videos?" he asked.

"I guess," she shrugged.

He pulled one out. "How about this one?"

Brooke looked at it. "I don't really remember that one so_…_sure put that in."

He did so and sat down on the couch, leaving Brooke in the wheel chair beside him.

(the tape)

A fourteen year old Brooke smiled and waved to the camera before pulling a fourteen year old Haley to stand before the camera.

"Hey Luke," Brooke said to the fifteen year old behind the video camera. "Do a close up on Haley's braces."

"Come on guys that's not cool," Haley said as she tried to cover her mouth.

"She's right," Brooke said with a smirk. "Let's record something that _is_ cool, since clearly Haley isn't cool enough to be filmed."

"Hey," she said offended. "You want to record my friggin braces then...here," she gave a big fake smile, showing off her braces.

"Nice," Lucas said as he zoomed in.

"Hey Luke," Brooke said.

"What?" he said as he turned to film Brooke.

"How much would you pay me to kiss Nathan?" she asked evilly.

"Ew_…_I would prefer you to kiss Haley than Nathan_…_" he said not realizing what he said until he said it, then he smiled. "Hey would you? Please_…_that would be so awesome to film."

"Lucas!" Haley yelled in embarrassment.

Brooke laughed. "In your dreams Scott."

"Okay," he said as he began to smile dreamily.

"You know you haven't answered my question Lucas," Brooke said, making sure to get Lucas out of his pervy thoughts. "How much would you pay me to kiss Nathan?"

"I wouldn't," he said simply. "He's not worth my money."

"Nathan's not that bad Luke," Haley argued. "He's actually a nice guy."

"How would you know?" he asked, looking at her suspiciously.

Haley began to stutter. "Uh_…_you know_…_I hear things_…_just_…_here just give me the camera."

Lucas reluctantly gave it to her and sat down, soon Brooke did too.

"Don't we make a cute couple?" Brooke said as she leaned her head against Lucas'.

"Hey," Haley said as she got an idea. "I dare you two to kiss."

"That is such a kiddie dare," Brooke said. "Right Luke?"

"Yup," he said.

"Then do it_…_not scared are ya?" Haley taunted as she zoomed in on them.

"Oh please," Brooke said with a scoff as she turned to Lucas. "Ready?"

He nodded.

"Wait," Haley said quickly. "It has to last more than five seconds."

"Fine," Brooke said with a shrug, then she smirked. "I'll even throw in a little tongue just for you Hales."

Haley fake gagged. "Just get on with it."

She turned to Lucas and pulled him in and worked her magic.

Haley's mouth was wide open in shock when she saw that Brooke did indeed throw in a little tongue.

After a moment Brooke finally pulled away.

Lucas looked back at Haley. "Happy?"

"Wait, wait," Brooke said as she turned Lucas to look at her. She leaned her forehead against his and then spoke in a mock serous voice, "I love you Lucas Scott."

Lucas held back his laugh, but answered anyway, "I love you too, Brooke Davis."

"I love you three, Haley James," Haley muttered to herself as she watched her best friends continue to goof around and pretend to act like girlfriend and boyfriend.

"Hey Hales," Lucas said as he stopped laughing.

"What?" she asked, expecting him to say something stupid.

"We love you," Brooke and Lucas said simultaneously.

Haley smiled but it went away when she saw what they had hidden behind their backs.

"Milk balloon fight!!" they yelled as they bombed Haley with the balloons, despite the fact that she had the camera.

(normal)

The TV screen went blank and Brooke was laughing.

Nathan however was not as he clenched his jaw.

---------------

Chris and Peyton stumbled into his house, half walking, half kissing as they tried to make it to his room.

However Peyton tripped on an object, bringing Chris along with her.

"Ow," he groaned as he rubbed his head.

"What the hell," Peyton muttered as she lifted up what she tripped on.

A pair of stiletto's.

"Why is this here?" she asked calmy, trying not to jump to conclusions.

Chris looked at the heels in confusion. "I don't know whose those are."

Peyton stood up and looked around and saw that another object laid on th unmade bed.

Underwear.

_Girl_ underwear.

"What the hell is that Chris?!" she yelled as she pointed at his bed.

He looked at what the direction she was pointing at and sighed. "Peyton..."

But it was too late.

She had already run out of the room.

---------------

"Okay Jenny_…_" Haley started as she sat the girl down on the couch, then crouched down before her. "How do you feel about getting a little brother or sister?"

"No," the girl said quickly with a smile.

"What?" Haley said incredulously as she looked over at Jake who just walked into the room.

He looked at her expression. "What happened?"

"Why not?" Haley asked as she ignored Jake.

Jenny pouted. "Cause then, I won't be tha baby anymo."

Jake walked over to them and crouched down next to Haley. "You're always going to be my baby Jen."

"Wha about yu mama? Would I still be yo baby?" Jenny asked with tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Of course sweetie," Haley answered before pulling the girl into a hug.

Jenny wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and pulled away from Haley's embrace with a smile. "Otay then, I otay with brotha or sista."

----------------

Nathan carried Brooke to their bedroom and laid her down on the bed. By the time her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

Nathan only had one thought in his head: _Don't kill Lucas._

He didn't like seeing Brooke and Lucas kiss because it looked so_…_real.

It made him wonder. What if Brooke and Lucas were meant to be?

He didn't just want to ask Brooke if she had feelings for Lucas but it was the only way that he could figure everything out.

He didn't want Brooke to feel obligated to stay with him. He didn't want the baby to be the only reason they stayed together.

His thoughts would have continue if he didn't hear Brooke whimper so he turned to look at her.

"Mommy," she cried in her sleep.

Nathan was at her side in a second and he began to speak soothingly as he stroked some loose hair out of her face, "It's gonna be okay_…_"

At hearing his voice, Brooke began to calm down, her whimpers now soft and quiet.

---------------

Taylor and Lucas walked out of the Cafe hand in hand, smiling.

"So what do you think everyone else is doing?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"I don't know," he answered with a shrug. "But I bet they're having as much fun as we are."

Taylor's smile went away when she saw a familiar figure sitting down a bench, crying.

"Don't be so sure about that one."

**The end of chapter 34**

**A.N: **Okay I personally think this chapter sucked but it's the best I could do at the moment so cut me some slack. And be sure to leave a review! Also if anyone has any suggestions, I'll be sure to consider them.


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note: **I would just like to thank all the people that reviewed the last chapter, and I hope you do the same with this one.

_Red Magic-_ You still rock! Your reviews always make me laugh, which like I told you before makes me look like a nut, so I thank you and your reviews for making me a psycho. lol.

_Summer Davis- _I'm glad you enjoy my story so much, and you are not alone, other people hate Felix too. lol.

_romance in the rain- _Good to know that you enjoy the Jenny/Jaley interactions, it tells me I'm actually doing something right.lol.

_breathe-in3- _Are you sure that he didn't do anything? lol. Either way Chris is in BIG trouble, and you will see it in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

_princetongirl- _Here you go!

_Laffsgirl11- _Well, I've already answered your questions, but just so you know the whole Taylor/Nathan thing you mentioned, I am really gonna try to fit that in. But besides that, I hope you like this chapter.

_ParadiseLost23- _Enjoy!

_B.P.Davis_- Glad you like the tape and the kiss. I didn't know if anyone would like it, I wasn't really sure if there were many Brucas lovers reading this fic.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Anyywhoo…

On to the chapter…

**CHAPTER 35**

Taylor walked up to Peyton, pulling Lucas along with her.

"What?" he asked, unaware of where they were going.

She just pointed over at Peyton and he clenched his jaw angrily when he saw that she was crying.

Peyton heard footsteps nearing her so she looked up and smiled weakly. "Hey guys."

Taylor sat down on one side of her and Lucas sat on the other.

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing," was her quick answer as she wiped her eyes.

"Peyton you're crying," Lucas said like that was enough to prove that there was something wrong.

"It's allergies?" she tried.

"Oh please," Taylor scoffed. "What's really going on?"

Peyton sighed and began to tell Taylor and Lucas about her predicament with Chris and when she was done Lucas stood up angrily.

"He's dead."

---------------

Nathan had consoled Brooke several times and she didn't even know it.

The fact that she was calming down after he spoke was enough proof for him that she did indeed love him.

That didn't mean that he couldn't mess with Lucas a little, but he would save that for another time.

He stood up from the bed, but not before placing a kiss on Brooke's forehead, and walked out of the room quietly.

He was going to go to the kitchen to get some water.

But when he got to the stairs he felt an extreme pain on the back of his head and then…

Everything went black for Nathan Scott.

---------------

Chase walked away from the building he just went to, in disgust.

He couldn't believe he did that.

Chris was his friend.

His _best _friend.

Planting that clothing was not necessary.

Chase shook his head in frustration.

_Stupid Felix_…_I'm just going to tell him that I don't want to help him with this.._

He was just going to tell him when he got to his house, seeing as Felix told him to go after he planted the clothing.

So Chase began to walk in that direction with determination.

---------------

Chris walked sullenly down the street but lifted his head when he heard a shout.

"Hey Keller!"

He turned to see a very angry Lucas Scott headed his way…_running_ his way actually.

Chris' eyes widened.

"Oh shit!" then he bolted with Lucas not so far behind.

---------------

"I'll be right back Hales!" Jake yelled before closing the front door, walking onto the porch, and towards his car.

He needed to buy some more food for Jenny.

But when he neared the car door, a cloth came up to his nose.

Darkness came almost immediately for Jake Jageilski.

---------------

"Nathan?" Brooke called out sleepily.

When she got no answer she sat up and turned on the lamp that was on top of the drawer next to the bed.

There was a note on the drawer and Brooke picked it up.

_Just went to hang out with Jake. I don't know when I'll be back._

_-Nathan_

Brooke scrunched her eyebrows in confusion and reached for her cell phone to call Haley.

---------------

Haley jumped when she felt her phone vibrate in her jeans pocket.

She took out her phone and read the screen.

**1 new text message**

She saw that it was from Jake.

_Decided to hang out Nathan, don't wait up._

Haley wanted to know why he didn't just call her but then her cell phone vibrated again.

She looked at the screen.

**Tigger calling.**

She smiled before answering. "What's up?"

_"Is Jake there?" was her response._

"No, he just texted me saying that he was going to hang out with Nathan," Haley answered confusedly.

_"Well I just think it's weird that he decided to just leave when he knows I can't do anything right now, with the bed rest and all."_

"Feeling abandoned buddy?" Haley asked with a smile.

_"A little."_

Haley smirked, knowing that Brooke was pouting. "He'll be back, besides what could you need right now? You're supposed to be sleeping."

_"Uh hello! I'm pregnant! It's called hormones and late night cravings."_

Haley laughed. "I'm talking to hormonal Brooke aren't I?"

_"Hell yeah!" she said like if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

"Okay then," Haley said with a smile. "So what're you gonna do until Nathan gets home?"

_"I don't know," she mumbled sadly. _

"Don't get too depressed over this Brooke," she said. "You should just try to go to sleep, you don't need to be worrying over Nathan, it's not good for you."

_"You sound like my mother," Brooke said bitterly, then her eyes widened when she realized what she said._

"Oh Brooke," Haley mumbled sympathetically.

_"I miss her Haley," she said, her voice cracking._

"I know, I do too," she said as she bit her lip to keep herself from crying.

_"It wasn't her time, she wasn't suppose to go so early, I needed her_…_I needed her so much," Brooke sobbed."Why did it happen Haley? Why?"_

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "I was no older than you when it happened Brooke, besides those kind of accidents happen all the time."

_"I know, but why did it have to happen to her? She was a good person, she didn't deserve it."_

Haley didn't answer.

She didn't know how.

She couldn't tell Brooke that 'things happen for a reason' because she knew she would just flip out. And she couldn't tell her that her mother deserved it, because that was completely untrue.

So Haley just stayed silent and Brooke welcomed the silence, as her tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

Brooke didn't even hang up the phone because she knew Haley wasn't going to either, and that comforted her.

So she just continued to cry silently while listening to Haley's breathing.

---------------

"Where do you think Lucas went?" Peyton asked as she lifted her head off of Taylor's shoulder.

Lucas just said 'he's dead' and left, leaving Peyton confused as to where he went.

"Probably off to kick your boyfriend's...or uh...ex-boyfriend's ass," Taylor answered.

"What?!" she exclaimed, she was about to say more but was cut off by someone yelling.

"Ahh!" Chris yelled as he ran passed Peyton and Taylor. He looked back to see Lucas getting closer. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit."

Peyton stood up. "Lucas!"

He didn't listen and kept running.

So Peyton started running as well, trying to stop him from beating the crap out of Chris.

"Peyton!" Taylor yelled. She looked around and realized she was alone so she shrugged and started running. "Hey wait up!"

---------------

Chase walked up to Felix's door and knocked.

He waited a moment before a girl opened the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely.

"Uh...I'm Chase...is Felix home?" he asked nervously.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Can you call him?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure," she smiled before yelling, "Felix!"

"_Que?!_" came his muffled response.

"Chase is here to see you!" she yelled, while still smiling at Chase.

"Hold on!" Felix yelled, his voice still muffled from wherever he was.

"I'm Anna," she smiled.

"Hi," Chase smiled back.

"Hey," Felix said out of breath as he stood next to his sister. "Come on in."

Chase nodded as he followed Felix.

---------------

Nathan eyes slowly opened and he groaned.

All he saw was darkness but he knew he was tied to a chair and he could make out a figure next to him.

He stared closer at it and his eyes widened.

"Jake," he whispered.

He didn't budge so he kicked his leg causing Jake to jump.

"Huh, what?" he mumbled as he opened his eyes. "Haley?"

"No dude, it's me," he whispered.

"What's going on?" Jake whispered back. "And why are we whispering?"

"I just think it's best that we whisper," he explained.

"Where are we?" Jake asked.

"I don't know."

Nathan was about to say more but he made a 'shushing' sound when he heard a muffled voice nearing them.

---------------

Taylor caught up to Peyton and laughed, while still running. "This reminds me…of when…I used…to date…Nathan."

"What?!" Peyton breathed out, trying to keep up with Lucas.

"I would…always chase…him when…he got jealous…and tried to…kick some guys…ass," Taylor explained, as she looked up to see how far ahead Lucas was.

"You guys…used to…date?!" Peyton exclaimed, out of breath but still pumping her legs as fast as she could.

"Yeah…but it was…before Haley and Brooke…I promise," she laughed.

Peyton shook her head with amusement, then she looked up and saw that Lucas was really close to grabbing Chris so she ran faster.

"Oh hell," Taylor mumbled a she started running faster too.

Chris could feel the air whooshing past his ears, and he knew that Lucas was _right_ behind him.

"Crap," he said under his breath.

He spotted the first house on the block they were at and ran faster in that direction.

---------------

"What?!" Chase yelled once in Felix's room.

Felix shrugged. "Yeah."

"You're an idiot Felix," Chase replied as he sat down on his bed.

"I thought it was a pretty good plan," he said as he sat down next to Chase.

"You know what? I'm out," Chase said as he remembered what he came to do. "I don't want any part in what you're doing."

"Oh, come on," Felix said. "It's not even that bad."

"Whatever," he said as he walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"Chase come back, man," Felix yelled from the top of the stairs.

"No," Chase answered as he opened the door.

His eyes widened.

Four people were running towards him with full speed.

The next thing he knew he was on the floor with those four people on top of him.

---------------

Nathan let out a breath, he didn't know he was holding when the voices just went right passed the door.

"Who the hell would do this?" Nathan said looking around the darkness.

"Look we just need to stay calm," Jake said while nodding. "If we do that everything will be fine."

"The hell with that," Nathan replied. "We need to do something and get out of here."

"Yeah but-"

A light turned on and they heard a voice.

"What the hell?"

**The end of chapter 35**

**A.N:**I'm not very good with dramatic sequences but that's the best I could do, so if it sucked, I'm sorry, but I tried. And I do hope you review, and I know there are some lurkers out there that are just reading and leaving me hanging, please review! I don't write these chapters for my health. although not getting many reviews is killing me, so, please help save my life here! lol.


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's Note: **All the people who reviewed: Thank you, you're awesome.

_bianca- _ You find out who that mystery person is, so your wait is over.

_romance in the rain- _So what's the final verdict? Do you still hate me? lol. I think that hate will be gone while you read the beginning of the chapter, but I have a feeling it'll make a comeback by the end of it.

_ParadiseLost23- _Here's the update! I hope you like it!

_breathe-in3- _I'm not sure if this update came as soon as you would have like it to be but it's here all the same, and I'm glad you like panicky Chris. And you find out where Jake and Nathan are in this chapter...well, sort of.

_BrathanBrucasBaleyBreyton- _Yes! Suspense! Don't you love it? I think it's pretty awesome.

_princetongirl- _Glad you loved it, I hope you like this one too.

_RedMagic- _It's true, everybody has a psycho in them, I guess I'm just more open about mine. lol. And yes, Lucas is cute when he's protective, I'm sure Taylor would also agree. Chase and Felix, you say? Major hotness? zones out to think about it Well damn...you're right. lol. And as for your questions...all will be answered soon enough. Also...Baley and 'bomb diggity' always come together so perfectly. lol. I'm so glad you liked their interaction. And thank you for risking the health of your fingers to type your reviews because frankly, I would be nothing without them. So..All hail thy mighty fingers!!

_lilsk8gurl1- _With this update I un-hang you...I don't know if that makes sense but dammit if it doesn't. lol.

_Summer Davis- _What is this story, if not cute? lol. I don't think you'll be thinking it's cute for long...or maybe you will? Who am I to say right? lol. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Anyywhoo…

On to the chapter…

**CHAPTER 36**

"What the hell?" the person said as she walked closer to the two men that were tied before her. "You two aren't supposed to be awake yet…oh well, I guess we can work with this."

Jake looked at the girl in shock. "Nikki?"

"Hey Jake, how's my daughter?" she asked somewhat evilly.

"She's fine, no thanks to you," he said as he continued to stare at her.

"I don't mean to interrupt your little reunion or whatever but why am I here?" Nathan asked. "I get why you would want Jake, but what would you want with me?"

Nikki smirked. "Don't worry I'm not the one that wants you Nathan, just a friend of mine who claims to know you."

Just then another girl walked in. "Hey Nate."

Nathan looked at her and his eyes widened.

"Crap."

---------------

Chase groaned as did the people that landed on him.

They all stood up slowly.

Then Chris looked at his surroundings and noticed that his best friend was standing before him. He also noticed that Lucas was standing next to him so he quickly ran behind his friend.

"Let's settle this outside Keller," Lucas said through gritted teeth as he clenched his fist at his sides. "I don't mess this house up."

"No that's okay," Chris answered from behind his confused friend. "You can go on without me."

Felix walked to the bottom of the stairs when he heard this. "I don't know Chris, that offer sounds too good to pass up."

Chris looked behind him and glared at the Latino. "Stay out of this."

"I would love to," Felix said with a fake smile. "As soon you get out of my house."

Chris didn't answer, he just continued to glare, so Felix glared back.

"I'm getting kinda scared," Peyton muttered to Taylor who was standing proudly next to her irritated boyfriend.

Taylor ignored her. "Don't you think Lucas looks hot when he's angry?"

Peyton just rolled her eyes.

---------------

_"Haley I'm lonely," Brooke whined._

"Yeah…" Haley mumbled.

_"Come over," Brooke said._

"What about-"

_"You could bring Jenny with you," Brooke cut her off already knowing what she was going to say._

"Okay, just give me like half an hour and I'll be there," Haley replied as she began to get the things that Jenny would need.

---------------

"Hello Nathan," the girl said sultrily as she walked over to him. "Miss me?"

"I thought you left," Nathan said ignoring her question.

"Oh I did, but my friend here needed my help, and I suggested to bring you along for the ride, also," she said as she bent down and leaned forward to be inches away from his face. "I heard you knocked up Brooke Davis."

"So?" he said.

"That's impressive," she commented as she stood up. "Especially since you were with that one nerd, what was her name? Oh yes, Haley James. I always thought she was bitch."

Nathan smirked. "Still holding a grudge on Haley, I see."

The girl scoffed. "Whatever."

"Aw," he teased. "You still hate Haley for taking me away from you, that's so cute."

She narrowed her eyes. "At least I took you away from her sister."

"Taylor?" he asked. "Please, we were already on the verge of breaking up before you came along, besides we were going off and on for years until she started taking a liking to Lucas."

"You tell yourself that," she said.

"I will," he said with a shrug. "Cause it's true."

She sighed and turned back to Nikki. "He's pissing me off."

"I see," she smirked before turning to Jake. "So Jake…how is Haley?"

Jake tried to fake indifference. "How should I know?"

"She is your girlfriend isn't she?" she said with a wicked smile when she saw his eyes widen.

"H-how do you know that?" he stuttered. He didn't want them to hurt her.

"Oh I did my research," she replied. "I also know she is with my daughter."

"Yeah well, she's safe with Haley," he said, getting angry.

"For now she is," she snapped, trying to calm herself she took a deep breath. "But soon Jenny is going to be back with her real mother."

"She has a real mother," Jake retorted. "Haley is more of a mother to her than you will ever be."

"We'll see about that," she said as she walked out of, what seemed to be a basement.

The other girl watched her leave and shook her head with a smile as she turned back to Nathan.

"You better hope that your little girlfriend isn't alone," she said.

"Why?" Nathan asked, trying to keep the shakiness from his voice.

"Let's just say Haley isn't the one you should worry about me having a grudge on," she said laughing at the worry etched on his face. "See you later Nathan."

With that she walked out of the basement as well.

Jake turned to Nathan. "Ex-girlfriend?"

"Psycho ex-girlfriend," Nathan corrected.

"She got a name?" Jake asked.

"Rachel Gatina."

---------------

"Lucas let's just go," Peyton pleaded. She felt extremely uncomfortable. Chris and Chase were looking at her with sad eyes and Felix was looking at her with caring eyes.

Taylor looked at Lucas. "Yeah, maybe we could go bug your brother or something."

He sighed. "Okay," he said reluctantly. "Let's go."

They all walked towards the door, Peyton being the last one to get out the door.

Chris sighed, but not in relief.

It was a sad sigh, Chase noticed, and he also remembered what he had done to him. So he quickly ran out the door.

"Peyton!" he yelled.

She looked up at him in confusion. "What?"

He walked up to her and looked at her with regret. "It was me."

"What?" she repeated, now even more confused. "What are you talking about? What was you?"

"The clothes," he said. "The clothes you found in Chris' house, I put it there."

"You did what?" Chris said as he walked up to them. "How could you?"

"I didn't mean to," Chase answered weakly. "It was Felix's idea and-"

"But you went along with it," Peyton said incredulously.

"Yes and I'm so sor-"

"Save your damn apologies," Chris said angrily. "I thought you were my best friend."

"I am, I just-"

"No!" he yelled. "If you were you wouldn't have even thought about doing it."

"But-"

"I'm outta here," Chris said as he walked away.

Chase watched him leave with shameful eyes then he turned to Peyton.

She looked at him for a second before shaking her head in disappointment and following Chris.

Taylor and Lucas watched everything in shock.

"You're not gonna beat his ass are you?" she asked as she looked up at him with suspicion.

Lucas looked at Chase. "No, he looks like he really regrets it, besides after chasing Chris, I'm beat."

Taylor laughed. "So what now?"

"Let's pay a visit to my little brother."

---------------

"I'm here," Haley said as she closed the door to Brooke and Nathan's room.

She struggled, she had Jenny in one arm and Jenny's bag in the other, but she still made it to the bed where Brooke was.

"Haley thank god!" Brooke said as she reached out to hug her with Jenny in between.

"Okay I get it, much love, but can you help me out here?" Haley asked.

"Oh right, sorry," Brooke said as she took the bag from her and put it on the drawer next to her.

"Hi Auntie Bwook," Jenny said groggily as she lifted her head off of Haley's shoulder.

"Hi Jenny," she said with a smile.

"So what's up?" Haley asked .

"Oh my god," Brooke said as she remembered why she was so scared before Haley got there. "I've been hearing some freaky ass things."

"Brooke!" Haley exclaimed as she covered Jenny's ears. "Language."

The little girl just giggled.

"You see? Jenny doesn't care, besides this is crucial," Brooke exclaimed going wide eyed.

"Okay what was it?" Haley asked, wanting Brooke to enlighten her.

Brooke got quiet as she scrunched her eyebrows. "You know what? I think I forgot."

Haley rolled her eyes. "I should have figured."

Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Brooke said with enthusiasm.

"Nice try," Haley said as she pushed Brooke by her shoulder before she had a chance to sit up. "You're on bed rest missy."

Brooke opened her mouth to protest but stopped when she heard footsteps coming towards her door.

She held her breath when the doorknob turned.

She looked on to see who it was and let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was Lucas and Taylor.

"Hey guys," she said happily.

"Hey," they smiled.

Taylor looked around and noticed that Nathan was not present. "So where is the man of the house?"

"Hanging out with Jake," Brooke answered nonchalantly.

Lucas looked at Haley confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" she retorted playfully.

"I asked you first," he challenged with a raised eyebrow.

"So?" she said as she got comfortable next to Brooke. "I'm a girl, it's called courtesy, so answer the question."

"But it was my question first," he replied.

"Well I took your question and made it mine, so answer it," she said with a smile, she loved messing with Lucas, it was just too easy.

"Haley leave the man alone," Taylor said coming to the defense of her boyfriend.

"Says who?" Haley said, oh yes, it was time to mess with Taylor.

"Says me," Taylor said firmly.

"Oh yeah? You and what army?" she asked lifting her eyebrow.

"Haley leave them alone," Brooke said.

_Uh oh, sounds like Brooke wants to be messed with too_, Haley smirked.

"Brooke you're not really gonna try to stop me are you?"

"Maybe I am," Brooke answered with a smile, she knew what Haley was doing and she wasn't going to let her win this game.

She found it amusing though, Haley was very entertaining when she put her mind into teasing someone, especially Lucas and Taylor.

"Bring it on then," Haley taunted.

"Oh I will," Brooke said with a confident nod.

"You know what this means?" Lucas asked as he craned his neck to look at Taylor.

She nodded with a smile. "Mama jokes!"

Jenny laughed from her position in between Brooke and Haley.

"Mama yokes!"

---------------

Peyton and Chris walked to his house in silence.

They entered it in silence.

And they stood, looking at each other in silence.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you," she whispered.

He just nodded as he looked at the underwear and heels that were on the floor. He squinted at them as if remembering something.

"Son of a bitch!" he said quickly in a high voice.

"What?" Peyton asked startled.

"The shoes and the underwear, I recognize them," he said as he started to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I need to see Chase," he replied. "You wanna come?"

She nodded.

---------------

Anna closed the front door and crossed her arms while she turned around to stare her brother down. "What was all that about?"

"Why would I know?" he said looking at her like she crazy.

"I just have a feeling you had something to do with it," she said simply.

"Yeah well, I didn't," he said as he got closer to his sister and stared her straight in the face.

She narrowed her eyes. "I know when you're lying Felix."

His eye twitched before he he spoke, holding back his anger. "You wish you did."

Anna smirked as his eye twitched some more. "No big brother, you wish I didn't."

He just glared in response.

"Is that all you did?" she asked. "You screwed with Peyton's relationship? You did nothing more?"

"I didn't do anything," Felix said as his voice shook in anger and his eye continued to twitch.

"Right," Anna said unconvinced. "Whatever you say."

With that she brushed past him and he just looked over his shoulder to watch her go up the stairs.

"She really needs to mind her own business," he muttered angrily when she was out of sight.

---------------

"I hope she doesn't hurt Brooke," Nathan said as he broke the silence that had overcome the room.

"You really think she would do that?" Jake asked incredulously. "I mean…she knows that Brooke is pregnant why would she hurt her?"

"Cause she's a evil bitch, that's why," he answered angrily.

Jake nodded before looking down at his shoes. "Well, I hope Haley and Jenny are okay," he mumbled.

"Hey do you think Nikki knows that Haley is pregnant?" Nathan asked suddenly.

"I don't know," Jake said. "I think if she did, she would have brought it up."

Nathan smirked. "I wouldn't worry, though. Haley may look like she's too good to fight but she could give a mean bitch slap when she wants to."

Jake laughed. "Yeah, I bet Brooke could too…hey what good would it do if we worry? It's obvious that we have no way of getting out of this hell hole, so it's just pointless…and I'm sure the girl's will be fine."

"So is it agreed that we shouldn't worry?" Nathan asked.

"Agreed," Jake said. "But what do we do now?"

"A game of 'I Spy'?" Nathan suggested with a raised eyebrow.

"You're on."

---------------

Chris knocked on Chase's door with Peyton next to him, still confused as hell.

Chase opened the door and looked at the two people in shock. "Chris? Peyton?"

"Hey ass-hat," he greeted, obviously still angry at his former friend. "I need to talk to you."

Chase nodded as he stepped onto the patio and closed the door behind him. He looked up at his friend and ex-interest. "What do you need?"

"Where did you get the clothes from?" he asked, going straight to business.

Chase was thrown off by the question, as was Peyton. "What do you mean?"

"The clothes you left at my house, where did you get it from?" he said.

"Oh," Chase said dumbfounded and nervous. "Um…Felix gave it to me."

"Okay then," and then Chris started to walk away, Peyton immediately following.

"Wait, that's it?!" Chase exclaimed he sighed frustratingly as he ran a hand through his hair. He then turned towards his door and grunted when he realized it was locked.

"Shit," he hissed under his breath before he banged the door and yelled, "Ma! I locked myself out again! Let me in! Please!"

---------------

"Haley," Brooke whined. "Come on."

"No," she pouted. "That was mean."

Lucas and Taylor were on the floor laughing, holding their stomaches.

"Oh…my…god," Taylor said, still laughing. "I can't…breath."

"Me…neither," Lucas laughed.

Brooke sent them a look that said 'not helping' but they ignored it and kept on laughing. So she rolled her eyes and looked back at Haley who was occupying herself with Jenny, who was still in between them.

"I'm sorry Hales," she said honestly.

"Yeah well, you should be," Haley mumbled.

"Remember what we promised each other when we were 12?" Brooke said, knowing Haley was about to forgive her.

"Yes," she mumbled. "But I was hoping you forgot."

"You said that no matter what one of us says or does, that we have to forgive each other, because

that's what real friends do."

"Fine," Haley relented. "You're forgiven, but that doesn't mean what you said was nice."

"I know," she smirked. "But you gotta admit you were asking for it."

"I'll admit to no such thing," Haley said with a smile.

"Whatever," Brooke laughed.

"So what do we do with those two idiots?" Haley asked as she looked at her sister and friend still on the floor and still laughing.

"Maybe they'll get bored," Brooke shrugged. "Or you know…with all that laughing, one them is gonna have to pee soon."

---------------

"Who's clothes did you use?" Chris asked as Felix opened the door.

Felix was surprised when he opened his door; he was planning on leaving when he opened it but it was like Chris and Peyton magically appeared.

"Um…" he said, scrunching his eyebrows at the question. "A friend's."

"Is she here?" Chris asked suspiciously.

Peyton just observed the conversation with interest, she saw no other choice since she still had no idea about what the hell was going on so she just went with flow.

Felix began to stutter. "Uh, yeah, I mean no, I mean…I don't think so."

"Is she here or not?" he said impatiently.

"She's not!" Felix said quickly as he walked out of his house and closed the door behind him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some place to be."

Chris and Peyton watched him walk by.

"So why all of this?" she asked, referring to all the questioning.

"I just have a bad feeling," Chris answered.

"About what?"

He sighed. "Let me tell you about Rachel Gatina."

---------------

Lucas walked into the kitchen sneakily; he didn't even bother to turn on the lights.

He smiled mischievously when he saw the cookie jar through the darkness.

He walked up to it and rubbed his hands eagerly and added playfully, "Excellent."

Right when he stuck his hand in the jar, the lights turned on.

"A-ha!" Taylor said with Jenny in her arms. "I caught you red handed!"

"Ooh…busted," the little girl giggled.

Lucas opened his mouth, an excuse ready to come out but he stopped when he heard a big 'thump' which caused Taylor and Jenny to jump in fright.

"What was that?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know," Lucas said. "Maybe Haley and Brooke dropped something."

Just then a familiar scream sounded throughout the house.

"Ahhh!"

Then madness ensued.

**The end of chapter 36**

**A.N:**There you go, I hope this had enough laughter and enough drama for all you faithful readers. I hope you review too, I may update faster, you never know, it wouldn't hurt if you just reviewed.


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's Note: **Reviewers, you rock.

_ParadiseLost23- _Here's that update, hope you like it, otherwise what the hell am I doing right?

_Summer Davis- _Wonderful? Amazing? (blushes) Aw shucks, thank you.

_breathein3- _I hope you like this chapter as much you liked the last one, I worked my butt off for this one. Its all for you reviewers!

_RedMagic- _I love your long reviews, and since I love them so much I say sure! Go ahead and kill Nikki, but I'm gonna have to ask you to wait a bit, I still need her around for the story. And Butch Lucas? haha nice. Of course you have to expect Baley cuteness from me, they're just so awesome. Don't worry, you really have no need to hate Rachel, or do you? I guess you have to read to find out. Chris/Chase making up? Maybe. Everything will be revealed shortly, my friend.

_romance in the rain- _Love/hate relationship? (sighs) okay, I guess thats better than full on hate. But I see that one coming in the near future, so love me while you can.

_princetongirl- _Hope you love this one too.

_bianca- _Yes! Brathan forever! Now all we need is a banner and we can rule the world.

_othgirl93- _Enjoy this update!

_BrathanBrucasBaleyBreyton- _The suspense has come to an end...for now anyway. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** One Tree Hill and its characters do not belong to me.

Anyywhoo…

On to the chapter…

**CHAPTER 37**

"Okay the clothes belongs to Rachel…so what?" Peyton told Chris, she really didn't see the significance.

"So what?" he repeated incredulously. "Haven't you been listening?"

"Honestly?" she said hesitantly before shaking her head slowly 'no'. She would have listened but her mind started drifting on how sexy she thought Chris was being all determined and whatnot.

_I was admiring the mans sexiness, so sue me, _she thought before actually trying to listen to what he was saying.

Chris groaned. "Ugh…okay fine let me say this again. Rachel is a mega bitch when she needs to be. She will do anything to get what she wants, and she's greedy. I know her, she wouldn't be helping Felix for nothing."

"How exactly do you know her?" Peyton asked.

He sighed. "She used to go to Tree Hill, I met her when she transferred in sophomore year…we dated for awhile until she met Nathan…then after he broke up with her she moved, I don't know where, she just up and left."

_How many girls has Nathan been with? _Peyton wondered curiously and completely off topic, but then stopped when she realized that Chris started talking again.

"If Felix got a hold of her clothes that means that she's here, she hated Tree Hill, she wouldn't come back unless she had a reason, and I'm afraid of what that reason would be," he explained.

Peyton looked at his worried expression and smiled. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's find this bitch!"

Chris laughed at her enthusiasm before answering, "Let's do it then."

---------------

Anna sat on her bed staring at the ceiling.

She was in deep thought about her brother.

She knew he was up to something and she was worried that it was gonna end badly. As much as Felix annoyed her, she didn't want to see him get hurt.

She was rooting for him and Peyton but when she found out about her and Chris she accepted it and she thought Felix would too since he said he loved her so much.

If he really did, he would have been able to let her go.

_He could have stayed friends with her, but now he's gonna ruin that too with whatever he's doing, _she thought as she shook her head at how stupid he was.

She heard her brother's door close and she raised her eyebrow.

_I thought he left_…she thought confusedly. _Whatever I need to talk to him anyway._

With that she stood up with every intention of heading to Felix's room.

---------------

"What the hell happened to the lights?!" Taylor yelled as Jenny began to cry.

"I don't know!" Lucas said back as he ran over to look out the kitchen window. "Nobody else lost their power, it's only us."

"So what does that mean?" Taylor asked as she rubbed Jenny's back soothingly.

Then out of nowhere Jenny started yelling, "Mommy! Where are yu? Mama!"

Taylor looked down at the little girl and saw that her face was red, her eyes were puffy, and that she was getting scared because she couldn't find Haley.

"Hey," Lucas said, remembering something. "You think Brooke screamed because the lights went out?"

"Probably," Taylor answered, unsure if that was true or not.

"I'm gonna look for a flash light, then I'll go check on them," he said as he felt his way through the kitchen drawers.

---------------

"Okay I spy with my little eye something that starts with the letter N," Jake said confident that his friend wouldn't get this one.

Nathan just rolled his eyes. "Me."

Jake scoffed. "No."

"No?" Nathan asked with a look that said 'I don't believe you.'

Jake sighed. "Yes."

"Why don't we just play something else?"

"Like what?"

"How about…name that song?" Nathan suggested.

"How do you play that one?" Jake asked.

"You sing a song and I have to guess which one it is and you do the same with me."

Jake pondered for a moment before giving Nathan a nod, "Okay."

--------------

Anna stormed in her brother's room but stopped in her tracks when she saw who occupied it.

"Who are you?" she asked looking at the two girls who were talking and seated on the bed.

The brunette looked up. "Me? Who are you? You work for Felix too?"

"Ew, no!" Anna shuddered disgustedly at what she thought these girls were. "Are you hookers?"

"Excuse me?" the red head said offended.

"Well I would like to know why my brother has two girls, who I've never seen before, in his room," she said.

The brunette stood up and walked over to her. "Well I'm Nikki and that's Rachel."

Anna looked at Nikki. "What're you doing here?"

"Felix and I just have a little agreement at the moment," she responded. "So if you don't mind we would like some privacy."

Anna sighed defeated. "Fine."

And with that she walked out of the room.

_I am confused as hell, _she thought as she heard the door shut behind her.

---------------

(Brooke and Haley before the lights went out)

"Hey Haley remember when I used to call my mom Wonder Woman?" Brooke asked as she leaned her head on her friend's shoulder.

"Yeah," she answered with a slight laugh. "And you said mine could be Cat Woman, but I wanted her to Barbie."

Brooke laughed. "You had one weird obsession with that doll Hales."

"Hey!" she said in offense. "Don't think I forgot what you did, you Barbie-napper!"

"Seriously Haley, what makes you think it was me?"

"I found one of your Trollz at the crime scene," she answered looking at Brooke closely for any sign that she was in fact the person who did it.

"You have like a million brothers and sisters, it could have been one of theirs," Brooke said, trying to prove herself innocent.

"Really?" Haley said, still not believing her. "Well none of them were angry at me when it happened, and none of them seemed happy when it was gone, other than you of course."

"Okay fine! It was me!" Brooke admitted.

"I knew it!" Haley as she stood from the bed and pointed an accusing finger at her. "I knew it was you!"

"Yeah well, you burned my favorite Troll, so the bitch had it coming," she said, not really regretful of her actions.

"Brooke, Brooke, Brooke," Haley said as she shook her head. "I didn't burn your Troll…"

She looked up at Haley surprised. "Really?"

"I gave it to Sparky…"

Brooke's eyes widened.

Sparky was her neighbor's dog when they were little. He was a huge bull dog that drooled like there was no tomorrow, and if he bit you…well let's not get into detail about that one.

"Then when I found it again, after a week or so, I flushed it down the toilet," Haley finished with a proud smile.

"That's funny," Brooke said with a smirk. "Cause that's exactly what I did to Barbie!"

Haley gasped. "Bitch!"

"Why thank you," Brooke said with a smirk.

Haley sat down next to Brooke again. "You are so lucky you're my best friend or else I would have kicked your ass."

"I know," Brooke said as she leaned her head on Haley's shoulder again. "I hope our kids become best friends."

"Yeah…" Haley said then as if it just hit her she said, "Oh my god, we're pregnant."

"Yup."

"I'm gonna have a mini Jake," Haley said as if it were a bad thing.

"Or a mini Haley," Brooke said as if were twice as worse.

"Hey," Haley said offended.

Brooke just laughed. "I'm just joking, besides what are you so worried about? Be happy to be having Jake's kid. I mean look at Jenny, she came from the spawn of Satan herself, but she's the sweetest little thing because of Jake."

"True," she said dreamily as she began to think about her boyfriend.

Brooke sat up and snapped her fingers in front of Haley's face.

"What?" she asked with a lazy smile.

"Stop perving," Brooke ordered. "I do not want to be present when you start self-serving yourself while thinking about Jake."

"Whatever," Haley laughed but stopped when she heard something.

"What was that?" Brooke asked, alarmed.

Haley held a finger to her lips signaling her to be quiet as she stood up and walked over to the window, where they heard the noise come from.

"What was that?" Brooke repeated, now whispering.

"I don't know," Haley said as she stepped back from the window. "It was probably a cat or something."

"Yeah, of course," she said uneasily.

"It was nothing Brooke," Haley assured.

"You're right," she said, a little more calmly.

Haley smiled, glad she wasn't freaking out, and began to walk over to the bed. But she stopped when she heard a soft knock at the door.

Brooke looked scared.

"Chill Brooke, it's probably Lucas or Taylor needing help with the food," Haley said as she went to open the door.

She saw a guy standing there and it definitely wasn't Lucas.

"Who are you?" Haley asked, slightly scared.

"Uh…" he said nervously before clearing his throat to answer her. "I'm Felix, Peyton's friend, and uh…Anna's brother."

"Oh! So _you're_ Felix," Haley said as she looked at him, she heard so much about him yet she has never seen him till now.

"Yeah," he said somewhat sadly. "I came to talk to you about Jake and Nathan…is Brooke here?"

"In here!" he heard come from the room.

Haley let him in the room.

He stood before the bed and Haley did too, waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Okay so the thing is..." he started as he looked down. "They're...they're dead."

"What?" Haley said shocked. "H-How?"

"It was a hit and run," he explained. "I found them…and by the time help arrived it was…it was too late."

Brooke started hyperventilating.

"I'm sorry,"' he said sympathetically.

"No," Haley said before her eyes rolled back and everything went black for her.

Felix tried to catch her but it was too late she had already fell back and smacked her head pretty hard against the floor.

"Could you turn on the television?" Brooke asked void of any emotion.

Felix looked confused but nodded as he turned over to the television. He sighed when he saw that it was unplugged so he bent down to plug it back in.

Right when he put it in, there was a big spark and a pop sound.

"Shit!" he yelped as he pulled his hand back and the lights went out.

They went out just around the time that Brooke realized that Haley's head was bleeding.

"Ahhh!" she screamed in terror before, she passed out on the bed.

"Oh…shit," was all Felix could muster.

---------------

Rachel and Nikki were still in Felix's room.

Rachel looked down at her phone when it rang.

**Unknown caller**

Nikki saw too and raised her eyebrow.

"It's probably Felix," Rachel said before answering her phone. "Did you do it?"

_"Do what?" _

"Chris?" she asked with confusion.

_"Yeah," he said. "What were you talking about?"_

Rachel knew he meant the way she answered the phone. "Uh…sorry I thought you were someone else…so…what did you need?"

_"I just wanted to know if you were in town," he said._

"Yeah I am, actually," she said with smirk. "Why? Want to hook up?"

Nikki heard this and rolled her eyes.

_Chris laughed nervously, since Peyton was standing next to him, but she couldn't hear the conversation. _

_He leaned against the phone booth. "Uh_…_no, actually I just wanted to know to see if we could hang out?"_

Rachel smiled mischievously, thinking 'hang out' had another meaning. "Sure, just meet me at my friends house."

_"Where is it?" he asked and nodded as she told him. "Okay I'll be right there."_

"Great!" she said. "See you, bye."

She closed her phone happily and turned to meet Nikki's disapproving stare. "What?"

"Did you just invite that boy over here?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, so?"

Nikki groaned in annoyance. "We don't have time for that, we have other things to do."

"No," the red head disagreed. "_You_ have things to do, _I_ on the other hand, have _someone _to do."

"Ugh you're such a whore," Nikki said.

"That's just a compliment for me, sweetheart," Rachel told her.

"Whatever skank."

"Thanks bitch."

"Ho."

"Slut."

"That would be you Rach," Nikki laughed. "Don't get it twisted."

"Right," she laughed. "Cause you are definitely the psycho."

"I'll say," Felix said breathlessly as he entered his room.

"Where have you been?" Nikki asked.

"I went to do what you asked," he said as he sat down on his computer chair.

"So how did it go?" Rachel said.

"I think we should stop," Felix said. "I mean isn't this taking things too far?"

"We're not taking things far enough," Nikki grumbled.

Rachel ignored her comment. "Why? What happened?"

"After I told them what you told me to, one of them passed out, then the lights went out, and the other one passed out, and then I looked down and saw that…that…" he couldn't finish.

"Stop stuttering, and spit it out!" Nikki yelled, frustrated.

"That Haley girl, she-she was bleeding badly from the back of her head…it was making a big puddle on the floor but I didn't notice until I tripped and…" he looked down at his blood stained hands. "Well I got freaked, and I heard someone coming up the stairs so I ran over to the room I came in through and climbed back out the window."

Rachel ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Is that all?"

"When I was leaving I heard the ambulance and police coming," he said. "I stayed a little longer to see what they were doing or if the girls would wake up, but I just saw both of them get hauled into the ambulance, and then I left."

"So you got both of them sent to the hospital?" Rachel asked, actually concerned. _What gives? Why do I care? _she thought.

"Great job!" Nikki laughed. "Now I'll be sure to get my daughter back, with Jake 'dead' and her girlfriend in the hospital and all."

_I think Nikki is an even bigger bitch than I am,_ Rachel thought in awe.

"I don't feel good about any of this," Felix said. "I think you should let Jake and Nathan go."

"I'm with him on this one," Rachel said. "Let them go."

"Are you kidding me?" Nikki said in shock. "We're too far in to back out now."

"We can still fix it," Felix told her.

"Yeah," Rachel agreed.

"Oh yeah? Well you can both kiss my ass because there is no way in hell I'm gonna let you guys stop me," Nikki said.

"And how will that work Nikki?" Rachel retorted. "It's our word against your's."

"I have proof that you both helped," Nikki said simply. "You really think Nathan wouldn't tell on you? Especially after you talked about how you were going to hurt his girlfriend? You wish Rachel. And you," she said as she looked at Felix. "Those girls saw you, and if they find out that Nathan and Jake aren't dead, they're gonna know you lied, and report you."

Felix and Rachel shared a look and sighed defeatedly.

"That's what I thought," Nikki smirked. "Now one of you should check on the boys...who knows what they're knowing in that basement."

---------------

"Oh…my…god," Anna said under her breath as she removed her ear from the door.

_Felix you are a frickin idiota! _she thought angrily.

She heard the people in the room near the door so she quickly made it into her own bedroom.

Then she heard their footsteps fade as they walked down the hall.

She let out a breath. "Felix…you so give a new meaning to the word stupid."

---------------

(Lucas, Taylor , and Jenny after the lights went out)

"I found a flashlight!" Lucas said as he grabbed it out of the drawer and smacked it few times so that it would turn on.

"Thank god!" Taylor said. "I hate the frickin dark."

Jenny was still whimpering. "I want mommy."

Lucas looked at her. "Yeah, we should go check on Haley and Brooke."

Taylor nodded. "Lead the way."

Lucas walked ahead of her as he went up the stairs slowly, he could have sworn he heard something, like a window closing, but he pushed the thought aside as he neared the door.

He turned over to Taylor. "Stay here."

"What? Why?" she said quickly.

"Cause it's dark and if we go in there together we could run into each other," he explained.

"But you have the flashlight," she complained, then she looked into her arms. "Plus! I got the kid."

"And?" he said.

"She's gonna get scared," she said shakily.

"So use the light from your cell phone then," he said. "But stay right here, I don't want to go looking for you if you wander off."

"Gee, thanks," she said sarcastically. "Nice to see what you're willing to do for me Lucas Scott."

"You know what I mean," he said.

"Just get in there," she said.

He sighed. "Fine."

He pushed the door open lightly before he fully stepped in.

He put the light on the bed and he saw Brooke out like a light, thinking she was asleep, he smiled.

_Where the hell is Haley though?_ he thought as his smile turned to a frown.

He pointed the flashlight everywhere until he saw Haley's figure on the floor.

"Only you Hales," he laughed, thinking she fell off the bed while asleep, but his smile soon faded away when he pointed the light to her face.

Her face was pale, her lips were barely open, and behind her head was a puddle of blood.

"Haley?" he said with a crack in his voice as he bent down to lift her head up.

He removed his hand from the back of her head and almost gagged when he saw the sticky, red substance covering his hand.

"Taylor!" he yelled desperately. "Call 911!"

"Why?!" she said as she stepped into the room frantically. "What happen-" she stopped when she saw Lucas on the floor with Haley on his lap and him pointing the flashlight to her lifeless face.

"Oh my god," she said quickly.

"Haley," he said as he moved a stray hair from her face. "Sweetie, wake up."

"Mama?" Jenny said, wanting to cry again, she turned to Taylor. "Is mama sleeping?"

"Yeah, Jenny, baby, mama's sleeping," Taylor quickly said as she walked back into the hall, Jenny didn't need to see Haley in that condition. She quickly took out her cell phone and dialed. "Hello? Yes, we need an ambulance, my sister, she-she-she's bleeding really badly and-"

"Taylor!" Lucas yelled.

"What?!" she yelled back.

"Brooke won't wake up!"

Taylor tried to speak without breaking down. "A-And my other sister won't wake up."

She figured they would tell her what's wrong with her if they thought she was family, beside Brooke really was like a sister to her. Ever since Haley and Brooke became best friends Taylor made it her job to see that nobody messed with either one of them.

She just hoped that they were going to be okay.

So she continued to tell the authorities the address, while Jenny started crying, knowing something was wrong.

-------------

Chris stood before the house that Rachel gave him the address to, he thought it looked familiar.

"This is Felix's house," Peyton said as if she read his mind.

"Figures," he said as he walked up to the door and knocked.

Anna opened the door, with a frown but it changed into a smile when she saw who it was. "Hey guys."

Chris gave a nod and Peyton smiled.

"So what're you doing here?" Anna asked, then she looked over at Chris. "And weren't they ready to kick your ass about an hour ago."

"Yeah," he laughed.

"Actually we're here to see someone," Peyton said going straight to business, this was a long night, she didn't want to prolong it anymore than it already has been.

"Really? Who?" she asked.

"Rachel wouldn't happen to be here would she?" Chris asked.

"You know her?" Anna said surprised.

"Yeah, we go way back," he smiled with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well, hold on," Anna said as she walked into the house and took a deep breath. "Rachel!"

"What?" she said annoyed as she walked out of the kitchen, with Felix and Nikki with her. They were going to go check on Jake and Nathan but then Felix decided he was hungry and they ended up in the kitchen.

"Someone's here to see you," Anna said, just as annoyed.

Rachel looked over to the door and smirked. "Chris, it's about time you showed up."

Felix glared daggers at him.

Chris winked at Felix in response; he knew it was going to irritate him.

"Sorry Rachel," he smirked as he looked over at her. "I had to walk here."

"No problem," she said.

"So can we talk for a minute?" Chris asked.

"Sure," she said happily, still thinking there was hidden meaning to his words. "Felix's room or Anna's?"

---------------

"My loneliness is killing me, I must confess I still believe! When I'm not with you I lose my mind, give me a sign!" Jake sang loudly.

"Jake! Are you serious?! That's like the fifth Britney Spears song you've done."

"That's not Britney Spears!" Jake retorted.

"Oh really? Cause that sounded a hell of a lot like 'Hit Me Baby One More Time'."

"It was!" Jake said.

"Then that was a Britney Spears song," Nathan said looking at Jake like he was crazy.

"Nuh-uh," Jake disagreed with a shake of his head. "That was Bowling For Soup."

Nathan looked confused. "What?"

"They did a cover on that song," Jake explained.

"Jake!" he groaned. "No covers!"

"Well you didn't say that before!" Jake argued back.

"Whatever-" he was about to say more when a ring tone stopped him.

_Isn't she lovely?_

_This Hollywood girl_

_And they say she's so lucky, she's a star_

_But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart thinking, _

_If there's nothing missing in my life,_

_Why do these tears come at night?_

Nathan listened to the ring tone in confusion. "One of the girls must have left their cell phone here."

Jake laughed nervously. "Actually that's my phone," he saw the look Nathan was giving him and he shrugged. "What? I think Britney's songs are catchy, so sue me. Besides I thought that ring tone fit pretty well with Brooke."

"Brooke?" Nathan asked happily. "That was her calling you?"

"Well it is the ring tone I have set for her," he said confusedly. "Why?"

"Dude the only reason I didn't try to get the hell out of here was because I thought we didn't have our phones and we have no idea where we are," Nathan said as he looked at the table that Jake's cell was on. "Does your phone have speaker?"

Jake nodded.

"Okay then," Nathan said as he stretched his feet out towards the table, he couldn't believe he didn't notice it until now. He grabbed the phone between his two feet and moved his feet carefully back over to him to position the phone on the floor.

_That would have been easier if these stupid chairs weren't bolted to the floor, _he thought.

The phone was still ringing so Nathan quickly took his right shoe off, he was thankful that Jake's phone wasn't a flip phone, so he used his toe to press the speaker button.

"Hello?" he spoke loudly.

_"Nathan?" Lucas asked, you could tell by his voice he was crying._

"Yeah man, Jake and I are stuck in some place, we were kidnapped," he explained desperately. "You have to help us."

_"What?"_

"Yeah we don't know where we are," Nathan said.

_"This can't be happening," he heard Lucas mumble. _

"What's going on?"

_"Well, Haley and Brooke they," then they heard Taylor yell 'no!' and Lucas spoke again. "Look um_…_never mind_…_I just_…_I_…_I don't know what to do."_

"What?!" both Nathan and Jake yelled.

"We need you're help Lucas!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Yeah," Jake said then he vaguely remembered Lucas said something about Brooke and Haley. "What's wrong with the girls?"

_"I-I don't know what to do," Lucas said again._

"Lucas," Nathan said, trying to get him to pay attention.

_"I don't know what to do."_

_--------------- _

Chase, after his mother decided not to let him in, went back to Felix's house, since he wanted a chance to see Anna.

He got to the door, took a deep breath, and chickened out.

He began to walk away but as he passed the basement window he stopped.

"Yeah man, Jake and I are stuck in some place, we were kidnapped," he heard Nathan explain desperately. "You have to help us."

Chase scrunched his eyebrows. "Kidnapped?"

He bent down to look through the window, his eyes widening when he saw Jake and Nathan strapped to chairs.

He listened to the rest of his conversation up until Nathan groaned and the call was over.

"I can't believe he can't help us!" Nathan yelled.

Chase saw that the window was slightly open so he pushed it opened it slowly. There wasn't enough room for him to fit through it though so he settled for calling them. "Hey guys."

Jake and Nathan looked up quickly.

"Chase?" Nathan asked, since he recognized the voice.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm gonna help you out okay?"

"Yes! Please!" Jake yelled relieved.

"I'll be back," Chase said as he began to stand up. When he turned around he almost had a heart attack.

"What do you think you're doing?"

**The end of chapter 37**

**A.N: **Yes, I know, I'm evil. But oh how I love it! Hopefully you review, cause I tried really hard on this chapter, I kinda got stuck halfway through it, but I pushed myself to finish it so please reward me for my hard work! Please! I promise I'll make it worth your while (wink, wink) lol.


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's Note: **Okay I think I made you guys wait a little longer for this chapter but I did try to write more than I usually do, so please don't kill me and enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me.

_RedMagic- _The baleyness is close to nonexistent in this chapter, so I'm sorry, but I will make up for it in the next chapters. And if Lucas stops freaking out then what else would he do? No, I'm not trying to kill you, I might be trying to make you go insane, though. Plus I found out only recently that I have a weird love for cliffhangers, weird huh. lol.

_romance in the rain- _Glad you love drama, and I hope you are still in the drama mood or else I feel like I'll be getting some very strong worded messages from you.

_breathe-in3- _I hope you didn't go into that shock you were talking about or I might get sued. I updated, please don't end up in the hospital because of me! please!

_princetongirl- _Enjoy!

_ParadiseLost23- _I hope you love this one too.

_Brucas True Love- _I hope the girls are fine too. lol. Even though I control their doom.

_othroxmysoxoff- _Yes, and I apologize for the cliffhangers...or do I? lol. I hope this chapter is to your liking.

_Bianca- _Hope I didn't give you a heart attack. lol. And please enjoy the chapter.

Anyywhoo…

On to the chapter…

**CHAPTER 38**

"Uh…" was all Chase could think of. "You have a nice house?"

Anna looked at the boy before her with an amused face. "Okay…but what are you doing here?"

"Uh…"

"Chase are you okay?" they both heard Jake yell. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"You idiot! He could have gotten caught!" they heard Nathan yell back.

"What the hell…" the girl muttered as she pushed Chase aside and bent down so that she could look through the window. "Oh my god, you guys really are down here."

"What?" Jake said, confused.

"Well I overheard them saying you were down here, I didn't think that they would actually…but then I had a feeling you were, so I came to check, but I saw Chase and-"

"Okay!" Nathan exclaimed stopping her rambling. "We get it, but can you get us out of here?"

Anna blinked then realized his question. "Oh! Yeah, of course! I'll get you out of here in no time."

She stood up and looked at Chase. "Okay, let's do this."

"You want me to help?" he asked, shocked.

"Yeah," she smiled. "Why not?"

"Well I figured you would hate me for putting the clothes in Chris' apartment," he explained, ashamed of what he had done.

"Yeah well, everything Felix has done so far is way more worse than that," she told him with her own shame, she was embarrassed of her brother's actions. "Besides I would really like your help."

Chase smiled with a nod. "Okay."

"Great," she said with her own smile.

-----------------------------------------------

"Sit down," Chris ordered motioning to the bed.

"Oh bossy…I like that," the red head said as she sat down and looked up at him expectantly.

"I'm not here to have sex with you Rachel," he said as he saw the look in her eyes. "I was serious when I said I wanted to talk."

She laughed but saw the look on his face and she frowned. "Your serious."

"As a heart attack," he replied.

"Fine," she sighed. "What is it?"

"Why are you back?" he said bluntly.

"Not happy to have me here?" she asked with a smirk. "I have to say Chris, that really hurts my self-esteem."

"Really Rachel, why are you back? Why did you help Felix?" he asked, not wanting to deal with her antics.

"Fine," she said, without any humor traced behind her words. "I came back because my friend needed my help, and sadly helping Felix was a part of the bargain."

"Even though you knew it was going to inevitably hurt me?" he said sadly.

"I didn't know you were the person he wanted to use it for," she defended.

"Whatever it doesn't matter anyway. I am curious though, what did you get out of it?"

"Contrary to what you might think, I do have a heart. I changed when I left this place, I became a better person, the problem was that I wasn't a good judge of character and became friends with bad people, as bad as they were…or are…I am loyal. If I have a friend that needs my help, I'm there in a second," she explained.

Chris was shocked. The Rachel he knew would have told him to kiss her ass the moment he asked what she was doing here, he wasn't expecting her long, heartfelt, explanations. "Oh."

"You satisfied?" she asked, impatiently. She was annoyed that she didn't actually get what she wanted out of this conversation and she'll be damned if she won't get it elsewhere.

Sure when she moved she became a new person but that didn't change the fact that she was horny.

"Yeah, I guess," he muttered.

"Thank you," she said obnoxiously as she stood up from the bed. "This was a real disappointment, although, that's not really a first for you, you have left me unsatisfied many times before."

Chris gave her an unamused smile. "Cute."

"I know right?" she joked back before walking out of the room.

He rolled his eyes before following her out.

-----------------------------------------------

Peyton was left alone with Felix and a scary looking brunette that she didn't know. Anna had gone of somewhere and Chris still wasn't back so she felt uncomfortable as she stood in front of the door with Felix and that chick just looking at her.

"What?" she finally asked.

"How've you been Peyton?" Felix asked her with a smile, it creeped her out.

"Peyton?" the brunette said with a smile. "So you're the notorious Peyton Sawyer, its nice to finally meet you."

"And who would you be?" the blonde asked, not really interested in the answer.

"Nikki aka someone you don't wan to mess with," she said, catching the girls not-so-nice tone.

"Leave her alone Nikki," Felix said.

"You should learn to take your own advice," Peyton told him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked, affronted.

"It means that you shouldn't have messed with my relationship," she responded quickly. "You had no right Felix. At least…at least Chase showed some remorse for his actions, but you…you don't even seem to care."

"I just wanted to see if you guys would actually last-"

"We are not some kind of experiment! You can't just mess with our emotions like that!" Peyton exclaimed.

Felix didn't answer her, he just stared at the floor in a daze, but it was broken when he heard footsteps come down the stairs.

"Let's go," Chris told Peyton as he reached the bottom.

"Okay," she said quietly.

Chris put his hands on her cheeks and looked at her closely, concerned. "Are you okay?"

She nodded with a sad smile. "Can we just go?"

"Yeah sure," he replied before turning back. "It was nice talking to you Rachel."

"Anytime," she smiled genuinely, which caused Nikki to look at her suspiciously.

Chris smiled back before guiding Peyton out the door.

-------------------------

"Okay here they come," Anna whispered as she stood up from her bent position, bringing Chase up with her.

Chase stood beside her nervously.

"Hey guys, leaving already?" she asked with a smile.

Chris turned to her, surprised, wondering why she was outside alone. "Uh…yeah."

Peyton noticed Chase beside her but didn't comment on it, instead she kept her attention solely on Anna. "Why?"

"Well, we need your help," she explained quickly.

"We?" Chris asked confused but right then he noticed the figure beside her and scowled. "What are you doing here?"

Chase stuttered. "Uh, I, uh, I-"

"I told him to stay," Anna interrupted. "And it doesn't matter why he's here, the only thing that matters is that he is."

"Why does that matter?" Chris asked, not seeing why Chase had to be there.

"Okay, this is what's going on," Anna said before explaining everything.

----------------------------------

Lucas sat in the waiting room with his head in his heads as he tried to stop his tears.

He just had memories of Brooke and Haley running through his head.

_(Flashback)_

"_Happy eighth birthday Brooke," Lucas said with a smile, that revealed a gap where his tooth used to be. _

"_Thanks Lucas," she said showing a dimply smile of her own. "Where's Haley?"_

"_She said she was getting your present out of the car," he answered._

"_Okay," she said. "Hey Lucas?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You think all three of us will be best friends forever?" she asked._

"_Of course we will," Haley said as she walked up to stand beside Brooke._

"_You really think so?" Brooke asked._

"_I know so," Haley said with a smile. "Right Lucas?"_

_Lucas clicked his tongue and pointed at them with a wink. "Ju got it."_

"_Your weird," Brooke giggled._

"_I'm only weird for you Brooke Davis," he said softly._

"_That's good to know," she said as she looked over at Haley. "Too bad you're not weird for Haley."_

"_Actually I tried but then she started hitting me so I stopped," he said laughing, as he remembered when Haley slapped him on the back of the head and vowed to do it every time he was acting weird._

"_Which reminds me_…_" Haley said as she reached up and smacked his head. "That's for being weird."_

_Lucas just smirked as he rubbed the back of his head. "I love you too Hales."_

"_I know," she said with her own smirk._

"_Okay," Brooke said as she looked at both of them. "You are both weird." _

"_Nuh uh," Haley disagreed. "Taylor's weird."_

"_She is?" Lucas asked, confused._

"_Yup," Haley said nonchalantly. "And she smells."_

_Brooke giggled as she saw who was behind Haley. "What does she smell like?"_

"_She smells like poo," she said simply, but then saw that Lucas wasn't laughing and that Brooke was motioning with her eyes behind her. "Uh_…_I mean_…_she smells like…SHAMpoo. Yup that's my sister, always smelling like shampoo."_

"_You're in for it now, Haley-bub," she heard her sister's voice say behind her._

"_Uh_…_" she said as she looked at her friends. "See ya!"_

_With that Haley bolted, with Taylor hot on her heels._

"_We're gonna be fine Lucas."_

_He was confused. "What?"_

"_We're gonna be fine," Brooke smiled. "Our friendship could last anything."_

_(End of Flashback)_

"What do you mean you don't believe me?!" Taylor practically yelled at the nurse behind the desk.

Lucas let out a tired sigh before he stood up and walked over to his girlfriend.

"Of course they're both my sisters!"

"Oh really?" the young nurse said with a raised eyebrow. "What's your name?"

"Taylor James."

"The girls you want to see are Haley James and Brooke Davis," the nurse said. "Haley James, I could believe is your sister. But how would you explain Brooke _Davis,_Ms._James_."

Lucas took Jenny from Taylor and walked back to the waiting room, he knew this nurse was starting to get on Taylor's last nerve and he didn't want the little girl to hear more yelling.

"She's my _half_sister, we have different dads, but the same mom," Taylor said as if it was obvious.

"Uh-huh," the nurse said, still not believing her.

Taylor saw that the nurse wasn't going to budge and tried to hold back her tears.

"Listen," she started firmly. "I met Brooke when she was just five years old, I helped take care of her, I beat down the first boy that broke her heart, I was there when she lost her mother, and since then I showed her everything I knew her mom wasn't going to be able to, I don't care if I'm not really biologically her sister, but after all the crap that we've been through it sure as hell feels like it."

The nurse looked hard at Taylor before asking, "What do you want to know?"

--------------------

Peyton, Chris, Anna, and Chase all walked into the house, surprised to see Felix, Nikki, and Rachel in the seated in the living room.

Chris and Chase gave each other a look and nodded as they walked backward, leaving the girls to enter the living room, and they discreetly walked down the hall.

The two girls looked at the people occupying the room, Peyton looked apprehensive about what she had to do so Anna gave her a stern look which made the blonde take a deep breath before walking over to the recliner that Felix was sitting on.

The latino looked up nervously at the girl that stood in front of him, but she just smiled before taking a seat…on his lap.

_I can't believe this was Chris' idea, _Peyton thought bitterly, but she didn't break character, she kept that fake smile plastered on her face and it turned genuine when she turned to look at Anna and gave her a look that said, 'it's your turn.'

Anna rolled her eyes, but put her own fake smile on her face as she sat between Rachel and Nikki on the couch. She turned to the red head first. "So Rachel, did Chris satisfy your needs?"

"Shut up," she said with a snap.

"Well, well, it sounds like someone's a tad bit frustrated," she teased.

"Do you have a actual reason for being here?"

"Why, yes I do…I need your help," Anna said then turned to Nikki. "From both of you."

"No," Rachel answered immediately.

"You didn't even hear me out!" Anna exclaimed.

"What is it?" Nikki asked.

"Well…I have trouble with guys…"

"I thought you were gay?" Felix blurted out from his position under Peyton.

"I'm bisexual, you jerk," she replied with attitude. "I like girls _and _guys, which means you and I have something in common."

Rachel let out a laugh because she got the joke right away but Felix didn't.

"Yes, I know, we both like girls, har dee har har."

"What about your trouble with guys?" Nikki asked, wanting to hear what the girl wanted.

"Right," Anna said. "It's just they think I'm too nice and considerate, and I was hoping you could teach me how to be more…"

"Mean and bitchy," Nikki finished with a smirk. "That sounds like fun."

"Fine, but only because I have nothing better to do," Rachel shrugged. "Where should we do it though?"

"Here's good," Anna said quickly.

"Okay," the red head indifferently.

When Peyton saw that Anna did her part, she had to do hers: keep Felix from leaving the room, and she knew with her current position that it would be an easy task, she just hoped the boys thought the same about their jobs.

-----------------------

"Is that the door to the basement?" Chris asked as he pointed.

"Weren't you listening to anything Anna said?" Chase told him.

"Of course I was, I was just double checking."

"Right…" Chase drawled out.

"You go in first," Chris said.

"What?!" Chase squeaked out. "I don't like basements dude, you know they creep me out."

"Which is why I want you to go first," the musician said with an amused smirk. "But I guess I'll go first."

"Good idea."

Chris rolled his eyes as he opened the door and walked down the stairs slowly.

"Guys," Chase whispered loudly.

"Chase!" Nathan exclaimed happily. "Over here man!"

Chase and Chris went to them quickly.

Chris went behind Nathan to untie him as Chase did the same with Jake.

When they were done Nathan got up quickly. "We gotta get out of here."

-----------------

Taylor sat down next to Lucas numbly.

"What is it?" he asked as he tried to steady Jenny on his lap.

"Haley could be in coma, they're not sure yet," she said, void of any emotion.

"Is she going to be okay? What about the baby?"

"I don't know Lucas," she said as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "I just don't know."

"No cry, Auntie," Jenny said as she reached up and wiped the stray tears with her palms. "It all be otay. Mommy be otay."

"Of course she will," Lucas said confidently. "Haley's strong, she'll get through this."

Taylor nodded.

"What about Brooke? How is she?" he asked.

"She got pretty spooked and passed out," Taylor explained. "They said she should wake up and be fine."

"That's good," he commented then laughed. "Hey remember back when you dated Nathan…Brooke and Haley walked in on you guys making out."

"How could I forget?" Taylor said with a roll of her eyes.

_(Flashback)_

_Taylor was on in her room._

_On her bed._

_But it wasn't where she was._

_It was what she was doing._

_Or to be more precise_…

_Who._

_She and Nathan were making out feverishly, and he was trying to unbutton her top._

_Just as he was trailing kisses down her neck he heard a shriek, and it wasn't the kind he wanted to hear._

"_Oh my god ew!" Haley exclaimed as she ran away from the door, leaving Brooke._

_Taylor pushed Nathan off of her with wide eyes, he just fell back onto the floor and looked over to the door, not caring about what was going on. _

_Brooke glared at Nathan._

"_Could you get out of here please?" Taylor pleaded to the girl standing at the doorway._

"_Fine," she said as she raised her hands with a smirk. "I'll let you go back to what you were doing."_

"_Trust me, we're not," the older girl muttered._

"_Right," Brooke said unconvinced. "I'll just go check on Haley, I think you scarred her for life."_

"_Yeah you do that, precious," Nathan said as he stood up and brushed his pants off._

"_Don't talk to me," Brooke said disgustedly._

"_Yeah Nathan, don't," Taylor said firmly. She knew that they despised each other, why? She didn't know, all she knew was that it was better for them not to have any interaction at all, or else all hell would break loose._

"_I'll see you later Taylor."_

"_Bye Brooke," she said as she watched the girl glare at Nathan once more before turning around and walking away._

"_Sweet girl," Nathan commented, the sarcasm clear in his voice._

"_Stop being an ass to her."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I said so."_

"_Ooh I'm shaking in my sneakers."_

"_Seriously, Nathan, leave her alone, stop giving her such a hard time."_

"_Whatever," he said as he walked over to the door. "I'm gonna go anyway."_

"_Wait, where are you going?" she asked._

"_Rachel wanted to hang out," he shrugged. "So, bye?"_

"_I guess so," she said quietly as she watched him walk away, she turned away when she couldn't see him anymore. _

_Then Haley and Brooke walked back into the room. Except this time Haley had her eyes covered with both of her hands and Brooke was walking behind her holding her shoulders._

"_Is he gone?" Haley asked._

"_Yup," Taylor said._

_Haley let out a sigh of relief as she uncovered her eyes. "Phew, good."_

"_Yeah," Brooke agreed before she turned around. "Luke! The coast is clear!"_

_Then Lucas' smiling face appeared as he walked into the room. "Have fun Taylor?"_

"_As much as I could without you, Luke," she said with a flirtatious grin. _

_He put his hands to his heart. "How sweet."_

_Brooke looked over at Haley and started making kissy faces, which Haley reciprocated. _

"_What are you guys doing?" Lucas asked as he saw them start to dance as they made the faces._

_Haley stopped her actions. "We're pretending to be you and Taylor," then she began again._

"_Could you be any more immature?"_

"_Why yes, Taylor, I can, why? Are you challenging me?" _

"_No, Haley, I'm not, but can you stop?"_

_She sighed, annoyed, but did as she was told and signaled for Brooke to stop as well._

"_Party pooper," Brooke grumbled._

"_Yeah, that's me, if there's a party I'm the pooper," Taylor rolled her eyes, then thought for a moment. "No_…_wait_…_that came out wrong."_

_The other three in the room laughed hysterically. _

_(End of Flashback)_

"You know that I think about it, that day was kinda weird," Taylor said as she scrunched her eyebrows.

Lucas nodded wholeheartedly.

"Family of Ms. Brooke Davis?" a nurse asked as she looked up from a clipboard.

"Aunty Bwook?" Jenny asked as she looked at the lady.

Taylor and Lucas stood up. "That's us."

"Is she okay?" Taylor asked, worried that something went wrong.

"Oh she's fine," the nurse assured. "She just woke up."

"Thank god," Lucas breathed out.

"Would you like to see her?"

"Yah!" Jenny exclaimed happily, bobbing her head up and down.

"What she said," Taylor said with a smile as she pointed her thumb at Jenny.

The nurse nodded as she began to lead them to Brooke's room.

--------------------

Chris, Nathan, Jake, and Chase were about to pass the living but they couldn't pass without the girls noticing them.

"We got this," Chris said referring to himself and Chase.

They both stepped into the living room, Chris going straight to Felix and Peyton. "It's time to go."

"When'd you get here?" Felix asked, somewhat angry.

"Don't worry about it…let's go Peyton."

"Okay," she shrugged.

"What?" Felix asked, hurt.

Peyton stood next to Chris and he wrapped an arm around her waist possessively.

Chase made himself noticeable when he moved towards where Anna, Nikki, and Rachel were seated.

Felix just watched everything in confusion.

"Hey Anna, you wanna come with us?" Chase asked.

"Sure," she smiled as she stood up.

Chris looked back to see Jake and Nathan opening the front door slowly, he kept looking and smiled when they stepped out of the house. "Yes!"

Everyone looked at him.

"Um…" he stuttered as he tried to rephrase what he said. "I mean…Yes! Anna's coming!"

Peyton, Chase, and Anna looked at him in amusement.

"Well then…" Chris said before clearing his throat and smiling widely. "Goodbye suckas!"

And with that all four of them rushed out of the door.

"What the hell was that about?" Rachel asked.

The two other people just shrugged and then silence took over.

------------------------

The nurse had showed Lucas and Taylor where Brooke's room was then she left, but they still haven't entered it.

"Oh my god," Taylor said as realization hit her. "We still haven't called Nathan or Jake…or Peyton…or hell we haven't called anybody!"

"I'll call Peyton," Lucas said trying to calm her down, he didn't want to bring up the other two people, because Jenny was present.

"What about Nathan and Jake?"

"I'll see what I can do," he said pulling Brooke's phone out of his pocket, he had his own phone but using Brooke's comforted him in a way.

Taylor nodded as she turned to look at the direction of Brooke's room uncertainly.

Lucas saw and nodded. "Go Tay."

She nodded then reached out for the child in hi hands. "Come 'ere Jen."

Lucas handed her over and watched the two go into Brooke's room.

He sighed before he dialed a familiar number.

----------------------

Peyton picked lifted her phone to her ear as her laughter subsided and she held a hand up to inform the others to hold on. "Hello?"

"_Peyton?" Lucas asked shakily._

"Yeah, what's up?" she said concerned.

"_Brooke and Haley are in the hospital__…__"_

"What!" she yelled, startling the other five that were with her. "What happened?"

"_We don't really know_…_"_

"How the hell can't you know Lucas?" she said angrily, then inhaled deeply to try to calm herself down. "How are they?"

"_They told us that Brooke woke up, but they don't know much about Haley yet."_

"We'll be right there."

"_Who's with you?"_

"Uh…" she said as she looked at them. "Chris, Chase, Anna, Jake, and Nathan."

"_Jake and Nathan are with you?!"_

"Yeah, why?"

"_Thank god," he breathed out._

"Who you talking to?" Nathan asked.

"Lucas," she answered, she hesitated for a moment but decided to tell him. "Brooke and Haley are in the hospital."

"What!" Nathan and Jake yelled simultaneously.

Nathan rushed forward and took the phone from Peyton. "Are they okay Lucas?"

"_They said that Brooke woke up and that she should be fine."_

Nathan let out a sigh of relief. "Okay…what about Haley?"

_Lucas was silent._

"Lucas?" he asked tentatively.

"_They don't know."_

"We'll be right there okay," Nathan told him.

"_Okay_…_wait hold on Taylor's coming_…_"_

Nathan stayed on the line, but he could only hear what Lucas was saying.

"_Hey, what's wrong?_…_Is it Brooke?_…_Is she okay?_…_Are you serious?_…_What about the baby_…_Taylor calm down, she'll be okay_…_Taylor_…_Taylor!_…_Taylor come back!_…_"_

After that all Nathan heard was the dial tone.

He gave the phone back to Peyton then he looked at everyone else. "We need to get to the hospital fast."

"But we don't have a car," Chris said.

"Screw that," Nathan said as he looked at the street he was on, he looked down at his watch and took a deep breath. "I'm going."

With that he took off running to the direction of the hospital.

"Nathan!" Chris yelled, along with the rest of them.

_Something isn't right, _Jake thought.

"I'm gonna go after him," he said before speeding off towards Nathan.

Chase, Anna, and Peyton looked at each other before shrugging and doing the same, leaving Chris behind.

"Screw that. This night has had enough running for me," he watched everybody get farther and farther away. "Oh hell," he said as he sprinted after them.

----------------------

(With Lucas during phone call)

"_We'll be right there okay," Nathan told him._

"Okay…wait hold on Taylor's coming…" he said as he turned to his girlfriend, noticing that her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Something happened…" was all she could say through her sobs.

"Is it Brooke," he said worriedly. "Is she okay?"

"No," she said with a shake of her head. "The nurse went in there and said that Haley…they think…they think she actually is in a coma and they're saying that there's a good chance that she won't be waking up."

"Are you serious?" he said in shock. "What about the baby?"

"I don't know, Lucas, I don't friggin know!" she yelled. "She's my little sister Luke…I can't lose her…I just can't."

"Taylor calm down, she'll be okay…" he tried to reassure.

She shook her head before she walked away angrily.

"Taylor…" Lucas tried. "Taylor!"

He followed her all the way outside the hospital.

"Taylor come back!" he yelled as he watched her leave.

He looked down at the phone and closed it angrily.

---------------------

Brooke stared at her hospital door numbly.

They didn't want to tell her anything about Haley's condition, which makes her wonder how bad it is. She was angry because she didn't know if her best friend was going to be alright or not.

She was also angry because Taylor told her that Lucas was getting a hold of Nathan. Now why would such a thing anger her? Simple. Because that meant that he was alive. And as happy as she is to hear that, she is pissed that Felix lied. Why would he fake his death?

_Hanging out with Jake my ass, _she thought with an internal scoff.

She looked up when she heard yelling.

Lucas was yelling.

Why was he yelling?

She got over her confusion and it was replaced by worry.

"Where are you Nate?" she wondered out loud as she turned her head to look out the window.

----------------------

Chris caught up to Chase, Anna, and Peyton but that was only because they got lazy and decided to walk the rest of the way to the hospital.

"Hey guys?" Chase said.

"What?" Peyton asked.

"Is it just me or does this feel like one long ass night," he said tiredly.

They all nodded their agreement.

"And it's not over yet," Chris said as he stared at the nearing hospital.

**The end of chapter 38**

**A.N:**Yeah…I suck. I'll try to stop the cliff hangers, I swear I will. I don't want to torture you guys anymore, you have been so good to me.

Also I need your vote, and this time there are a lot of things to vote for:

**The following questions are meant for Brooke, because I have yet to decide Haley's fate.**

Should she have one baby, twins, triplets, quadruplets, quintuplets, sextuplets, or so on? (you can be specific with the gender, otherwise I will just choose randomly)

If she has a single girl (which means one that isn't a twin or etc.) what should her name be?

If she has a boy?

(If the votes for more than one baby win then I'll just choose the names from the selections you, the reviewers, give me.)

If the child should be named after one of the characters in the story who should it be and why? (you could even make up a reason and I'll try to fit it in a flashback)

**Example 1**: Rachel, because she saved Brooke's life.

**Example 2: **Tim, because he died. (No, he's not dead but I'll kill him if that's what your heart desires. lol.)

If I choose either one of those then I would use the first name then the character that won would be the middle name, and I would fit the flashback somewhere in the chapter and I'll try to make it worth while.

It could also be a real reason from the story like, **Example 3: **Lucas, because he's Brooke's best friend.

It could be that short and simple.

If you don't care if the baby is named after one of the characters then don't vote on that part just stick to the votes before that.

If all of this confused you, I don't blame you. lol. But if it seriously did confuse you, message me and I'll try to explain it.

Thank you for reading my rambling…I'm done don't worry, but please remember to review and to give me your ideas for the babies or else I'm gonna be clueless and not know what to write, thank you.


	39. Chapter 39

**Author's Note: **I made a slight booboo in the last chapter with Brooke's thoughts at the end, you could look it over, but pretty much it had slipped my mind that I had put that Felix told her Nathan and Jake were dead so…sorry. It was little mistake, I revised it, and it didn't really mess anything up it was just a false use of information? I don't know but here is the next chapter.

_Brucas True Love- _I still haven't made up my mind, but if you have suggestions for Haley's gender and/or name feel free to tell me.

_ParadiseLost23- _I wouldn't call it amazing, but I'm glad you do. And I'm pretty sure most people want them to have a boy and a girl.

_romance in the rain- _Believe it, its a sad truth you gotta live with, at least for now. And thank you for your suggestions.

_breath-in3- _Phew, glad I'm not getting sued, but I have to say you are missing out on some pretty good bribes. lol. But, whatever, better for me...and cheaper. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

_babes- _I understand the one baby thing, but its Tree Hill many things could happen right?

_BrathanBrucasBaleyBreyton-_ Thanks for your suggestions, and I think you'll see that I used some of them...enjoy!.

_MissUnderstood92- _I'm happy that you found my story and enjoy it so much, hope you still feel the same after this chapter, though. lol.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing belongs to me.

Anyywhoo…

On to the chapter…

**CHAPTER 39**

Jake and Nathan ran into the hospital like complete maniacs but they didn't care, because they were there to check on the well being of their girlfriends.

"Okay, where's Lucas?" Nathan said frantically.

"I don't know!"

Nathan just turned to walk to the nurse's desk when he go there he spoke quickly, "Where is Brooke Davis' room?"

The nurse looked up startled. "You too? Okay then, what is your relationship with Ms. Davis?"

"She's my fiance," he said simply and seriously.

"Yeah right," the nurse laughed, thinking he was kidding. "But seriously, what is your relationship with Ms. Davis?"

He rolled his eyes. No one ever believed that they were really engaged. "She's my girlfriend."

"I'm so sorry," she said sympathetically. "I can only tell you if your family."

_You've got to be kidding me, _he internally groaned, how many times has he had to hear that?

"Look," he started angrily, but then inhaled deeply. "Can you tell me if Taylor James is here?"

He knew if Taylor was here he would at least be able to know if Haley was going to be okay, and maybe she would also be able to convince this nurse to let him see Brooke.

"Taylor James?" the nurse repeated. "You know her?"

"Yeah," he replied, confused.

"Brooke Davis' room is down that hallway, it's the third door to the left," she explained with a small smile.

"Thank you," he breathed out gratefully as he pulled Jake with him to Brooke's room.

--------------------------

"Taylor!" Lucas yelled as he looked around the hospital parking lot frantically. "Please Tay! I know you're here somewhere! Come out!"

"No!" he heard distantly.

"Please!" he begged.

"I was supposed to protect her Lucas! I was supposed to protect her and Brooke!"

He turned to the direction he heard her voice. "You can't blame yourself for this, it wasn't your fault!"

"Yes! It was!" she argued back.

Lucas turned to another direction and realized that she was moving as she speaking so that he wouldn't get to her. "Please Taylor let's go back into the hospital! You never know, Haley might wake up!"

All he heard was the echo of his yell and the sounds of light footsteps nearing him, which made him sigh in relief when he saw Taylor stand before him.

"Let's go then," she said softly as he wrapped an arm around her and she leaned on his shoulder.

And like that they walked back into the hospital.

-------------------------------

Brooke smiled widely when she saw who stepped into her room. "Nathan!"

"Oh Brooke," he breathed out as he rushed to her and placed kisses all over her face as he held her face with both of his hands.

Brooke put her own two hands on his face and pulled him in for a kiss. It was fervent and needy. It made them forget everything that was until they heard something cough.

Brooke pulled away to look at Jake with his hands in his pockets as he stood shyly by the door. "Get over here Jake."

He did as he was told and stood next to Nathan.

Brooke pulled Jake in for a hug. "I'm so glad you guys are okay."

"Why wouldn't we be?" Nathan asked, hoping that she didn't know about them being kidnapped.

"Felix came to the house and told us you were dead," she said bitterly. "Can you believe that?"

"What?" Jake said angrily.

"That son of a bitch," Nathan seethed.

"Where were you guys anyway?"

"It's a long story," Jake said.

"Yeah I'll tell you some other time," Nathan said gently.

Brooke nodded.

"So how did you end up here?" Jake asked.

Brooke swallowed thickly as she thought back to the night's events. "Well when Felix told us you died, Haley was standing and passed out. I thought nothing of it at the moment because I couldn't believe that you were dead, but then...then I looked back over at Haley and she-she was bleeding badly a-and I remember screaming, the next thing I knew it went dark, then I woke up here."

Nathan saw the look on Jake's face. "Calm down man, I bet Haley is sitting up in her hospital bed right this moment wondering where everyone is at."

Jake nodded, but something was telling him that was far from the truth. "I'm gonna go look for Taylor."

Brooke and Nathan nodded simultaneously.

"Oh when you see her could you tell her to come back in here?" she asked. "She left kinda fast earlier and I wanted to talk to her."

"Sure thing," Jake said as he walked out of the room.

------------------------------

Rachel let out a long breath, then opened the door to the basement. She was supposed to look in on the boys but she was pleasantly surprised to see the room empty.

She held back a proud smile as she yelled in mock urgency, "Nikki we have a problem!"

------------------------------

"So we're going to check if Jake and Nathan actually made it okay," Chris said referring to himself and Peyton.

Anna nodded and Chase looked around nervously when Chris stood before him. He didn't know if they were going to be able to be friends again. After what he did he could understand why he wouldn't want to.

Chris saw Chase's nervous posture and smiled. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"You helped," Chris said obviously. "And I think that one day we'll be the friends we once were."

"Really?" Chase asked hopefully.

"Really," Chris said with a firm nod.

Chase smiled as he watched Peyton and Chris walk into the hospital then he turned around to look at Anna.

"Happy?" she asked, seeing the big smile on his face.

"Ecstatic," he said.

Anna stared at his smile for a moment before she leaned forward and kissed him. Chase closed his eyes at the feeling and his happy smile went goofy when she pulled away.

"What was that for?"

"You're just so cute," she said with shy giggle.

"Willyoubemygirlfriend?" he asked quickly.

"What?" she asked. hoping that what she heard was right.

He inhaled deeply before asking again, much slower. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course! I'd love to!" she exclaimed happily but then she frowned. "Wait…"

"What?" he asked, worried that she changed her mind.

"I'm bisexual," she blurted out.

His eyes widened. "Uh…and?"

"And?" she repeated incredulously. "You don't care?"

"Not at all," he said, then he smirk. "Besides…that's kinda hot."

She smacked him playfully.

He held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, sorry."

She laughed as she put her hand in his. "What do you say we go inside?"

"I say, let's go," he replied with a smile as he looked down at their now interlaced fingers.

---------------------------

Jake found Taylor and Lucas in the waiting room cuddled up together.

"Where have you been?" he said as he neared them.

Taylor looked up but said nothing so Lucas answered instead. "It doesn't matter."

"Where's Jenny?" Jake asked as he saw that his child wasn't there and Lucas cursed himself for not noticing that the child was absent.

"Don't worry," Taylor said calmly. "This place has a child center, I left her there, there is nurse looking after her."

"You left her with a random nurse!" Jake exclaimed.

"Of course not," she said. "A friend of mine works here, she's great with kids, so I left Jenny with her…besides what else was I supposed to do? She kept asking 'when is momma gonna wake up?' then when she noticed you weren't here she started saying 'where is daddy?' I couldn't take it."

Jake looked over her tired demeanor and felt sympathy for the girl.

_She must have been through a lot today_, he thought sadly. Then, he sighed as he remembered something. "Taylor, Brooke said she wanted to see you."

Taylor stood up slowly. "Okay," she said quietly as she began to walk away.

Jake took a seat next to Lucas. "So how is she Luke?"

Lucas knew he was talking about Haley so he sighed. "It's not looking so good Jake."

"What's wrong with her?"

"They think she's in a coma."

"They_think_ she's in a coma?" Jake repeated angrily. "They're doctors shouldn't they know?"

Lucas stayed silent, he didn't know what to say.

Jake sighed as he rubbed his temple. "Is the baby okay?"

"They haven't told us," Lucas answered quietly.

Jake let the tears fall freely down his face.

-------------------------------

"How can they be gone?!" Nikki exclaimed angrily as she stood in the basement staring at the empty chairs that had occupied the two boys.

Rachel and Felix stood behind her and they each looked at each other with secret smiles. They were glad that they escaped. Nikki sure as hell deserved it.

But then she turned around and the small smiles quickly left their faces.

"I bet one of you helped," she accused pointing her index finger at them.

"Yeah right," Rachel said. "And how would we have done that?"

"I don't know, why don't _you_ tell _me_?"

"We were with you the whole time Nikki."

"Shut up Felix," the brunette snapped she looked at both of them seriously. "We need to find them."

------------------------------

Taylor walked into the room.

The two occupants of the room smiled as she entered. But soon Nathan stood, gave Brooke a quick kiss and walked out of the room to give them some privacy.

"Hey," Taylor said quietly as she sat down on the bed next to Brooke.

Brooke smiled as she wrapped an arm around Taylor's shoulders. "Hey."

"So what's up?" Taylor asked trying to muster up a smile.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Don't cover up your feelings around me Tay," she said. "Be yourself, show me how your feeling."

Those words broke Taylors reserve and she broke down as she leaned on Brooke's shoulder.

Brooke just ran a soothing hand through her hair. "Tell me."

"Hale-Haley," was all she got out.

"What about her?" Brooke said as she tried to keep her own emotions in check.

"C-coma," she sobbed out.

"Oh Tay," Brooke said as she held her.

"I'm scared Brooke."

Brooke just held her tighter. "Me too Tay, me too."

-----------------

Haley laid motionless on the hospital bed. She was pale and had a bandage wrapped around her head. If you were to see the back of it, the dry blood would be apparent. She had the oxygen mask on her face, wires and tubes on her arms, it was a sad scene.

The only sounds in the room were coming from the machines

Just looking at her you would think there was nothing special going on.

But how wrong you'd be.

Haley saw herself in a beautiful place, there were birds chirping, flowers all around, and big, white fluffy clouds filled the sky.

She thought she was alone but then saw a figure at the end of the garden. She smiled widely when she realized who it was. "Angie?"

The woman looked up and smiled at the girl. "Hello Haley."

Angela Davis walked towards her and enveloped her into a hug, which Haley returned wholeheartedly.

"I can't believe it," Haley whispered as she held on tightly to her friend's mother.

Angela pulled away, still smiling.

"Wait…" Haley said, realization dawning on her. "If you're here…and I'm here…does this mean I'm dead?"

"Heavens no, child, you're very much alive," Angela answered. "You're just…in a very deep sleep at the moment."

"Oh," she said, then had tears in her eyes. "Is Jake dead?"

The older woman sighed, making Haley think the worst but that all went away when the woman spoke. "No, he's not."

"B-but Felix…he said…th-that," she stuttered.

"He lied to you sweetheart," Angela said softly.

"Why would he do that?" she said, her voice breaking.

"He was under a very bad influence dear," Angela explained. "I suggest you don't hold it against him…he really is a good boy at heart, he's just confused at the moment…the same goes for Rachel…"

"If you say so," she mumbled, although she didn't really know what Rachel had to do with it.

"I have someone that wants to see you Haley."

"Who?" she asked as she looked around then gasped when she saw someone she hasn't seen since she was nine years old. "Sam?"

"Haley-bub," he greeted.

Haley rushed up to him and hugged him tightly with tears running down her face.

Angela smiled at their encounter. "Haley you don't have much time here."

"Why not?" she sniffled as she pulled away from her brother.

"You have to go back," Angela said.

"Why?" Haley whined. "I want to stay."

"If you stay, your kid won't have a chance Hales," Sam informed her sadly.

She sighed. "Okay."

"Haley?" Angela said.

"Yeah?"

"Tell Brooke that I love her very much, and that she needs to forgive herself, it wasn't her fault."

"I will," Haley nodded.

"Goodbye little sister," Sam said. "Tell Taylor I know how she feels."

"About what?" she asked, confused.

"She'll know," he smiled.

"Okay," she said as she looked at the two people. "I'll miss you both."

"We know," they said in unison.

"Bye," she said in no more than a whisper.

The next thing she knew she was in the darkness once again.

----------------------------

Anna, Chris, Chase, and Peyton all sat down with Lucas and Nathan. They all wanted to hear news on Haley, but it was no use.

Jake had left to Haley's room a while ago.

Nobody wanted to interrupt so they just decided to wait.

And wait they did.

---------------------------

"Maybe they went to the hospital," Nikki said as she walked out of the house with Rachel and Felix trudging behind her.

"Why would they do that?" Felix said, trying to get her to think otherwise.

"Because you said their girlfriends were headed there," she said as he was stupid.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

They were both annoying, but at least Felix had good intentions...sort of.

"They might not be there," Felix rebutted. "How would they know that the girls are in the hospital anyway?"

"Well lets go to make sure," Nikki said back.

_No good will come of this_, Rachel thought as they got into Nikki's car and headed to the hospital.

-----------------------------

"Please Haley, wake up," Jake begged as he held her hand. "Baby, please."

He stared at her hoping for any sign of life. He was disappointed when he got none.

"If not for me, then for Jenny," he said as a lone tear fell down his face, then he put his hand on her stomach. "Or the little one on the way, please Hales."

Still nothing.

And with that he put his head on the bed as he held her hand and cried.

---------------------------

"I'll check on you later, okay Brooke?" Taylor said as she stood at the door.

"Okay," Brooke said with a smile and as soon as Taylor walked out her smile faded.

_Now what?_ she thought.

Just then Nathan came into the room with a smile.

"Perfect timing boyfriend," she smirked as she patted the bed. "Come. Sit."

"Why thank you," he said as he sat down on. "How you holding up?"

"I don't really know," she admitted. "I'm happy that you're okay but I'm sad that Haley isn't."

"Yeah…" he said sadly.

"I love you, you know," Brooke said softly.

"I know," he smiled. "I love you too."

"Hey I was thinking…" she started.

"What?"

"Why don't we just get married right away?" she asked.

"Seriously?" he asked, making sure, then grinned when she nodded. "Can't get enough me huh?"

"You know it," she grinned, playing along with him. "No, but seriously…after all that's happened it just made me realize that life's too short, and the sooner I get to be your wife, the better."

"I like the sound of that," he said.

"So should we get married after we have this baby?" she asked.

"Sounds perfect," he agreed as he leaned in to kiss her but pulled back abruptly. "Wait...is your dad gonna come?"

Brooke's eyes widened. "I forgot to tell him that I'm pregnant."

"Awesome," Nathan said sarcastically.

"Oh well," she giggled. "I guess I'll just have to tell him when I invite him to the wedding."

"Sneaky," he smirked. "I like that."

"Well then it's a good thing we're getting married huh?" she smiled.

"Yup," he said as he looked at her lips.

"You expecting something Scott?" she teased as he watched him lick his lips.

"Definitely," he said as he leaned down and met her for a fierce lip lock.

She pulled away dreamily. "Humina, humina, humina," she breathed out.

Nathan smirked. "Yeah, I know I'm good."

She rolled her eyes. "Must you ruin the moment?"

He put his hand to his chin in mock thought then nodded indifferently. "Yeah."

"That's why I love you," she grinned before pulling him in for another kiss.

------------------------------

Haley heard a familiar voice and realized it was Jake so she desperately tried to speak and quickly found she couldn't.

_Why is this so hard? _she thought, frustrated as she tried to at least open her eyes.

She could hear the sadness in her boyfriends voice and she wanted to comfort him, but she couldn't.

_Move damn it! _she ordered her fingers, as she felt the warmth of Jake's hand on hers. When her finger didn't cooperate she tried to groan but couldn't which frustrated her even further. _You suck! _she directed to her disobedient limbs.

She concentrated solely on trying to move her fingers and could have sworn she moved her index finger.

She was proven right when she felt Jake jump up in shock and he kept playing with her fingers.

_Come on, come on, _she encouraged as she tried to give his hand a squeeze in which she succeeded. _Yes!_

"Haley are you awake?" Jake asked happily, sounding like he had a stuffy nose from all the crying he did.

_Open your eyes!! Come on!!_

**You think this is easy?**

_Oh please, I'm you, I know how hard it is, just open your eyes!_

**You may be me, but your not the me that is trying to open my eyes.**

_What?_

**You know what I mean!**

_Ugh! Whatever._

**You whatever.**

_Okay, I'm gonna stop talking to myself right about_…_now._

**How's that working out for you?**

_Shut up!_

**Fine.**

_Thank you._

**Your welcome.**

_Shut up! Now your not thanked._

**Then your not welcome.**

_Look can we just agree to try to wake up?_

**Agreed.**

_Great! Now open your eyes in three_…_two_…_one._

**Oh! Now? Wait**…**give me three more seconds.**

_Fine! Now open in five_…_four_…

**I said three not five!**

_Three_…_two_…_one._

Haley's eyes shot open, then her face was full of confusion. _Do I need professional help?_

**I don't think you do.**

Haley had a frightened look and that was when Jake saw that she opened her eyes.

"Haley!" he said with a big smile, but he frowned when he saw her expression. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," she smiled, ignoring her annoying subconscious.

**Hey!**

"Good," he said quickly. "I was so scared you wouldn't wake up."

"Now would I do a thing like that?" she whispered as she reached a hand out to his face and began to caress his face.

He leaned into her hand. "I was afraid I was gonna lose you," he quickly looked down to her stomach. "Both of you," he said as he met her eyes again.

"You're not gonna lose me Jake," she spoke gently. "At least not now, because we're gonna go out Notebook style."

He smiled. "You promise?"

"I promise," she replied with a soft smile.

------------------------

The trio that consisted of the brunette, the red head, and the latino, headed into the hospital, with the wicked brunette in front, as always.

"Well, well, well," Nikki said as she neared the people in the hospital. "The whole gang is here."

"What are you doing here?" Chase said as he stood, Anna getting up with him.

"Nikki, they're not here, let's just go," Felix said, trying to be the voice of reason.

"I have a feeling they _are_ here, so stop rushing me," she said.

Felix took a step away from the angry female. "Fine."

Rachel saw Taylor sitting with Lucas and smirked. "Hey Taylor."

"Rachel," she acknowledged coldly, she knew what a bitch Rachel was and she couldn't stand her.

Jake walked into the room at that second and froze when he saw Nikki.

"Jake," she smiled fakely. "Where did you go off to?"

"Leave Nikki," he said firmly.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked as he walked next to Jake, but then he saw Nikki and shut up.

"Nathan, I see you're here too," she said sweetly, it was false of course.

Lucas saw that Nikki was starting to bug Nathan so he called Jake over to him. Jake walked to Lucas' chair and bent his knees to look at him eye to eye.

"What's going on with Haley?" Lucas whispered.

"They're moving her so that she could be in the same room with Brooke," Jake whispered back with a slight laugh. "She wouldn't stop bugging so they gave in."

"She's awake?" he said, speaking normally.

"Yeah," Jake smiled.

"You hear that Tay?" Lucas said, but saw that she already had happy tears filling her eyes.

They were interrupted by Nikki and Nathan's arguing.

"You're a psycho!" he exclaimed.

"You'd be surprised how psycho I can be," she answered with a look in her eye that nobody understood.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see," she smirked.

Rachel ignored them and went to the nurse's desk.

She had some unfinished business that she wanted to take care of.

"Can you tell me which room Brooke Davis is in?" she asked.

The nurse smiled, thinking she was one of Taylor's friends. "Sure."

----------------------------

"I can't believe they actually let you come in here," Brooke said awe as she turned her head to the bed next to her.

Haley blew on her nails cockily. "I'm just that good."

"Sounds like something Nathan would say," Brooke said.

"What can I say? I've been around the man for too damn long, he just rubs off on you," Haley told her.

"True," Brooke said with a nod, then she smiled. "I'm glad you're okay Hales."

"Me too," she said. "Hey Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"But promise me you won't think I'm crazy or anything."

"Why would I…" then she saw the look Haley was giving her. "Okay I promise."

"Okay then," Haley said. "Well, while I was in my coma, I kinda…I saw your mom."

"What?" Brooke asked, with tears brimming her eyes. "That's not funny Haley."

"I'm not joking! I really saw her…and she told me…she told me to tell you that she loves you very much and that you need to forgive yourself because it wasn't your fault."

Brooke let the tears go and she looked at Haley. "I believe you."

"Aw how touching," a voice said as it walked into the room.

Brooke groaned. "Rachel."

"Come on Brooke is that any way to treat an old friend," the red head said as she stood at her bedside.

"You were no friend of mine," Brooke said.

Rachel's face went sad. "Right."

"What do you want?"

"Look Brooke I just wanted to say I'm sorry," she said honestly.

"For what?"

"For many things, for…being a bitch to you when we went to school together, messing your boyfriend…" she looked at Haley. "Both of your boyfriends."

"What exactly did you do?" Brooke asked, they really didn't get the full story, and she was curious.

"I helped keep them hostage," Rachel said carefully.

"What!" Brooke said angrily.

"You're forgiven," Haley said quickly.

"Haley!" Brooke said in shock.

"Your mom told me to," Haley shrugged.

Brooke sighed. "Okay…I forgive you too I guess…I mean, they're fine so there's really no reason to be mad at you."

"You have every right to be mad at me, and I'll try to make it up to you two," and with that Rachel walked out of the room leaving a smiling Haley and confused Brooke.

"That was weird," Brooke said.

-------------------------------------

Rachel walked out of the room and was met with a smirking Nikki.

"One of the girls?" she asked nodding to the door.

"No," Rachel said quickly.

"Then why were you in there?"

"I was…looking for the bathroom?" she tried.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Nikki smiled evilly.

"Lets just go, Nikki," Felix said walking to the girls.

"I helped you Felix, and now you have to help me," Nikki told him.

"Well, technically I helped you help him," Rachel said.

"Whatever," Nikki said.

Nathan and Jake walked up to the three.

"Leave," Nathan said simply.

"Make me."

"Nikki we don't need to deal with your crap," Jake said angrily. "Just leave."

"Oh I'll leave," Nikki assured. "But only if you give me my daughter back."

"No chance in hell," Jake said clenching his jaw.

"Fine," Nikki said as she walked into the room easily startling both of the girls occupying it.

Everybody else went in behind her, but then Jake stood in front of Haley's bed defiantly as did Nathan with Brooke.

"Lookey here," Nikki said. "They're both in here...looks like I can kill two birds with one stone...or two girls with one gun."

"What are you going to do Nikki?" Jake asked, the fear barely contained from his voice.

Rachel and Felix looked at each other uncertainly and stared at Nikki's back as she began to reach there.

Nikki pulled the gun out of her waistband and pointed it at Jake. Nathan was about to rush her but she pulled out another gun from her jacket to point it at him.

"You really thought I wouldn't come prepared?" she laughed as she pointed her left arm at Jake and right at Nathan, with the guns still in hand.

"Nikki, put the guns down," Jake said slowly. "You don't want to do anything you'd regret."

"Regret?" she laughed. "I highly doubt I'll regret this."

"Nikki..." Felix tried but kept his mouth shut when she turned to glare at him.

Haley and Brooke just watched everything, praying that it would be alright.

Rachel let out a shaky breath and walked over to Jake and Nathan to stand between them.

"What are you doing?" Nikki asked her.

"I will not stand by your side, while you do something stupid," Rachel told her.

Nikki shook her head. "I'll guess I'll just have to kill you too."

Felix eyed the table that was next to them and walked to it discreetly and picked up what caught his interest and hid it up his sleeve as he walked towards Rachel and stood beside her, next to Jake.

"I-I-I g-guess you're gonna have to k-kill me t-too," Felix said, trying to act brave but failing miserably.

"Nathan be careful," Brooke said quietly.

He turned around and mouthed, "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered, broken and scared.

"Hey! No talking!" Nikki yelled as the gun she was pointing at Nathan shook, indicating she was talking to him.

"Sorry," he said.

"Hey guys-" a person said as he walked into the room but stopped when he saw what was going on. "Oh shit…I'm…gonna go," he said as he turned around but winced when the girl holding the guns yelled.

"Get over there Scott!" she yelled.

"Crap," he muttered as he walked over to Jake.

"Lucas," Haley whimpered, _why did he have to walk in? He always had bad timing._

"Sorry Hales," he said softly.

"Shut up!" Nikki yelled frustratingly.

Felix saw that she pointed the guns down and took that as his chance.

He ran over to her quickly, and she noticed him coming, so Nathan ran over as well.

When her gun went off, it looked like they were in a three-way hug, but it was anything but that.

Brooke screamed.

Everybody else watched as Nikki, Felix, and Nathan fell to the floor.

Blood flowed.

**The end of chapter 39**

**A.N:** Okay now I really mean it, this is the_ last _cliffhanger. lol. Thank you for dealing with me, and please review. I haven't decided on the names yet so you can still give me suggestions. For Haley's as well. Thank you once again and goodbye.


	40. Chapter 40

**Author's Note: **Okay it's been fun writing this story, but its time to call it a end, it actually has more chapters than I had expected, but I am satisfied and ready to finish it. So here is the last chapter, I hope you like it.

_romance in the rain: _Aw I love you too. lol. I think you're the only person that thinks this cliffy wasn't that intense. Thanks for the name suggestion. Also I would like to thank you for reviewing throughout my story, I think most people started losing interest by the end of it.

_breathe-in3: _ Sorry this didn't come as soon as you had wanted it too, but I did write a pretty lengthy chapter. I dedicate it to you all! lol. And thank you for leaving feedback on this story.

_ParadiseLost23: _Haha everyone seems to wish that. lol. Well here it is, and I hope you enjoyed the story.

_othroxmysoxoff: _Drama indeed, and I think this chapter has it's fair amount of drama...sort of. Either way here it is, and be sure to tell me what you think.

_princetongirl: _You have been a consistent reviewer ever since I started this story, so thank you. I love that you took the time to actually review me, short and sweet.

_Bianca: _Reading 'betch' reminds me of a song. lol. Well anyway, here's the next chapter, I appreciate that you reviewed, and I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

Anyywhoo…

On to the chapter…

**CHAPTER 40**

Everyone watched in horror as Nikki stood up slowly. She looked up in a daze then stared at her chest where she saw a shiny utensil sticking out over where her heart was. She let out a low bitter laugh before she fell back onto the ground.

"Yes," Felix cheered tiredly from the ground, making everyone jump in surprise.

Then a familiar groan resounded throughout the room.

"Nathan?" Brooke asked hopefully.

He sat up and looked around the room. "Is everyone okay?"

"Not quite," Felix said, trying to keep his breathing regular as he looked down at his bloodied hands, which were covering the wound on his stomach. "Looks like the bitch got me," he breathed out.

Chris walked into the room urgently. "What the hell happened? I heard a gun shot."

Nobody answered him, and they didn't have to because he saw the damage. Nikki was obviously dead, a gun still loosely in her left hand the other sprawled on the ground next to her right. Felix breathing irregularly as he held his stomach. Finally Nathan looking like he couldn't believe what was happening, just like everyone else in the room.

"Shit," he breathed out. "I'll go get a doctor," and with that Chris left the room quickly.

Lucas stood up. "I need to go to Taylor."

Jake watched him leave in a daze. Nikki was dead. Sure, she was a major bitch, but once upon a time he loved the girl, and he was too good a guy to wish death on anybody, even if the person was trying to kill him.

Haley called her boyfriend over to her, to which he complied. She pulled him in a let him cry on her shoulder.

Brooke watched them and then in her state of sadness everything began to go by in a blur. She barely noticed the doctors going in for Felix, she didn't notice as she and Haley were moved to another room since the one they were currently in had become a crime scene, and she barely registered that Nathan sat down next to her.

"Brooke," he tried.

"Is he okay?" she asked, her voice void of any emotion.

"Who?" he asked. "Felix?"

She nodded numbly.

"I don't know," Nathan answered honestly.

Just then they heard piercing screams fill the hallways

"Felix!!" they heard Anna, heartbreakingly. "Dios mio, por favor no!! Felix!"

Brooke shook her head sadly before looking over at Haley who was staring up at the ceiling with tear filled eyes. Jake had left to room to check on everyone else, so Haley didn't have him there.

If only she could see him try to control the damage in the halls.

He was holding Peyton as they sat on the floor, as she cried for her friend, who she found out died on the operating table. And as he held Peyton he tried to help Chase with saying soothing things to Anna. Chris would have been there but a police officer wanted him to answer some questions.

"Which room were Haley and Brooke moved to?" Taylor asked him.

He pointed to the door across from him and she thanked him as she walked over to it and entered. She headed straight for Haley and held her close when she reached her. "I'm so glad you're okay."

When Taylor heard someone was shot, she immediately thought it was Brooke or Haley, and was relieved when she found out they were okay, but her relief was short lived when she found out that Felix died, no one deserved to die, especially not the way he went.

She didn't know what she would have done if it was Haley or Brooke. She just hoped that nothing bad happened to them ever again.

"He knows how you feel."

"What?" Taylor asked in confusion.

Haley lifted her head off of her shoulder so she could speak clearly. "Sam…I saw him while in the coma...he told me to tell you that he knows how you feel…he said you'd know what he meant."

Taylor smiled sadly. "Yeah…I do…"_He hoped that nothing bad ever happened to her too._ She looked up and the ceiling and mouthed 'I miss you.' Then she cuddled up to her little sister as she let the sounds of the hospital room consume her.

Nathan moved closer to Brooke and laid his hand on her stomach. "How's the kid?"

"Fine," she answered as she gave him a quick peck. "What about you?"

"A little shaken but…I'm fine too," he said softly as he leaned on her shoulder as she stroked his hair. "Do you think everyone else is going to be okay?"

Brooke looked over at Taylor and Haley and smiled when she noticed that they fell asleep.

"I think everyone will be okay in time Nate…in time."

**Five months later**…

"Nathan…" Brooke got out as she tried to breathe.

"Yeah baby?" he said as she held his hand tightly.

"If this kid got brain damage from your crazy driving, you're dead," she breathed out.

"Right," he said, trying not to focus on the pain his left hand was enduring.

"Don't worry, Miss Davis, you're almost there," the doctor said. "Just one more push."

Brooke did so, and screamed as a wave of pain passed through her, but she forgot about it as soon as she heard the beautiful sound of her baby crying.

"Congratulations it's a girl," the doctor announced as he handed the baby to Nathan, who had wide smile.

Brooke smiled as well but it soon faded when she got a familiar feeling. "Uh…guys…"

Nathan looked down at her worriedly. "What is it?"

A nurse politely received the baby from Nathan as she spoke. "I think she's having another one."

"You mean…like twins?" Nathan asked, surprised.

"Yup," the nurse smiled.

"I knew we should have asked what we were having," Brooke said as her breathing began to go irregular again.

The doctor snapped his glove and laughed. "Well let's have us another baby."

Brooke laughed nervously and squeezed Nathan's hand, tight.

Nathan just winced.

------------------------------------------------

"I wonder what's taking them so long," Taylor said as she leaned against the wall and stared at everyone else.

"She's giving birth Tay that doesn't exactly take five minutes," Haley said annoyed as she picked her head off of Jake's shoulder. She was exactly five months along and for some reason everything was irritating her, Jake told her it was all a part of the pregnancy which made her scoff and say 'why does it have to be about the pregnancy? Why can't it just mean that I'm in a pissy mood today.' Either way Jake decided to keep from getting her angry.

"Jeez, sorry," Taylor apologized as she raised her hands in surrender. "But you got to admit, they have been there for a really long damn time."

"Well pregnancy usually takes a long time," Lucas commented in his seat located next to the standing Taylor.

"Whatever," she said indifferently. "Hey, shouldn't Peyton and them be here?"

"Peyton and Chris were at some music convention thing so its gonna be a while before they get here," Jake answered.

"What about the other three?" she asked.

"Chase, Rachel, and Anna were visiting Felix's grave," Lucas said. "They were gonna leave some flowers then head over here."

Taylor nodded, then Nathan bust through the door, looking like a sweaty, crazy man. "She had twins!"

"What?" Jake laughed.

"That's awesome!" Lucas exclaimed ecstatically.

"Wait…she had twins?" Haley asked, wanting to make sure.

"Yeah," Nathan bobbed his head up and down quickly.

"Oh!" Taylor said with a smile. "So _that's_ why she looked like a whale."

"Exactly!" Nathan exclaimed back with his own smile then it fell. "Wait, no, don't tell her I said that."

"Oh we are so telling her," Jake replied with a laugh.

"Craap," Nathan drawled out, trying to think of something. "Oh I know, if you tell her, you won't get to see our kids."

"Then you won't get to see mine," Jake retorted. "Including Jenny."

"Damn," he cursed under his breath before looking his friend in the eye. "Touché."

"Yeah, yeah, enough of this," Taylor said. "When can we see those kids?"

"Now actually," Nathan smiled. "But Brooke wants to see you and Haley first."

Haley groaned. "Can't she wait? I'm feeling kinda bloated."

Lucas snickered and Jake elbowed him to shut up.

"Nah, you're as thin as a twig Hales," Taylor told her with a smirk.

"Are you mocking me?" she asked with a glare.

"Moi?" Taylor asked disbelievingly with a hand over her heart. "Of course not."

"Yeah right," Haley said as she tried to get up from her seat causing Jake to immediately get up to help her.

"Hurry up Hales," Taylor said. "We need to see those baby whales."

"Please don't call my kids that," Nathan begged, completely ignoring her obvious attempt at a rhyme.

"Chillax jockstrap," she teased. "Hurricane Taylor won't get to your kids…yet."

"Let's just go before you do more damage," Haley said, fully standing and pulling Taylor by her elbow.

"Bout time someone tried to stop me," Taylor laughed as her sister dragged her down the hall.

-----------------------

"Hey fatso," Taylor greeted as she strolled into the room towards Brooke with Haley right behind her.

"Ha, ha," Brooke said dryly. "You're hilarious."

"I know, I'm a riot," Taylor said, playing along.

"How are you feeling?" Haley asked trying to steer away from the useless banter.

Brooke smiled genuinely when she turned to Haley. "I've seen better days."

"Haven't we all?" Taylor said rhetorically.

"Anyywayyys," Haley said ignoring Taylor. "Where are the little one's?"

You could see Brooke's face visibly get happier at the mention of her babies.

"Aw," Taylor teased. "Well aren't you the glowy one."

"Stop it," Brooke said abashedly as she felt herself blush then turned to answer the previous question. "The nurses are doing something with them…I kinda zoned out when they told me, since I was just staring at the babies," she zoned out again as she thought about her little angels.

Haley noticed and turned over to look at her sister with worry etched across her face. "I won't turn out like that will I?"

"I hope not," the older James answered. "Maybe it's the twin thing."

"Brooke," Haley called out to the dazed mother, who just kept the lazy smile on her face.

"Yo Brooke," Taylor called. "Wakey, wakey. You alive in here?"

Brooke blinked and looked over at Taylor. "Did you say something?"

"Someone needs a trip to the looney bin," Taylor muttered to Haley through the corner of her mouth.

"What?"

"What did you have?" Haley asked quickly.

"Huh?"

"You know…gender wise," Haley explained simply.

"Oh, it's a boy and a girl," Brooke smiled.

"They have names yet?" Taylor asked.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you guys about," Brooke said. "We decided to name the boy James Lucas Scott. James, after the two beautiful James sisters. Lucas, for my fiancés dorky yet extremely adorable older brother. And Scott cause…well that one's pretty obvious."

"Why didn't you call Lucas in here?" Haley asked with a thrilled smile planted firmly on her face.

Brooke shrugged. "I wanted this to be a girl moment, besides I didn't want to leave Jakey all alone with Nathan."

Taylor smirked. "Oh that reminds me! Nathan called you a whale," she informed matter of factly.

"What!"

"Taylor must you cause trouble everywhere you go?" Haley told her giggling sister.

"Uh…duh!" Taylor answered, starting to giggle even more.

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay," Taylor said trying to stifle her giggles, she cleared her throat. "So what did you name the girl?"

"Jake Scott," Brooke said sincerely.

"What!!" the sisters yelled in shock.

Brooke laughed. "I'm just kidding, jeez, we named her Sophia Angela Scott, you know, after my mom."

"Aw really?" Haley gushed.

Brooke nodded proudly then looked relieved. "Good thing we chose to find names for both genders, although Nathan and I fought all night trying to find names," suddenly she got a far away look in her eye.

Taylor saw and leaned in to Haley's ear. "She's about to have flashback isn't she?"

"Yup."

"It's gonna take long isn't it."

"Most likely."

"Great," Taylor drawled out sarcastically.

_(Flashback)_

"_What about Betty?" Brooke asked as she looked down at the floor from he bed, where Nathan was doing sit ups._

_Nathan sat up as he thought about it then shook his head._

"_What? Why not?"_

"_Think about it Brooke. Betty Scott? It's a nice name and all but I just don't think it'll fit our kid."  
_

"_Fine, then what do you suggest?"_

"_Jordan," he shrugged._

_Brooke eyed him. "Jordan?"_

_He saw the look she was giving him. "What?"_

"_Are you suggesting we name her after a basketball player?"_

"_What? No!" he denied quickly then after a while added. "…I was suggesting we name her after the shoe."_

"_Nathan!"_

"_Fine! Sorry! Forget I brought it up!"_

"_Oh! I go it!" she exclaimed with a grin. "Brooke Junior!"_

_Nathan did a double take and raised an incredulous eyebrow. "Brookie say what now."_

"_Brooke Junior," she said happily._

"_I don't think so," he said._

"_Why not?" she whined. "It sounds…meant to be."  
_

"_Meant to be?" he repeated looking at her like she was crazy._

_She saw his face and groaned. "Ugh, fine, I'll think of another one."_

"_Thank you," he said gratefully._

"_Well if we have a boy we're naming him after the people we know, why don't we just do the same if it's a girl?" she suggested._

"_Okay," Nathan smiled. "But who?"_

"_Hmm…" she thought with a finger on her chin then she had a triumphant smile on her face. "I know exactly who."_

_(End Flashback)_

"I think she's coming back," Haley whispered to Taylor.

Taylor peered at Brooke curiously with a smirk. "You joining the living Sparky?"

"Uh…yeah sure…" Brooke mumbled, then looked up at Haley. "Looks like you're next huh Hales."

"Yeah," she smiled as she rubbed her stomach. "Hopefully I won't turn out like you."

"Why? What am I doing?" Brooke asked, not knowing what her friend was talking about.

"I'm not, am I?" Haley asked Taylor fearfully.

"I wouldn't be too sure about it," she answered.

**Four months later**…

"Jake get your ass in here!" Haley yelled.

"But I get nauseous around blood!" he yelled back form behind the hospital door.

"I swear if you miss this birth you're dead Jageilski!" she yelled.

Jake looked down the hall, then at the door, trying to make his decision then cursed as he ran into the room towards Haley. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," then he winced as she took hold of his hand.

-----------------------------------

"How do you think Jake is handling everything?" Nathan asked as he shifted the sleeping baby boy in his arms.

"I don't know," Brooke shrugged, while making faces at Sophia, who was on her lap. "It's Jake how bad could he be?"

Just then they heard the screams of one Haley James, along with the screams of a Jake Jageilski. "AHH!"

Lucas shook his head in amusement as he looked down at the girl in his arms.

"Is daddy otay?" Jenny asked worriedly as she looked up.

"Yeah, he's okay," Lucas answered with a chuckle.

"You'd think he never had one before," Taylor said with laugh.

"Tell me about it," Chase said as he walked to his seat next to Anna with snacks from the vending machine. "He scared the crap out of me."

Chris laughed. "Dude everything scares the crap out of you."

"Whatever, like when?" Chase asked, appalled.

Peyton cut in. "How about when we found you standing on a chair with a broom, claiming a mouse scared the crap out of you and it ended up being a dust bunny."

"Or when you where scared that the world was gonna be attacked by rats so you kicked Mickey Mouse when we went to Disneyland for the weekend," Chris said.

"Or when you squealed like a little girl when you found a rat in your attic," Rachel smirked.

"Oh come on!" Chase said. "Rats are creepy!"

"These people are our friends?" Brooke asked Nathan.

"Yeah," he smiled. "Aren't they awesome?"

"I guess they are," she smiled.

**Four years later**…

"Nathan!" Brooke yelled up the stairs as she hurried to the kitchen.

"What?" came his muffled response.

"Come eat before you have you go to work!" she yelled.

A seven-year-old Jenny looked up from her bowl of cereal and smiled. "Good morning Aunt Brooke."

"Good morning Jenny," she greeted as she hurriedly turned on the stove.

"Are my mom and dad awake yet?" Jenny asked.

"Uh…" Brooke thought. "I think your mom got up to use the restroom, and I'm pretty sure your dad is still drowning in his drool."

"Gross," Jenny giggled.

"Who's drowning in drool?" Haley asked as she entered the kitchen.

"No one," Brooke answered quickly before she winked at Jenny and turned back to the stove.

Haley shook her head then walked over to Jenny and kissed her forehead. "Morning."

"Morning mama," Jenny smiled. "Dad awake yet?"

"Yeah he's waking your brother," Haley answered. "Why?"

"He's taking me to school today," Jenny told her.

"Oh god," Brooke said frantically. "I forgot to get the kids ready for school!"

"Relax Brooke," Haley said putting her hands on her friend's shoulders. "I'll get them ready."

"Thanks Hales," she breathed out.

"You're welcome," she said as she began to walk out of the kitchen. "Come on Jen, I'm gonna need some help with the little devils."

"Hey!" Nathan said as he passed her. "Those are my little devils."

Haley laughed. "I was talking about my kid too, you know."

"Riiight," he drawled out eyeing her.

Haley and Nathan were immediately in an eye contest.

"Aunt Brooke they're doing it again!" Jenny yelled.

"Nathan leave her alone and come eat!"

Haley smirked victoriously and turned to Jenny. "Let's go help your dad with Sammy, then we'll get the twins."

Jenny nodded and followed, laughing at the face Nathan was making.

He pouted as he walked to Brooke. "You always take her side."

"Oh hush, you," she said as she kissed him quickly. "I backed you up at our wedding didn't I?'

"Oh come on! That didn't even count! I trying to make them move in with us and you helping me was still you helping her," he thought about what he said. "I think that makes sense."

"Whatever you say Nate," she teased. "Now eat your breakfast before you're late."

"I'm a coach," he said. "Does it really matter if I'm late?"

"It will to Lucas," she said making him grimace.

"Damn Lucas," he muttered.

"Daddy said damn," a four-year-old James said as he sat down at the kitchen table.

Brooke glared at Nathan and he just smiled and shrugged.

"Damn, damn, damn," James repeated.

Nathan's eyes widened and he could practically feel Brooke's glare burning a hole through him. _Oh god, she's gonna kill me._ "James no, that's not a nice word."

"Damn?" the little brunette asked.

"Yes, don't say it again, okay?" Nathan said.

James scratched his head. "Okay," he said confusedly.

"See? All fixed, now…gotta go bye," he said quickly as he headed for the front door, he did not want to get in any more trouble.

"Wait what about your," she heard the door close. "Breakfast," she grumbled.

Then Taylor walked into the house and looked at Brooke. "What's with him?

"He's gonna be late for work."

"Since when does he care?" she laughed.

"Since I was about to kill him," Brooke answered plainly.

"You were gonna kill daddy?" James said, tears in his eyes.

Taylor laughed at the look on Brooke's face and as she ran over to her son. "Oh baby, no," she said as she wiped his tears.

Haley and Jake walked in hand in hand. "What happened?"

"Well, dearest little sister," Taylor started, amusement laced in her voice. "Brooke revealed her plans with Nathan this morning."

"Which were…" Haley pressed on.

"Was it something dirty?" Jake asked, his face scrunching up in disgust.

"She said that she was gonna murder him."

"Nice one Brooke," Haley laughed as she looked over to Brooke holding her crying four-year-old.

"Gee thanks," she said sarcastically then looked down to her son. "Jamie, I didn't actually mean it."

He sniffed and hiccuped. "N-no?"

"Not even a little bit," she assured with a small smile.

"Okay," he sniffed.

"Now get your sister and your cousin, its time for school," Brooke told him and smiled gratefully when he obeyed.

Jake spoke after the boy left. "Isn't it like genetically incorrect to call them cousins? I mean technically they're not."

"Well technically they are," Taylor retorted and walked over to Brooke to put an arm over shoulder. "Right sistah?"

"Right," Brooke nodded, wide smile in place.

"Fine," Jake shrugged and looked around the kitchen. "Where's breakfast?"

"Don't worry Jake, you can have Nathan's," Brooke said pointing to the plate on the counter.

"Score," he cheered as he hurriedly got the plate and began to devour it.

"Jake don't eat it too fast or you'll get a tummy ache like the last time," Haley ordered.

Brooke and Taylor raised amused eyebrows at Haley.

"What?" she asked.

"So when is the wedding again?" Taylor asked sweetly.

"Next year," Haley answered guardedly. "Why?"

"Just checking," Taylor smiled.

"Hey Tay, your not gonna have a repeat performance of what happened at my wedding right?" Brooke asked smirking.

Taylor blushed.

"Flashback?" Haley asked.

"Flashback," Brooke replied with a nod and a grin.

"You guys suck," Taylor groaned.

_(Flashback)_

_Brooke and Nathan stared at each other lovingly as they stood before the reverend mouthing 'I love you's' back and forth._

"_We are gathered here today to join Nathan Scott and Brooke Davis in holy matrimony. They want to profess their love in front of all of you."_

_Nathan smiled softly at Brooke making her blush._

_Taylor was seated with audience and had her attention on Lucas, who was between Nathan and Jake. Haley was standing next to Brooke, she herself would have been next to Haley but she volunteered to watch the little ones so she was stuck with the crowd holding the twins, watching Sam from his carrier, which was by her seat, and making sure Jenny sat next to her. She was bored out of her mind so she decided to mess with Lucas._

_She waved at her boyfriend causing him to smile lightly as he nodded his head discreetly in greeting._

_Taylor bit her lip before mouthing, "Want to have a quickie?"_

_Lucas' eyes widened at the suggestion and he swallowed._

_Taylor pouted and mouthed, "Please, I'm horny."_

_Lucas choked slightly disrupting the priest's speech and making everyone stare at him._

"_Uh…" he chuckled nervously. "Sorry, continue."_

_The priest nodded and did so. Lucas wasn't even paying attention he was trying to avoid the looks he was getting from both Jake and Haley._

"_Sorry," he mouthed to them. They just shook their heads so Lucas looked back at Taylor and glared to which she shrugged innocently._

_When Taylor started listening to the priest again she noticed that Nathan and Brooke were about to say theirs vows._

_Damn…I guess I missed the 'I do's,' she thought with a frown. She decided to be good for a minute or two._

"_Nathan," Brooke smiled. "We didn't meet under very good circumstances," he reddened when he remembered his 'accident'. "We didn't even treat each other the way we should have. But I wouldn't trade anything about us…well except the way we got together," she winced as she looked over to Haley and whispered 'sorry' then turned back to Nathan. "Either way, everything that has happened led us to this very moment, and if that isn't destiny then I don't know what is," she smiled as she took hold of his hand to slip the ring on his finger. "I love you Nathan Scott."_

_Taylor rolled her eyes. They are so corny, she thought._

"_Brooke, we've had our ups and downs, our good and bad…our good times are hysterical and sometimes the bad is hard to overcome…but every time that happens I think about the night I proposed. The sunset that we watched, the gazebo, it just reminds me of the love that helped me propose to you in the first place, and it's the same love that I will feel now and forever," Nathan said gently as he slid the diamond ring on her finger. _

"_Love is special," the priest began. "One should be grateful to find it at such a young age_…_love emphasizes strength, tenderness, and warmth, which I am sure Nathan and Brooke find in each other," the priest smiled warmly at the couple then looked to the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Scott," then he turned to Nathan. "Now, you may kiss the bride." _

_The groom grinned before leaning down to capture Brooke in an intense lip lock. The passion that was erupted from the kiss made Brooke moan._

"_Okay," Haley said quickly pulling Brooke's elbow. "Stop it!"_

_Brooke pulled away with a dreamy smile and pointed at Nathan. "He's my husband," she giggled._

_Jake laughed and unbeknownst to Haley she rolled her eyes along with her sister._

_Taylor heard the music start and she grinned. "Oh yeah."_

_Four-year-old Jenny heard her and asked, "What?"_

"_It's party time Jen," Taylor smirked then looked down at the toddlers in her arms and the one seated comfortably by her feet and frowned._

_---------------------_

"_Where are my kids?!" Brooke asked frantically._

"_That's what I'd like to know," Haley said just as frantic._

"_Didn't Taylor have them?" Nathan asked as he loosened his tie._

"_I found these two by the bar," Jake said as he walked up to them holding Jenny in one arm and Sam in the other._

"_Sammy!" Haley said happily as she pulled her son into her arms, and then she turned to Jenny. "Why were you at the bar?"_

"_Auntie Tay told us to wait there," she answered with shrug. "She said she'd be back soon."_

"_And where are Sophia and James?" Brooke asked desperately._

"_She took them with her," Jenny said simply._

"_Why didn't she take you guys?" Jake asked._

_Jenny took a deep breath as she tried to remember the exact words Taylor had said. "Um…she said that 'your mommy and daddy are too uptight to let me have fun with you so stay here while I have a little fun with these two'…then she walked somewhere over there," the little girl pointed off handedly to the back stage._

"_Why would she…" Brooke's eyes widened. "You don't think_…_"_

_Haley nodded. "I do," then she turned to Jenny. "Did auntie Tay have something silver in her hand?"_

_Jenny nodded emphatically. "Yeah! She had it after we left church, she said 'now we can have some fun' and then drank her apple juice."_

"_Apple juice?" Jake asked amused._

"_Yeah," Jenny said. "But every time she said apple juice she'd do this," she lifted her hand and made air quotes. "Then she'd giggle."_

"_Great she's drunk and has my kids."_

"_Relax Brooke, I'm sure Taylor is taking good care of them."_

"_Oh yeah easy for you to say, you got yours back. Weren't you just freaking out with five minutes ago anyway? Where is that Haley I want her back." _

_Haley didn't say anything she just stared at the stage._

"_What?" Brooke asked as she looked over to what she was looking at. "What the hell?"_

_Nathan looked at her and shrugged. "It's karaoke."_

"_Why is Taylor up there?" Haley asked._

"_And why does Jamie look like John Travolta?" Brooke added._

"_Why are Sophie and Tay dressed like Olivia Newton?" Nathan said as he squinted at his one-year-old daughter on the stage._

_Then the music started._

"_Oh, no," Haley laughed._

_Taylor heard her and put the microphone to her lips with a grin. "Oh yes," then she turned to the back of the curtain and whispered harshly. "Get out here."_

_"Oh hell no," came the deep response. "There is no way I'm going out there dressed like this."_

_"Oh come on Lucas you look great," Taylor giggled as she pulled him onto the stage._

_Lucas immediately heard the laughs coming from his friends and felt his face heat up._

_Taylor laughed at his shyness as she fixed her wig. "Come on Luke, it's gonna be fun."_

_He looked down at his John Travolta attire then back to his girlfriend._

_"Come on, sing," she encouraged._

_He let out a shaky sigh before he sang the words to 'You're The One That I Want.' "I got chills they're multiplying, and I'm losing control. Cause the power you're supplying, it's electrifying."_

_"Whoo! Go Lucas!" Haley yelled with a laugh._

_"You better shape up cause I need a man and my heart is set on you," Taylor sang poking his stomach to emphasize 'you.' "You better shape up. You better understand to my heart I must be true."_

_"Nothing left, nothing left for me to do," he sang nervously ._

_"You're the one that I want," they sang together as they each picked up one of the toddlers, Taylor picking up James, Lucas picking up Sophia. "Ooh ooh ooh."_

_"Honey, the one that I want. Ooh ooh ooh. Honey, the one that I want. Ooh ooh ooh. The one I need oh yes indeed," Taylor smiled at James. "If you're filled with affection you're too shy to convey. Meditate my direction, feel your way."_

_"I better shape up, cause you need a man.," Lucas sang, starting to get into it as he stared at Sophie._

_"I need a man," Taylor sang, keeping in her giggles from Lucas' enthusiasm. "Who can keep me satisfied."_

_"I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove."_

_"You better prove...that my faith is justified"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes I'm sure down deep inside. You're the one that I want, ooh ooh ooh, honey, the one that I want, ooh ooh ooh, honey the one that I want. The one I need oh yes indeed."_

_"I can't believe them!" Brooke laughed watching them end the song. _

_"I can," Haley said. "Did you notice the way she was swaying and sort of slurring the words?"_

_"Yeah, I did," Nathan said distracted looking at the stage. "And she's still holding Sophie."_

_"What!" then Brooke practically ran onto the stage yelling 'give my baby back!' _

_"Hey!" Taylor laughed as Brooke took Sophia from her arms. "What's up your butt?"_

_"You're drunk," Brooke told her._

_"Yeah, and?" she said. "What's your point?"_

_"Ugh never mind," Brooke said, not wanting to deal with Taylor's...Taylorness. "Come on Luke," she called while she began to walk off the stage._

_Lucas shrugged as he did what she said, with James in his arms. _

_Taylor watched them go and lifted the microphone to her mouth again. "Hey, Luke come back!"_

_Lucas looked at her and shook his head, not wanting to get Brooke angry for going back to her with the baby still in his arms._

_"But I'm horny," she groaned, the sentence echoing around the room since she spoke into microphone._

_All conversations ceased as everyone looked up at the girl on the stage. She giggled, hiccuped, and then giggled again._

_"Hey party people!" she exclaimed before looking around. "Is the room spinning?"_

_"Uh oh," Haley said as she began to run up the stage._

_"Haley!" Taylor said happily as she opened her arms._

_Haley tried to get to her sister before..._

_She passed out._

_The thud resounded around the room._

_"Crap," Haley breathed out as she bent down to her sister and checked for any injuries. Luckily she was okay, she would probably get pretty bad bump but she'd be okay._

_"Hales?" Taylor said groggily._

_"What?"_

_"I'm still horny," she whined._

_(End of Flashback)_

"You still horny?" Brooke asked.

"Yup," Taylor said humorlessly. "You done picking on me?"

"We'll never be done with that Tay," Haley laughed.

"Ma," Jenny called. "We gotta go."

"Oh yeah," Haley said as she turned to Jake who was wiping his mouth with a paper towel. "Jake you need to drive the kids to school."

"Alright I'm going," he said as he quickly walked over to the four children standing by the door. "Let's get this show on the road, so that I can take you to the awesome awesomeness of learning."

"It's just school dad."

"Nonsense," Jake said playfully. "Now let's go before you guys are late."

"Wait!" Brooke said as she ran over and bent down to her twins. "Mommy loves you."

"We lub you too mommy," the said simultaneously.

Brooke smiled then kissed each one on the forehead. "Have a good day at school."

"Bye mama," Sam said, waving.

"Bye sweetheart," Haley smiled blowing a kiss to him which he returned with a wide smile.

"Let's go daddy," Jenny said then turned to Haley. "Bye mom."

"Bye," she said. "Be careful okay."

"Okay."

"Alright let's go," Jake said leading them out the door leaving Taylor, Brooke, and Haley alone.

"So what now?" Brooke asked.

"Let's get drunk," Taylor grinned.

Haley rolled her eyes. _How typical._

-------------------------

"Brooke I'm home!" she heard coming from downstairs. "Where are you?"

"Upstairs!" she yelled.

She heard his footsteps coming up the stairs and smiled blissfully.

"What are you doing up here?" she heard him say.

"Chillin."

"Why?"

"Because Taylor wanted to get drunk but Haley didn't let her. So then Taylor got butthurt and complained, so Haley dragged her ass to Lucas."

"Okay?" he laughed. "That still doesn't explain why you're in here."

"Can't I spend a day in our bedroom?"

"You say it bores you."

"That is true, but I was just staring at our wedding pictures and our pictures from high school and I couldn't bring myself to get up."

"You reminiscing?" he asked curiously.

"Just a little."

"Okay," he grinned then entered the bathroom.

She heard the water running and raised an eyebrow when he came back out.

She look down at his pants. "What did you do?" she laughed.

"I wanted to make it look like I peed," he shrugged with a smile.

"Why?"

"Cause this is how I was when we first met and…" he picked up a remote and turned on the cd player.

_You're there by my side_

_In every way_

_I know that you will not forsake me_

_I give you my life_

_Would not think twice_

_Your love is all I need believe me_

"You planned this," she smirked from her position on the bed.

"Oh, I hoped for it," he smirked back.

"I can't believe you remember the song from our first date."

"Are you kidding?" he laughed. "We used this song for our wedding."

"I know, but I guess it felt more important on the date," she smiled.

"Well, I'll have you know it's the same cd."

"Really?"

"Really."

_I may not say it quite as much as I should_

_But when I say I love you darling that means for good_

_So open up your heart and let me in_

_And I will love you 'til forever_

_Until death do us part we'll be together_

_So take my hand and hold on tight_

_And we'll get there_

_This I swear_

"I love you," she breathed out sincerely.

"I'd hope so," he chuckled. "I love you too."

She stared at him for a moment before groaning out, "God."

"He's not here right now, may I take a message?"

"No, you idiot," she laughed. "I meant to say god I can't believe this."

"Believe what?"

"This. Us. How it all just worked out and now we have a full family, it just seems crazy."

_I'm wondering how I ever got by_

_Without you in my life to guide me_

_Where ever I go the one thing that's true_

_Is everything I do I do for you_

"Well that's how life works sometimes," he said. "It doesn't make sense."

"God you are so sexy when you try to talk all intelligent and whatnot."

"Try?" he repeated. "There is no 'try' needed baby."

_I may not say it half as much as I should_

_But when I say I love you darling that means for good_

_So open up your heart and let me in_

_And I will love you 'til forever_

_Until death do us part we'll be together_

_So take my hand and hold on tight_

_And we'll get there_

_This I swear_

"You are so full of yourself," she stood up and pulled him into her. "I love it."

"Well, that's good," he teased.

_So whenever you get weary_

_Just reach out for me_

_I'll never let you down my love_

Brooke smiled softly before putting her arms around his neck. He smiled back, putting his hands on her hips.

Gently they began to move to the rest of the song.

_And I will love you 'til forever_

_Until death do us part we'll be together_

_So take my hand and hold on tight_

_And we'll get there_

_This I swear_

_And I will love you 'til forever_

_Until death do us part we'll be together_

_So take my hand and hold on tight_

_And we'll get there_

_This I swear _

"I love you," he whispered when the song ended.

"I love you too," she said gently.

"You think if we didn't sleep together that night we would have still ended up like this?" she asked.

"Honestly? Probably not, but I think it's useless to think about the what ifs or our past sins, what happens happens, and what's done is done," he said.

Brooke nodded. "You're right."

She thought about her drunken night with her husband.

Yes, it was one of the biggest mistakes of her life, and she hurt her best friend with her sin.

But she couldn't help but think…

What a beautiful sin it was.

**The end **

**A.N:**Yes, it's over. Are some of you happy? lol. I hope you enjoyed reading this fic, it was my first one ever, I enjoyed writing it. Please leave feedback, even if you didn't leave any before I'd appreciate your comments on the story in general. Thank you.


End file.
